Case File
by Rosalie Storm
Summary: Skulduggery and the gang are sent out to do a job in america, but a few secrets are revealed. Valduggery...Damn these summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, i know, saying Skulduggery smokes is the worst idea. but as a one off, it seemed to fit well. PLEASE DONT KILL ME WITH ALL THE GOD DAMN REVIEWS! btw Val is about 19 here.**

Valkyrie Cain walked up to Skulduggery Pleasant's house with Tanith Low, she had been told Skulduggery had got his skin back, so she had jumped to the oportunity when Tanith had offered to pick her up.

Tanith knocked on the door, and a few moments later Ghastly emerged, holding a case file. he looked at them, "Wanna come in?" He asked them and they stepped into the house.

The walls were white and the floor was a purfect wood. Valkyrie's boots clicked and clacked as she walked. She ran through the posibilities of what Skulduggery would look like, maybe pale skin and blue eyes? Dark skin and dark eyes?, She liked all the idea's she was coming up with, but none of them seemed to fit his personality.

they reached a door that led into the living room, Ghastly opened it, and led them in.

What Valkyrie saw, was _not_ what she had been expecting.

infront of her on the black and white corner sofa in the middle of the room, was a young man, he looked to be in his 20's, with Brown hair as dark as her own framing his gorgous face. He had Forest green eyes that were fixed on the case file infront of him. his shirt sleeves were rolled up his strong arms and his tie hung loosly around his neck.

he took the roll up ciggerette out of his mouth and breathed out, smoke filling the air around him and looked over at them, a grin spread across his face, and he got up, still tall and towering, and took one last drag of the ciggarette before crushing it and leaving the remains on the table.

"Since when did you _smoke_?" Valkyrie asked, generally shocked.

"Since the war, we smoked the actual plant back then though," He said with a laugh.

"Why don't you quit then?" Tanith growled at him.

"I am!" He replied.

"Oh _are_ you?" She retorted.

"It takes time, Tanith"

"Just aslong as you do it"

"I will"

"Good"

There argument was cut off by Valkyrie wrapping her arms around Skulduggery, "Its weird hearing your heartbeat" she murmured into his chest, he smelled of mints, smoke and colouine.

he wrapped his arms around her, and wispered into her ear so low no-one else could hear , "I know"

they pulled away, Skulduggery looking into Valkyrie's eyes. but there moment was cut off by Ravel and Ghastly, "oooooooooooooooh" They both chimmed, and laughed histericly.

_"Excuse_ me" They both said, staring at the boys, but they just laughed even harder.

Tanith stormed over to them and dragged Ghastly out of the room.

Skulduggery arched an eyebrow. "What was Tanith getting moody for?"

Valkyrie's stomach was lurching. "Nothing" She said, even though she wanted to drag Tanith out of the room and demand WHY Ghastly knew that she sort of fancied Skulduggery.

_.

_Tanith looked at Ghastly, "How did you know that Val liked Skul?" _

_"I _beg_ your pardon? we did that cos' Skul loves Val, we had no clue that-" Ghastly said._

_"He loves Val?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Am i allowed to tell her that?"_

_"No, he said he wants to talk about it to her himself."_

_"Right..."_

__._

Valkyrie was looking at the case file with Skulduggery. A man called Avious Dark had killed thirty people, He had last been seen in the western area of Dublin and He was a highly trained adept who could adapt to survive and creat explosions. Avious had blonde hair and blood red eyes, He had a scar running from his right eyebrow to his lower cheek and looked like a maniac.

He had been rarely heard of for fighting in the war, and in order to find out about this man, they needed to find out who he was.

Skulduggery's phone rang and he took it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear.

"China?...What the _hell _do _You_ want?..." Skulduggery had a rare tone of disgust and hatred in his voice as he walked away to talk.

"What the hell does _China _want?" Valkyrie asked everyone who was trying to find out information about Avious.

"After what we found out," Tanith said "We have two conclusions. She either wants forgiveness, or wants to help us."

"I'm sticking with the first," Ravel said.

"Same" Valkyrie and Ghastly agreed.

"Look at this.." Tanith said.

Everyone came around her. "This is where he went to school, It was a sorcerer school of course." Tanith paused to pick up another paper. "But look on these records. There is another name which is familiar to us all."

Valkyrie read the names on the list. "Skulduggery Pleasant" She read out. "Trained elemental..." She looked over to another collum. "Teacher's comments...This boy is gifted. He has trained himself to be a elemental. Yet shares adept powers, particualary neormancy."

Everyone stepped back from the paper. Only Valkyrie knew that secret. She had told no-one. And now, It looked like everyone was going to know.

"Skulduggery...is a Neormancer?" Ghastly shreeked.

"Exactly" Tanith said. "Which leads me to 3 years later. The next report."

Tanith handed it to Ghastly. "Elemental... Teacher's coments again... This boy is taking a slight intrest into neormancy. He uses armour given to him by neormancer master. He never uses this armour often, When he does, He says its like his humanity is being stripped away from him. I think this boy needs to be watched."

Valkyrie's stomache was turning, she felt like she was going to throw up her dinner.

Tanith nodded, "Now look at Avious' report."

Ravel took the paper off Ghastly and read it out. "This boy is nothing but trouble, earlier this year he was in a fight with Skulduggery Pleasant. Avious was badly injured with a broken jaw, 3 smashed ribs and a crushed sholder. They must be placed far away from eachother as much as posible."

"Skulduggery knows more about this guy than he is lettin' on." Ravel said.

"I think we should leave it." Valkyrie said. Her voice slightly shaky about what she knew and what they didn't. "He will tell us when he is ready. Don't force it out of his throat."

"Agreed" Tanith said.

"Okay" Ravel said,

"Fine" Ghastly grumbled.

Skulduggery walked over. He noticed the way they were all crowded around Tanith.

"What have you found?" He asked.

"Just random school things. We thought we reconised a name, turns out we where wrong," Tanith lied.

Skulduggery looked at her in the eye. But finally gave her a nod.

"What did China have to say?" Valkyrie asked him. Desparate to get them off the subject.

"She told me that Avious has been sighted in America, I thought we could all go over for a week since Ghastly and Eskrine have _finally _got a week off their thrones." Skulduggery said.

"I don't think they are going to pay any attention to your insult, But i will go" Tanith said.

"We will go," Ghastly said, refering to him and Ravel, "But we will have to tell the sanctuary and keep our hoods up-"

"Because we don't want a assasination on the statue of Liberty." Ravel finished.

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. "You in?"

"Yeah" She said. "When are we going?"

"Tommorrow."

She glared. "I hate you"

"It can't be that hard to pack a suitcase Valkyrie"

"If we are going tommorrow, and it is 7 O'clock now, It will be hard."

He laughed, "Do you want someone to do it for you?"

"Will you?"

"Hell, no"

"Damn"

"Because that wasn't-" Ravel said.

"Shut it" Skulduggery growled, cutting him off.

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at Ravel, "What where you going to say?"

"Nothing" Skulduggery hissed before Ravel could speak. Ravel looked at Skulduggery who was glaring daggers.

"I have to go," Valkyrie said, getting up.

"I'll give you a lift." Tanith offered, getting up after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie glaced at the clock in her bedroom at Gordons house.

12 O'clock in the _flipping_ morning.

She zipped up her suitcase. Her mind was knotted up about the school file they had found. She hopped Skulduggery hadn't picked it up when they had gone.

She picked up her pijammas and got up, she went to walk out of the room, but her mobile phone rang.

growling, she picked it up and answered it.

"Hey," Said a voice, it was Flecher.

"Hi" Valkyrie said, surprisement in her voice. "What are you calling me up this late for?"

"Skulduggery just rang and asked me if i wanted to come to America with you guy's...I said okay. But he didn't tell me what for."

"We are going out there for a case."

"Oh" He sounded disapointed.

"You can change your mind-"

"-No, I'll come."

"Okay, You packed?"

"Yeah, You?"

"Yeah."

"Well...See you tommorrow...Well, today even" Flecher managed.

"See you" She said and hung up.

Valkyrie walked into the bathroom and got changed into her pijammas and ran back to he bed. Hopping she would get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cynthia asked for another chapter so I did one...:)**

They arrived in America and went out into the car park. The sun was baking hot so they all shrugged off there jackets, Valkyrie felt the sun burn on her bare sholders. She glanced at Skulduggery who was carying his suit jacket on his arm and the top buttons of his white shirt open. Reveiling a tanned chest.

Skulduggery took out a ciggerette and lit it. He took a drag before Tanith took it off him.

"You said you where going to stop." She growled.

"I'm narrowing down. It takes time" He shot back, Taking the ciggarette.

Skulduggery stopped next to a car. Classic and British.

It was a Rolls Royce Phantom V Limousine, with a top speed of 140 and looked like a glistening black diamond. There was 4 seats in the back that where made out of golden leather. The floor was a cream fur.

They loaded there suitcases into the back of the car, even the boot was applostered with leather.

everyone got into the car. Flecher, Tanith Ghastly and Ravel in the back, Valkyrie in the front with Skulduggery.

Valkyrie looked at the driver next to her and grinned. "This car is awsome."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a grin. "I have a good sense of style"

"I have to admit, Good choice"

"Well it was either this or a Daimler. I chose this"

"I don't know what the hell your on about."

"You will once you have a brain cell."

"Good to know"

They pulled out onto the road, The car had a beautiful engine. Quiet and ticking.

"So where are we staying?" Ghastly asked.

"There is a hotel about 3 miles from here called _The Star. _There was only 4 rooms left so some are going to have to share. But it's a good hotel." Skulduggery replied.

"We sort out who goes were when we get there." Ravel said.

"Agreed" Flecher said.

Valkyrie couldn't help herself but want to be with Skulduggery, Ravel would be really awkward. Flecher would be uncomfortable but...It seemed like Skulduggery would feel right around her.

xXx

They got out of the car and Valkyrie looked up at the building. It was a 3 story building, made with white endging around the Granite walls and windows.

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie admiring the building. The sun glistening on her dark hair.

"Wait till you see inside."

She looked at him and grinned.

"Thats the usual." Ravel said. "Always showing off."

"This cost a fortune!" Skulduggery said. "I don't think your appreciating it."

"Why didn't the sanctuary pay for it?" Flecher asked.

"They don't want to go to great lengths like that. I would suspect this is half of Skulduggery's bank. And _that's _alot." Tanith told him.

They took their suitcases out of the boot and walked up to the building. The path was made out of marble slabs and grass was carfully cut around it.

Skulduggery opened up the glass door for everyone. The lobby had a calm theme. The chairs where Blue and the walls where a soft cream, Skulduggery walked through towards the desk and two italian girls cought his eye and they blushed. He smirked and they giggled as they passed.

Ghastly face palmed himself. "Your not going to be like this through the _whole _holiday are you?" The girls looked at him as they passed him and giggled again.

Skulduggery looked back at him and a playful grin apeared. "Why not" he said as he reached the desk. He checked them all in and Skulduggery walked back to them with 4 keys.

"Right, so who is going were?" He asked.

"I'll go on my own if thats okay." Flecher said and Skulduggery handed him his key.

"Our rooms are all next to each other so just let us know if you want something." Skulduggery told him and flecher smiled at him. He strolled away to the staircase up to the top floor were they all where.

"I'll go with Ghastly." Tanith said sweetly, taking hold of Ghastly's arm.

"Damn." Ravel said.

"You _ain't _stealing my girlfriend _boy_" Ghastly growled and grinned at the same time.

Skulduggery laughed as he handed Ghastly the key.

"Who do you want to go with?" He asked Valkyrie.

"Erm...You, if thats okay..No offence Eskrine." She managed.

Ravel folded his arms. "None taken." He said. Acting like he was in a strop.

"If your _that _desparate go and chase those italian girls" Skulduggery laughed.

"I was _joking._"

Skulduggery threw his key at him. "Get lost."

"See ya!" Ravel yelled and ran after Tanith and Ghastly.

Skulduggery put a arm around Valkyrie's sholders. "Come on" He said with a cheeky grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**if you want an idea of what the rooms look like - (h ttp:/hotels./tag/hotels-in-strange**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked towards their room. Up here the walls where made of polished dark wood and the doors where pure white.

Skulduggery unlocked the door and let Valkyrie in before him.

Valkyrie walked in slowly, staring at the ceiling. it was a aqarium. The fishes swimming slowly over her head.

Skulduggery closed the door and leaned agaist it. Watching Valkyrie look around the room.

There was a king-size bed in the middle of the room. The covers a bright blue. The walls where wooden leading into white as they reached the glass of the ceiling. the floor was a creamy marble again and there was a small polished wooden desk in the corner. The seats where the same colour as the bed cover and there where glass doors at the end of the room leading out onto a balcony. Plants where placed randomly and the wardrobes where hidden our of sight.

"This is...Amazing" Valkyrie said as she looked back at Skulduggery, The shadows playing with the gleam in his forest green eyes.

"I thought you would like it." He smirked as he walked over.

"Again good style. But i don't need to make your ego any bigger."

He laughed. "I know. But we should get our stuff packed away."

"Good idea."

She walked over to the wardrobe hidden in the wooden wall, As she put her clothes away. A thought came into her head.

"Where is the bathroom anyway?" she asked.

Skulduggery reached over the the oposit wall and tapped it. A door slid open reveiling a cream painted bathroom.

"Cool. Just needed to know that."

"Good." He said as her turned back to putting his clothes away in the other wardrobe.

Once they where done, They put their suitcases in the corner by the door.

"What do we do now?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know. I think we should let the others unpack themselves before we go barging in."

"Tanith won't be unpacking. She will be kissing Ghastly."

"That's typical."

"I know"

Skulduggery sprawled out onto the bed, His arms crossed behind his head and his legs crossed at the ancles.

"Your relaxed" Valkyrie comented.

"You can join me, I'm not going to bite" He said with a playful laugh.

She sat down awkwardly next to him. One leg crossed under her.

"You know _last_ time..."

_"Okay, Okay. _But that was the only time i have ever bitten you."

"Why did we end up biting each other anyway?"

"I think it was because i wouldn't let you have the popcorn"

She nodded. "Yep. That was it"

She picked up a pillow and hugged it. "I'm tired"

He laughed. "Then why don't you lie down?"

"Cos' your taking all the room."

He sighed. "I can't be bothered to move from _my_ spot."

"The bed isn't yours" She said.

"I payed for it"

"And you agreed for me to sleep in here with you"

He paused. "I could easily send you with Eskrine."

"Oh _could _you?"

"Yes,"

She layed down onto his chest. Curling into him. "I'm to tired to argue with you. So shut up" She murmured from his Shirt.

"So you decided to lay ontop of me and fall asleep?"

"Yes"

"I feel special"

"Lucky you"

The door was knocked and Skulduggery shouted it was open.

Tanith wondered in. "Your room is different from ours"

"Shu-up" Came Valkyrie's voice. Muffled by Skulduggery's shirt.

"She's tired, Arn't you Valkyrie?" He said patting her on the back of her head. He recieved a growl in return.

"So you didn't move to let her lay down?" Tanith asked with a smirk.

"No. She has me as a cushion now." He replied.

"She ain't going to move for a while now."

"I didn't think so."

"Can i get some sleep?" came Valkyrie's yell. Still muffled by Skulduggery's shirt.

"On my chest?" He asked.

"Yes"

He laughed.

xXx

Around 5 hours later, they where all sat in the cafe. It had red walls and wooden tables. The counters where made of wood with a polished shine.

They where sat by the window. Flecher, Ghastly and Tanith on one side. Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Ravel on the other.

"We are going to the American sanctuary tommorrow. Should be fun" Skulduggery said sarcasticly.

"Don't we ever do anything fun on a case?" Flecher whinned.

Skulduggery laughed. "Come on. I'm insane. Of course we do something completely stupid that i suggest and it might get us all killed."

"_Why_ _are_ you insane?"

Skulduggery sighed. "Name one case that we have not almost been killed on."

Flecher paused.

"Exactly." Skulduggery said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Maybe we should all take a trip down the beach in a few days. I wouldn't mind a tan." Tanith suggested.

"Sure. We'll see who looks best without there shirt." Ravel said with a cheeky grin.

"Who would that be then?" Ghastly shot back.

"Me" Ravel grinned.

"Hey Eskrine," Skulduggery said with a grin. "Its the italian girls again." He gestured.

Ravel's head sank. "You bloody bastard" He growled.

Skulduggery grinned and whistled to the girls. They turned to look at him.

Skulduggery laughed before he spoke. "This bloke is single!" He said, pointing to Ravel as he smacked his head onto the table.

One of them walked over. She had black hair that tumbled over her sholders and dark eyes. Her skin was tanned and she wore a summer shirt and shorts covered in floral patterns. She was skinny and perfect.

"And who are you?" She asked Ravel as the put her hands on his sholders.

He looked around at her. "Eskrine"

"Delia." She said. Pronouncing the _E _as _A._

"Hi"

She smiled. Revieling a purfect white smile. "Do want a drink Eskrine?"

"I'll pay then" He said getting up and ignoring the cheers he got.

They watched him walk away with the girls. Both arms around each of their waists.

"Now its Flechers turn" Ghastly said with a grin.

"Nah" Flecher said. "I'm not looking for anyone. Try Skul"

There was a awkward silence before Skulduggery spoke. "I've...I'm not looking" He said. Correcting himself.

Ghastly arched a eyebrow.

"Shut up" Skulduggery growled.

"When are we going to the beach then?" Tanith asked.

"Well, if not tommorrow afternoon, we go the next day. Unless we need to do more stuff including the case." Skulduggery said.

"For once." Valkyrie said. "Can you garantie that we go?"

He paused, "No."

She sighed and cursed his name.

xXx

Valkyrie walked into the room with Skulduggery. She took her clothes out of the draw and went to bathroom.

She got changed and came out, letting Skulduggery into the Bathroom to get changed.

She looked up, The fishes where swimming in a dim light above her. The reflection of the water on the walls.

She curled into the bed. Still looking up at the fishes. There where so many different types and colours. the corals just the same.

Skulduggery opened the door and she turned to watch him as he put his other clothes in the draw. He was wearing checkered bottoms and a white t-shirt that outlined his figure.

He walked over and layed down. The awkward silence that filled the room to much for her.

"That fishy is pretty." She said, indicating to the fish that was swimming above them. It was a beige colour with dark brown spots. The two fins on either side of it where like half circles. The ends of them had hints of blue in them and like the body, They where speckled with dark brown spots.

"They're rare" Skulduggery said.

"I haven't seen any of them before."

"Maybe i'll take you to see some other fish, But for now, You need to go to sleep."

She smiled. "Good night Skul." She said as the turned over.

"Good night Valkyrie" He said, Both of them welcomed by sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie opened her eye's to Skulduggery, His eyes where closed and he was sleeping peacfully. His dark hair everywhere. She couldn't help herself but grin at him.

She got up groaning and smiling at the same time. Trying not to make to much noise and went over to her wardrobe. She took out her new work clothes that Ghastly had made for her. A sleeveless navy blue boddic with black do up laces and a short sleeved black overcoat. The trousers where navy blue and her boots where covered in silver buckles, They where black to match her jacket.

She walked over to her suit case and undid one of the zips. She reached in slowly and took out a box.

She glanced behind her before letting her hand touch the neckless , Skulduggery had bought it for her. They had been wondering around town when she saw it in the shop window. He had litrally dragged her in there and bought it for her. She smiled at the memory.

It was made out of an unbreakable silver chain. (courtesy of Ghastly.), The gem in the middle was a glistening emrald cut into a flower with a diamond circle around it.

She closed the lid back over the neckless and took it with her into the bathroom.

xXx

She came out with her hair freshyly washed and dried. She put her clothes away in the wardrobe and picked up the box.

Valkyrie opened the box. And risked another glance behind her before taking out the neckless. She handled it carfully, A horrible thought in her head that she was going to damage it.

"You want me to help you put that on?" Asked a voice. Making her jump.

She turned to glare at Skulduggery, "Do you mind not making me jump?"

He sighed. "Do you want me to help you on with it?"

"If you wouldn't mind." She said and he becond her over.

He took the neckless from her and put it around her neck. He did up the little clip and his hand brushed the top of her back slightly.

She bit her lip when she moved away. "You getting up?"

"Yes" He grinned and stood. "I was waiting for you to come out of there."

"I would eventually."

"Thought so." He said as he woundered into the bathroom with his clothes.

xXx

Valkyrie turned on her phone, There was a text from Tanith. It said-

_Heeyy! You done anything with him yet? ;) _

Valkyrie growled angrily and text her back saying-

_No! Who do you think i am? I ain't going to do anything! -_-_

She turned her phone on vibrate so Skulduggery wouldn't hear it go off whilst they where out were-ever they where ment to be going.

She slipped it in her pocket and took her gun out of her suitcase. She had carved a symbol on hers and Skulduggery's so they where undetected.

She loaded the bullets into the chamber and clicked it shut, just at that moment, Skulduggery came out of the bathroom. he was wearing a open black shirt and black bottoms that where tucked into his boots. A black full length jacket hung on him, The collar up and the buckles gleaming.

He put his clothes away and took his own gun out. "You done?"

"Yep" Her phone went off again and took it from her pocket.-

_Why not! he's perfect for you! 3_

She growled and Skulduggery walked over and tried to read the text, But she tilted it towards her. Giving him the innocent look.

"What are you and who-ever talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He arched an eyebrow and walked away slowly. And she resumed texting Tanith.-

_You IDIOT. He almost saw what you just wrote! -_-'_

She almost sent the text when Skulduggery darted for her phone. She dived out of the way and landed on the floor, Whilst he landed on the bed.

"Damn," He cursed. His fist banging against the bed.

"Girl stuff, Boy" She said and sent the text.

He propped himself up by his elbows, His coat spread out everywhere. "What kind of _girl _stuff?"

"Don't worry." She said getting up, She picked up her gun and slipped it into the holster in her jacket.

"Come on then" He sighed.

xXx

Skulduggery and Valkyrie where waiting in the lobby area of the hotel. Valkyrie was slouched in one of the chairs whilst Skulduggery was stood up.

Valkyrie text Tanith again.-

_Don't laugh. Also, Get your ass down here NOW!_

"Don't laugh about what?" Skulduggery asked.

She looked at him and glared. "Just something that happened in school" She lied.

"What happened in school?"

"Nothing that would concern you"

He laughed and the door was swung open. Tanith, Ravel, Ghastly and Flecher walked through.

Tanith was wearing a thin grey hood with short sleeves. The hood was pulled up over the top of her head and her blonde curls where over her bold shoulders. Her skinny leather trousers where tucked into her boots and her sword was covered by the black short sleaved leather jacket that hung on her shoulders. Her boddic collar showing over the hoodie.

Ghastly was wearing a shirt that showed off his muscles and suit bottoms. He had his usual shoes on and a brown jacket that had the collar sticking up. His hadn't activated his facade.

Ravel was wearing a black shirt that was open at the top. His trousers where tucked into motorbike boots that where decorated with buckles and his waist length leather jacket was open.

Flecher was wearing a t-shirt with army trackies. His blonde hair spiked up as usual, He was wearing a army jacket that made his shoulders seem bigger and brouder.

Tanith grinned at Valkyrie and she scowled her response.

"Get up to anything Eskrine?" Skulduggery teased Ravel.

Ravel tried to put on a inoccent face. "No"

"He's got their numbers for future occasions." Ghastly grinned and Ravel rugby tackled him. The both of them grinning whilst playfighting.

"Lets get going." Skulduggery laughed and they walked on. With the boys still fighting behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM...LOVED? I can't believe these reveiws. Thankyou people!**

**Sorry if this chapter is CRAP. I can never do sanctuary's. They drive me mad. Minnor swearing.**

Skulduggery walked towards the building that house the American Santuary. It was a old theatre that was kept as it was from the 1930's. The engravings still painted and cared for in the walls. He gripped the handle and they all walked in. He led them down a corridor to a brick wall.

"Is it like the old Sanctuary?" Valkyrie asked him.

"No. There is a symbol somewhere..." He awnsered as he searched the wall. Once he found it he murmured something under his breath and the symbol glowed. The wall slowly parted and they slipped through into the Sanctuary.

It was nothing like the Irish one. For starters the walls were made from stone and had black engravings. The torches on the walls where the only light and plants had gotten through the gaps in the stone. Skulls were randomly placed anywhere.

"Can we speak to The Grand Mage about the Avious Dark case please?" Skulduggery asked the blonde woman behind the desk. She looked up and him and smirked. Placing her chin on her fist.

"Skulduggery. I haven't seen you since that night in the _Night Inn_"

He mirrored he smirk. "Don't worry Mel', That _won't _be happening _again_"

Valkyrie poked his arm. "Don't bother telling me you where up to _nothing _because i know you that much now that i can_ guess _what you were up too"

Mel' smirked again. "Your good Valkyrie Cain. Noticing the errors of your mentors past" She picked up a phone and held it to her ear. "The names Melice Arrow" She smiled.

Someone seemed to awnser the phone,"Yeah, We have got the detectives here if you want me to send them in...Sure, Bye"

She put the phone down and looked at them. She went to speak but wipped her head around when she saw Ghastly and Ravel.

"What the hell are the Elders of _Ireland_ doing _here_?" She asked.

"Best mates" Skulduggery replied for them. "We would preffer if that news did _not _get around"

"Sure thing, Tear drop" She smiled. "Now. Go through that door and its your first on the left"

He laughed. Once they were through the door Valkyrie turned to him.

"_Tear drop_?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said and let a single tear run down his cheek as he smiled at her. She found it unerving to see Skulduggery cry.

"How did you do that?"

"Easy. I'll teach you one day"

She smiled and they walked through the first door on their left. It led them into a giant ball room that was empty appart from the two men and a woman stood watching them.

"Your the detectives from Ireland? I knew they would send _you lot_" The woman said. She was wearing a black robe with green patterns. She had thick dark ginger locks and bright red lips. Her pale skin and green eyes seemed to gleam.

"Daniella Light. How are you?" Ghastly asked with a playful smirk when the Elder's eyes widdened at His and Ravel's presence.

"_You two_ shouldn't _be here_" One of the men growled. He was small but strong. His blonde hair was brushed off his face and his blue eyes were cold.

"_Sorry_ if you don't _like_ the fact that we are a _team_ and we work_ together_. So it is either all of us or none of us" Ravel snarled.

"Sorry Elder Bespoke. But Carlos here is a pain in the neck at times" The other elder said. He was tall and old. His hard features and thickly muscled arms showed that he was not to be messed with. "We do accsept you all being here. For those of you who don't know me my name its Clive Bliss. Grand Mage of the American Sanctuary. I am sorry for the fact that neither Sanctuary's payed for your hotel and it is most likely Mr Pleasant here is going to be sending us a bill."

Skulduggery smirked but said nothing.

"I hope you get this case sorted out sooner rather than later" He said and looked at Skulduggery. "You of all people know how dangerous Avious is"

Skulduggery nodded and looked away from his glaring friends.

"He was last sighted in a feild of Wotton Farm. Placing some device by the tree's there. We do not know what he was planting but we can guess. So this is were your flying skills come in handy, Skulduggery. I will leave you to come up with the rest of your cunning plans and disatorous ideas" He said and they saw it as there que to leave.

As they walked out. Someone called behind them. "Don't get into another fight like you did at high school!" It was most likely Daniella. Skulduggery growled as everyone turned to look at him with folded arms.

xXx

They got out of the Santuary and walked slowly to the Black Roller. All eyes on Skulduggery.

"So you got into some fight because he said something about your girlfriend?" Flecher asked. Pretending he didn't know.

"Yes" Skulduggery replied.

"So...What do we do now?" Tanith asked.

"I think Skulduggery promised us a trip to the beach. It's only 1 O'clock and its _baking _out here" Valkyrie said elbowing him.

Skulduggery rolled his green eyes. "Fine. But we will need to pop back to the hotel so you lot can get you blooming costumes or whatever"

"Thankyou Skully" She said sweetly and put her arm into his.

"Why did you just call me that?"

"Because it is shorter than saying _Skulduggery_"

"Suit yourself" He said as he opened the car door. Everyone hopped into their seats and they speed off to the Hotel.

xXx

Skulduggery pulled up next to the golden beach. The ride from the hotel to the beach had taken a hour with Valkyrie and Tanith telling him speed up.

Tanith jumped the wall the no effort at all. Her legs shown by her shorts. She had a sleavless top on and Valkyrie had gone for the same choice. She jumped the wall after Tanith.

"We shall see now, Won't we?" Ravel challenged.

All of them either side of him grinned. They all ran forward and jumped the wall.

"So who is going to win the shirtless contest?" Valkyrie asked them.

Skulduggery shook his head as he walked through the sand barefoot. "You just want to see us shirtless"

"No Shit Sherlock" Tanith grinned.

He sighed and slumped down on the sand. He brought his knees up to his chest with his ancles crossed and rested his arms on them. Ghastly and Ravel mirrored him. Flecher just sat out of the way of them.

"Copying idiots who don't know how to look good" Skulduggery grumbled.

"Man i have to get a picture of that" Tanith smirked and picked up her camera.

Skulduggery turned his head away when Tanith took the picture. She glared and he shot back a look. "I _hate _cameras"

"Skulduggery has a camera fear!" Valkyrie chanted and he glared.

"Shut up" He snarled.

"_Neveeeeer_" She smirked and poked his arm.

"Poke me again and i will kill you"

She poked him again and his hands gripped her wrists and he pinned her down. He tickled her sides and she tried not to scream. He laughed playfully and took hold of her wrists again. Grinning down at her.

"Like that?" He laughed when she glared.

There was a snort of laughter and they looked over to Tanith who had her hand clamped on her mouth.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" She said. Getting up to walk over to Ghastly. Her grin not dampening.

Valkyrie freed her hands from his grip. Her eyes locked onto his. She pushed on his shoulders. Forcing him off her so she was able to sit on his lap.

"Don't forget that competition..." She said and her hand touched one of his shirt buttons.

Little did they know, They were being watched.

"Do you _want_ to see me shirtless?"

"I _want_ to decide who is better out of you, Ravel and Flecher"

"I had a thought then that you were going to say i was _better_ than them two" He smirked.

"Nah. You'll have to prove it"

"How?"

"Shirt"

"Your _desprate_"

"Says the man who has me on his _lap_"

Her words caused a few sniggers from behind them.

"Point taken" He said.

She smiled inoccently and he sighed, Reaching to his shirt to undo the buttons. Wolf wistles came from behind them and Skulduggery looked round to give them a sheepish smile. He shrugged his shirt off with Valkyrie still on his lap. Her chocolate coloured eyes sparkling and her strong arms folded.

She nodded when he looked at her. His arms folded infront of him.

"_Very niiiiiiice_" She smiled.

He glared. "Now go and ask Ravel, Ghastly and Flecher to take off their shirts"

"We already _have_" Came Ravels voice. And he turned to three shirtless boys and a _very _smug looking Tanith.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey...YEAH YEAH YEAH. I KNOW. I am sorry i didn't update. There has been ALOT of family issues at the moment...ANYWAY. Lets NOT dwel on that, lets get to the story...**

"How come it was easy for me to get _3 men _to go _shirtless _and it took you the _same_ amount of time to get _one _shirtless?" Tanith questioned her friend as she sat with the shirtless boys. All seemed ALOT hotter.

"Yeah, Cos Mr Pleasant here is _so stubborn_" Valkyrie replied.

"Good. At least that tells me that you won't be dragging me off to the _Rolls Royce _in 5 seconds" He nodded.

Her eyes widdened. "_God no_."

"Good" He smirked.

"...Did you _want_ me to?"

It was Skulduggery's turn for his face to fall. "NO!"

She nodded. "Thats good"

Skulduggery raised his hand and smirked at her. She didn't understand what he was doing and gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?"

"Look behind you" He smirked and a wall of water crashed into her back as she looked over her shoulder. She froze for a few seconds, Glaring at Skulduggery who was laughing before growling and getting up. Picking up a handful of sea-weed and threw it at him, It missed as he bent down whilst running to pick up his cigarettes. He turned to her and stopped running, That dark hair blown across his devilish face as he lit the ciggarette.

"You said you were going to _STOP!_" Tanith yelled at him.

"Soon" He finished. Taking a drag of the ciggarette as Tanith glared.

Skulduggery didn't pay any attention to the glaring Tanith. He was too busy grinning devilishly at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie charged at Skulduggery and he tried to dodge, But she cought him and they both crashed to the floor.

Skulduggery yelled when Valkyrie began burrying him in the sand. He pushed her off, Still holding his ciggarette in his hand. She couldn't stop giggling at Skulduggery as he tried to brush himself down. But the sand stuck to him.

He looked up at Valkyrie to see her rolling about the floor laughing. "_Argh! _Val! I hate you for this!" He growled. Valkyrie laughed harder and Everyone laughed at him.

"This stuff has gotten _everywhere_!" He cursed.

"_Ugh_!" Valkyrie yelled. "Something i did _not _need to know!"

"Your fault!"

"Your one flirtatious _dick, _Skulduggery" Ghastly told him. Shaking his head.

"At least i bloody _got one!"_ He yelled at him.

"Not so sure about_ that_"

"Why?"

"You haven't got the balls to tell-"

"Okay shut up now" Skulduggery said. Doing his best to brush himself down, But failing epicly.

"Good boy for agreeing with me" Ghastly smirked.

"Shut your face"

"Never" Ghastly grinned.

xXx

Everyone piled into the door after a afternoon of the beach. Valkyrie and Skulduggery still giggling at eachother for when they had dragged eachother into the sea. Fletcher was winding up Tanith and Ravel was punching Ghastly and the boxer looked like he was about to throttle him.

"Y'all want to meet down her at 7 for dinner?" Skulduggery asked.

"1-" Valkyrie grinned. "Your picking up the American accent-" He glared when she said that, But she only grinned widder. "2- That would be fine aslong as you clean yourself"

Sniggers came from everyone, But Skulduggery just rolled his eyes in response.

"We all better get up there," Tanith smiled. "Its 6:15, Now"

As they walked past the lady at the desk, Ravel muttered under his breath. "I'm a _loner_"

Skulduggery laughed. "I thought you had their numbers?"

"They trashed my phone"

Skulduggery laughed again. "One thing you never do, Eskrine" He pointed. "Is let a girl have your _phone_"

"Damn well true, That is" Ghastly agreed and Tanith giggled.

They began climbing the stairs."But letting a_ boy _have your phone is _worse_" Valkyrie said, Elbowing Skulduggery.

"What did i do?" He asked innoccently.

"You tried to_ steal _my phone whilst i was having a_ private _conversation with _Tanith_" She accused.

Skulduggery stopped dead and everyone almost ran into his back. They had almost reached the top of the stairs, But Skulduggery wasn't going to let them past.

"_What _private conversation?" He said after he turned. Sucpicion in his voice.

"Nothing that would concern you" Valkyrie said. She tried to walk past him, But his arm came out infront of her to stop her.

"Something tells me a _secret _is going around" He smirked.

"No, I told you. Its just school" She lied. She HATED lieing to Skulduggery, Especially when it involved her feelings.

"Whats going on in school?" He asked, Raising a eyebrow.

"Friendship issues. Okay?" Tanith thanked god when Skulduggery turned and continued walking up the stairs.

Skulduggery walked into his room with Valkyrie following behind, Ravel went into his and Tanith put a arm around Ghastly's shoulders and opened the door to their room.

The walls were white with black and red swirls decorating them. The bed frame was black with a red bed sheet. Red leather chairs were in the far end of the room and like Skulduggery and Valkyrie's room; Vibrant colours of fish swam across their ceiling. Tanith fell backwards onto the bed, Her blonded hair spread out around her.

"That was close" Tanith said. Ghastly looked at her whilst he was shrugging off his jacket. A eyebrow raised at her.

"That it was" He replied.

She sat up. Ghastly knew Skulduggery better, That way she would find out what he was like when it came to a situation like this.

"Would Skulduggery ever act on Valkyrie with his feelings?" She questioned.

"No. He keeps telling himself that its wrong. I didn't approve of it at first, But when you told me Valkyrie had the same feelings for him I _softened_ and if there is one thing for certain-" He sat down on the end of the bed. "-He will _never_ act on her unless there is proof that she loves him. Someones word is not enough for him."

"Oh.."

"What were you thinking?" He demanded. A grin playfully lit up the scars on his head.

"I thought if i told Skul' then maybe he would talk to her, But.."

Ghastly chuckled. "No, You would need evedence for the detective"

"But.."

Ghastly gave her a questioning look.

"...Her phone"

"No." Ghastly barked.

"Why not?"

"It would be like chinesse flippin' wispears. Let Skulduggery find out by himself."

"That could be disastorous"

"I know. But it will turn out to be alright in the end."

"Sure. But they really should get together"

"They will. Skulduggery maybe telling himself not to love her, But I bet you that if he could, He would have her _in his arms._"

"He is scared of rejection"

"Precisely" Ghastly said, He walked into the bathroom and freshened himself up. Tanith did the same once she was able to get in.

Once she came out, Ghastly put his arms around her and kissed her. "It will happen" He murmured against her lips. Making her smile.

xXx

Skulduggery washed himself off from the sand in the shower. He could see it collecting in lumps on the floor and slowly drifting towards the drain. The soap from his body mixing with it.

He ran a hand through his drenched hair as he lent against one of the shower walls. Usually, Valkyrie would of reacted with ease to his questions. But 15 minutes ago she awnsered with a...A fear in her eyes. Now he thought about it, He had looked at Tanith. And the woman had a worried look on her face...

BUT. It was nothing of his concern. Tanith was Valkyrie's friend. The girl she shared things with. Not Skulduggery. He was far to nosey for his own good.

Skulduggery opened the shower door and was taking the towel off the radator when the door began to open.

"Skul-" Valkyrie began. But was cut off.

"_CLOSE THE GOD DAMN DOOR BEFORE YOU SEE ME NAKED!" _Skulduggery roared. Valkyrie closed it, But he could still hear her in fits of laughter in their room.

"YOU COW!" He yelled whilst grinning. Putting on his clothes.

"I thought you were _dressed_!" She yelled back.

"_Why _did you think _that_?"

"Because your always telling me how fast and graceful you are!"

Skulduggery sighed and shook his head, The girl was still in fits of laughter.

"Thats because i _am_!" He yelled and walked out of the bathroom. Valkyrie looked at him giggling.

"Come on giggle bag" He said, Taking hold of her arm and leading her out of the hotel room.

xXx

Valkyrie sat down next to Tanith at the table in the cafetiria. There were people all around them but none taking notice of them.

Skulduggery was sat directly infront of her. Next to Ghastly and Ravel sat by the window. Fletcher sat opposit Ravel by the window.

"Whats everyone havin' then?" The waiter asked them. She was a tall woman with thick blonde locks that fell over her shoulders. The classic waitresses dress outlined her thin figure and her small notebook and pen were at the ready.

"Salomon sandwich" Skulduggery smiled at her. She seemed a little love struck by him. But got back to her job in a second.

"Bowl'a soup" Tanith grinned and shrugged when everyone gave her a weird look.

"Just a ham sandwhich for me" Fletcher smiled.

"Cheese and tomato baguette" Ghastly said.

"Salad bun" Ravel said. He only glanced to the woman. Quickly moving his eyes back to the window.

"Just a tuna sandwhich, Thanks" Valkyrie said. Not taking her eyes off Ravel. Once the waiter was gone, She placed a hand on his arm.

He looked at her questioningly. But didn't say a word.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Nothing" He said. He wasn't the usual Ravel. This Ravel was a tired man who looked like he was close to tears.

He sighed. Giving up on all the eyes staring at him. "Fine! My _mother died_. And i wasn't even there to_ hold her hand_. You all happy now?" He turned away. Head in his hand.

Valkyrie got up. The waitress had come back with her meal and she gave a small indication to put it down. She did that and Valkyrie put her arms around Ravel. Pulling him gently into a hug. Ravel pulled her ontop of his knee and she gave him another gentle hug.

All said that they where sorry for his loss. But Skulduggery remained silent. His fist clenched on the table and his mind livid with jelousy. He managed to calm himself down and look away. His meal was placed infront of him, But he didn't feel like eating it anymore.

Valkyrie got off Ravel and took a seat infront of Skulduggery. He refused to look at her and poked at his sandwhich. Ending up taking a small bite.

Everyone was tucking into their meal when Valkyrie said- "I walked in on Skulduggery earlier"

Everyone gave her puzzled looks. And she explained that she had opened the door when Skulduggery was in the shower, Thinking that he was dressed and about to come out. Making everyone laugh.

Skulduggery didn't pay any attention. He was in a bad mood. He didn't know why he was jelous of Valkyrie sitting on _Ravel's knee. _But he still was.

Tanith looked at Skulduggery with a grin plastered on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah.." He said. He wasn't in the mood at the moment for laughing.

"_Whats_ up with _you_?" Valkyrie asked. A eyebrow raised.

"_Nothing that would concern _You." He grumbled and stood. Walking out of the cafetiria with his head held high. Not bothering to awnser to the voices behind him.

xXx

Skulduggery lay there on the bed with his right arm behind his neck and his ancles crossed, In his pijammas and watching the fishes swimming above him.

He had calmed down. Now seeing himself foolish for walking out on them like that, But he didn't care. Why he had let himself get worked up over something as small and pointless like that he didn't know.

_HAAHAA! _His mind laughed at him. _Your just like a hormonal TEENAGER!_

He muttured a curse under his breath and took out his phone from his trousers he had placed on the floor next too him. Glancing down at the three missed calles from Valkyrie.

_Oh. So she DOES care._ His mind pointed out.

Skulduggery sighed and put his phone back into the trouser pocket. He didn't feel like talking. It wasn't because he thought he would look stupid, It was because he felt _depressed. _Falling in love with someone and then going crazy because they sat on _someone elses knee _was something that made him depressed. Yes, He_ was _like a hormonal teenager.

The door to the appartment opened and Skuduggery didn't glance. Already knowing it was Valkyrie. She came over to him and layed down next to him. Staring at him.

He couldn't take those eyes on him any-longer and turned to give her a full scale glare. She gave him a look and got up. "_God_, your grumpy. Ain't you?" She said as she picked up her pijammas and walked into the bathroom. Quickly getting changed. She emerged, Looking at Skulduggery. His eyes where fixed on the wall infront of him.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him. Sitting next to him. Her hand rested on his arm and she loomed over him. His eyes where still fixed into a deadly glare infront of him.

"Its nothing, Val" He said. Taking his arm away from her hand and bringing up the covers around him. Turning away from her.

"..Night then.." She said. Pulling the covers around her and only getting a small "Night" In reply from the man next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, i am SORRY. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry...**

Skulduggery opened his eyes, The thick glare of the early morning sun blaring at him through the open window. He squinted and noticed he had a arm around Valkyrie. He groaned and gently took his arm away. He was in a better mood today, But he still was annoyed.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes with one hand, Feeling them return to normal and loose the groggy-ness. Valkyrie cirled slightly into herself and Skulduggery half-smiled and got up. Not making a single sound as he picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom.

xXx

Valkyrie's eyes sprang open when she heard the bathroom door click. She sat up and looked to where Skulduggery was last night and saw he was gone. She got up and looked out of the glass doors to the balcony, The trees glistened with the sun light and the sky was clear blue. Not a cloud in sight.

She turned and got out her clothes from the draw, A fresh green sleaved and brown lace boddice and baggy forest green bottoms that tucked into brown boots. She text Tanith asking for one of the many swords the girl had brought.

She sat on the edge of the bed just as Tanith text her back. She took out her phone and read the message-

_Sure, is Skul still in a bad mood? x_

Valkyrie sighed and text her back saying she didn't know. She hopped he wasn't in a bad mood. It made her feel un-easy.

The bathroom door opened and Skulduggery stepped out. He looked into her eyes for a moment but ended up looking down at his boots.

"You okay?" She asked him.

He turned to look at her. His forest green eyes wide. "Yeah...You?"

"Yes, Thanks"

Skulduggery said nothing else. He just turned away, Continuing to put his clothes in the draw.

She watched him for a while before going into the bathroom to get changed.

xXx

Valkyrie and Skulduggery wandered into the hotel lobby. Valkyrie infront and Skulduggery looked like he was being lead somewhere he didn't want to go.

Ghastly stalked up to Skulduggery and dragged him back through the door they had come through with eyes staring after him.

"Does that have anything to do with last night?" Fletcher asked and Tanith turned to him. Her clothes where the same from yesterday, But all were brown.

"Yes it does. But i wouldn't mention it" Tanith said. Glaring at the door.

"Why did he act the way he did?" Ravel asked.

"Private matter" Tanith mumbled.

"What do you mean, _Private matter?_"

"Don't worry" Tanith growled. She walked up to Valkyrie and handed the girl the sword that she had asked for.

"Cheers Tanith" Valkyrie said, Slipping the sword into her belt. But when her friend went to walk away, Valkyrie took hold of her arm. "Whats wrong with Skul'?"

Tanith tore her arm from her friends grip. "He told you"

"When?"

"Last night"

The memory came back to her. Skulduggery sat infront of her giving her a full scale glare and saying; _Nothing that concerns you._

Valkyrie looked at her friend. Seeing that it wasn't her right to know and took a seat. Ghastly came back through the door with Skulduggery. The tailor looked as angry as hell.

"Lets get to the car" He mumbled. Skulduggery never said a word. He just followed them all out to the Rolls Royce.

They all walked out into the sun. Its strong rays heating up the shoulders of their coats. Valkyrie kept glancing at Skulduggery, He would normally make a joke. But today he was as silent as a mouse. Not even his footsteps on the gravel could be heard.

They all slid into the Rolls Royce. Buckling their seatbelts and shifting into more comfortable positions.

"Were are we going?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery as he pulled out onto the road.

"Wotton Farm" He awnsered, Not looking at her with his voice barley above a whisper. She heard Ghastly sigh and turned to look at him. He was leaning against the car window with his right hand pinching the bridge between his eyes. Tanith had folded her arms and was glaring at something whilst Fletcher and Ravel stared out their windows.

She looked back at the road ahead of them and out of the corner of her eye, She noticed Skulduggery growl with anger. His hands tightening on the stearing wheel.

xXx

They all headed into the ruins of Wotton Farm. It had been a 2 hour drive and Skulduggery had not said a word. His eyes had been trained to the road infront of him. He knew it would've been a VERY bad idea to have said anything.

The farm was around 20 square acres. Trees outlined the edge of the farm and the buildings had thatched roofs. It seemed like a innocent place with two horses casually grazing at the grass. But they knew it wasn't.

Skulduggery's boot crunched against something and he stopped, Bending down to pick it up.

It was a scrunched up peice of tin. There where scatch marks that made out the letters S and K. Skulduggery frowned and bent the peice of tin so that it was flat. He read the small message that was scratched onto the tin.

_Skulduggery. Following me is going to destroy you. After all, I know your dirty little secret._

Skulduggery's eyes widdened a fraction and he looked up to Ravel, Ghastly, Valkyrie, Tanith and Fletcher who were staring clulessly at him.

"Whats on that peice of tin that you find so intersting?" Fletcher asked.

"Nothing." Skulduggery said. Slipping the peice of tin into his pocket.

"If its not intersting, Then why did you put it in your pocket?"

Skulduggery didn't reply. He just walked on to the farm house door, which he burst of its hinges.

"Was that really necesary?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery. "There could've been a elderly couple here."

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "They would be dead. You can smell their blood."

Everyone else but Skulduggery stopped dead. Realising the smell of copper and salt.

Skulduggery looked over the table top. He walked around it and placed his hands down. Giving everyone else on the other side what seemed to be the most evil look anyone could give.

"Search the house. Look for anything" He said. He straitened his back so that his full height was shown. "Don't worry if there is a dead body, It won't get up and kill you." He said. Just as a dead woman walked through the doorway behind him.

"Skul-" Tanith said.

"What?" He asked. The dead woman swung for his head but he ducked low, Kicking at her legs.

The elderly woman got up off the floor and clumsily picked up a umbrella from the floor. She swung it like a baseball bat but Skulduggery caught it and tore it out of her hands. He kicked her in the face and as she stumbled back, Valkyrie wrapped shadows around her and held her against the wall. She thrashed but couldn't break the bonds.

"She's not a zombie." Ravel said. "Even _they _have logical thought"

"She's possesed." Skulduggery said.

"What do you mean?" Fletcher asked.

"Avious" Skulduggery replied simply.

"How?" He didn't train himself it that area of adept magic" Valkyrie said.

"Symbol" Skulduggery said. His eyes drifted to something, Then drifted back.

"How do you know?" Ghastly asked.

Skulduggery gave a bruttal laugh. "Look"

Ghastly looked over his shoulder just as Avious came at him. The man drove Ghastly up against a wall and punched him. Blood poured out of Ghastly's nose and Skulduggery and Ravel reared up behind Avious. Grabbing him and throwing him into the dinner table, That shattered on impact.

Valkyrie and Tanith drew their swords and loomed over Avious. "Your under arrest"

Avious smiled. "Oh am i?"

There was a explosion and Valkyrie fell back, Blinking rapidly to try and get her sight back. She heard running footsteps and someone get up. They seemed to stumble and slam into something. Making them fall to the ground.

Her sight finally came back and she looked up to see that it was Skulduggery who had fallen. He was on his back and had a burn on his neck. She watched as he rolled over, Managing to support himself as he sat up. Placing his hands firmly on the floor.

She managed to crawl over too him. Slumping against his frame. "You okay?" He asked as they watched everyone else mutter curses and get up. Groaning all the while.

"As good as a dead man" She replied. He laughed, Lighting up a ciggarette and looked back just in time to see Fletcher smack his head into the floor after attempting to get up.


	9. Chapter 9

Valkyrie growled in pain when they smacked her shoulder back into joint. The blast had given her a dislocated shoulder, Skulduggery a burn on his neck and all up his right arm, Ghastly a burned and bruised chest, Ravel a broken pair of legs, Fletcher had bruising all-over him were he was blasted into a wall and Tanith a slice along her leg were she had fallen into the debrey of the dinning table.

"Now, Keep that in the stuff i've applied for a hour and you'll be out. But it'll be painful for'a while." The Doctor told her. He was black and broad shouldered and a nice man considering his job, Most doctors would be grumbling at her. Especially Kenspeckle if he was still here.

"Thanks" Valkyrie muttured. Resisting the urge to rub her burning shoulder.

Ravel wheeled himself into the room in a wheel chair. His legs exposed and covered in the same layer of gloop she had on her arm, However he had braces holding his legs in place. He grinned and did a 360 digree turn and stopped next to her bed.

"This is _really _fun" He laughed.

"Looks it" She flashed back.

"You want a go?"

"Can't, Not allowed to move my shoulder."

"Why not?"

"Dislocated it."

"Ouch!"

"Not as bad as your legs"

"I've been worse, Trust me"

"Same"

Skulduggery wandered into the room. His eyes hazzy and his shoulders stooped. He was shirtless, Expsosing the seriousness of the burns. "I just been to see Tanith, She's getting her leg stitched up-" He looked at Ravel. "-How's Ghastly?"

Ravel gave a smile. "He got injected with this stuff they found in Kenspeckles lab, He's heeling fast, I tell you"

"He always does"

"Thats a boxer for you"

Skulduggery nodded, Taking a seat, Whincing when his body touched the chair. But he stayed put. The Skulduggery that had woken up this morning had returned, The I-Ain't-Gonna-Talk-To-You one.

"You okay?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery, But he just gave a nod.

Ravel face palmed. "For gods sake..." He said under he breath.

"Not interested, Eskrine." Skulduggery snapped.

"You-"

"Not. _Interested_."

Ravel sighed and turned away. Skulduggery folded his arms and kept his mouth shut. Ravel and Valkyrie knew speaking would be a bad idea right now.

xXx

Valkyrie wandered into Tanith's room, She was spread out on the hospital bed and her hands were placed behind her head. She looked relaxed compaired to the current situation. Like it had brushed right over her head full of blonde curls.

"How are you, Kiddo?" Tanith asked her as she took a seat.

"I'm _19_, I may be young but i'm not a _kid_ anymore"

"You act and are when you're around us, Valkyrie." She told her sternly, "Anyway, 'Ow Are you?"

"As good as a _dead man_" Valkyrie grinned. "You?"

"Never felt better!" She grinned back.

"Good to know your doing well"

"And you"

They both grinned at eachother. "So, How has Skulduggery been with you when he came in to see you?"

Valkyrie looked down and then met Tanith's eyes again. "He goes from saying alot one minute to a long period of time where he says no more than two words."

"It concerns you?"

"Yes, It does." Valkyrie looked at her for a moment, Her eyebrow furrowed and her head tilted. "Do you know something?"

"No. I have ideas, But i will not say them because i respect Skulduggery's privacy. I'm sorry"

Valkyrie shook her head. "Its okay, I know he'll tell me one day"

A grin formed on Taniths lips as she thought of Skulduggery declaring his love to her. "He will, I promise you he will."

"Thats good to know-" She said, But was cut off by the door opening. It was Skulduggery himself. His back was propped up by the door frame and his hands were in his pockets.

"Ready to go?" He asked Valkyrie. His face was expressionless.

Valkyrie got up and gave a look to Tanith, The woman understood her look and nodded, Skulduggery was back to his i-ain't-gonna-say-a-word-to-you self again.

"See you" Valkyrie said, Giving her a smile.

"Sure, Text me so i won't get bored" Tanith grinned and no matter how much she tried, She couldn't help but think that Skulduggery wanted to take her back because he would be lonely without her.

xXx

Valkyrie and Skulduggery entered their room. Skulduggery closed the door as he watched Valkyrie slip off her coat and throw it down onto the floor, Flopping down onto the bed by jumping up when she felt the pain.

Skulduggery sighed and sat on the upper end of the bed. His back propped up by the wall and bed board behind him. "Do you want me to massage your shoulders?" He asked. Giving the faintest hint of a beautiful smile.

"Sure" She said. Skulduggery indicated for her to sit on his lap and that is what she did, Smiling when she felt a pair of red hot but nice hands touch her shoulders.

"Why have you been moody lately Skul'?" She asked as he worked.

"Doesn't matter. Its a tiny, Stupid, Pathetic little_ thing _to get me worked up on"

"If you say so.." She said. Glad that he was talking again.

Silence envloped them and Valkyrie relaxed into Skulduggery's hands. She felt him pressure on the bit that was painful and she felt that pain fade away. He always had that affect on her and she didn't doubt he had the same affect on other people.

Skulduggery always seemed to make all her worries and all her pain go away whenever he was close to her. He would make her smile whenever she had unstoppable tears falling from her eyes, He would punch someone that had offended her. And most of all, He was ALWAYS there for her. That was why she had fallen uncontrolably inlove with him.

She felt him shift behind her and she felt small puffs of hot air on the back of her neck. His hands reached a spot and she flinched, He stopped and murmured low- "Did i hurt you?"

She turned to look into his eyes. "No, Thats just the bit thats sore. You can continue." She said and turned back around.

"Let me know if i hurt you again" He said.

She felt him masage the painful spot on the backs of her shoulders and closed her eyes at the pain. Forcing it away. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

She opened her eyes. "Yeah, Thanks" After a long pause and alot of deciding, She said- "I'm worried about you, Skulduggery"

"Why?" He asked. His voice right next to her ear.

"Because you're _never _usually _this _quiet."

"Like i said. Small, Pointless and _Pathetic_. So don't bother _prying_"

She laughed her response and silence filled the air again. But Valkyrie was thinking back to when Skulduggery had stormed out of the cafe. What had gone wrong? What had happened? She thought back to were they all were talking, Laughing and Ravel had said his mother died...Then she had gone to give him a hug...And after that...He stormed out...

No. Skulduggery wouldn't get worked up over something as small and pathetic as-

_Well. He had said that. _

Her head bent down slightly and her eyebrows furrowed. He _had _got annoyed at that. But why? "Skul'?" She asked.

"Mmm?" He said. Propping his back against the bed board and wall again.

"Why...Did you leave?"

Skulduggery paused. His hands had stopped on her shoulders and he was staring at the back of her head. "Why you ask?"

"Tell me"

"It doesn't matter, I told you that-"

"-Because it was something small and pathetic to get worked up on?" She finished, Turning on him. She placed her hands on his thighs and looked deep into his glowing emerald eyes.

Skulduggery didn't say a word, He just stared up into her eyes. His lips were slightly parted and his hands were placed firmly on the pillows under him. Neither of them moved for a couple of seconds, But Valkyrie changed that. Her hands slid up him and ended up on either sides of his head, Flat agaist the wall. She would've been sat on his lap if it wasn't for her knees holding her up either side of his legs.

After a long hesitation, He said- "What are you doing?" But at the end of that sentence, Her lips were milimetres from hers and his eye lids were half closed. But his back was still placed firmly against the wall.

There was a gush of wind and a voice saying- "I remember when you were in the same situation 400 years ago, Pleasant. With dear old_ Emily_."

Valkyrie faltered, Pulling away from Skulduggery. There eyes met before they looked over at Avious, He was casually leaning against the frame of the balcony doors. A smirk played on his lips and a sparkle was in his ruby coloured eyes, He was looking for trouble.

"How did you know we were here?" She asked him as he put his hand through his blonde hair, Brushing it off his face.

"I followed ya, Didn't I?" He grinned. Placing his hands in his pockets. "I knew you'll be trouble for me old friend 'ere. I was curious"

"So you wanted to stick your bloody nose in my buisness again?" Skulduggery said. Anger was in his voice and he was sending waves of glares at Avious.

"Yeah an' i wanted to see how all'ya lil' friends are aft'a the explosion"

"They're fine." Valkyrie snapped. "We're stronger than you think"

"I can tell" He said. He stood up straiter and revieled his true height. Which was surprisingly tall. "But can'ya take the blow of knowin' who ya little lover boy is?"

"I already _know _about him. I know_ every_ single little secret."

"Thats good then, At least ya know what'cha gonna die of"

"I couldn't care less if he _did_"

"N'awwhh! She's a loyal one at that to!"

"Cos i know what i got coming for me" She said.

"What be that then?"

"Lets just say that he ain't the only one with a secret"

"You're off the hook like he is then?"

"Yes, Yes i am"

"Then i'll be leavin' ya nutters." He said. Turning to walk out of the window.

"I'll kill you one day, Avious." Skulduggery growled.

He looked over his shoulder at him. "I know, Kiddo" He said, And he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been updating my **_**other story**_**, Dodging Love Bullets. So thats why i ain't been around on this story and the Secrets and Skeletons one. :)**

Skulduggery had been avoiding Valkyrie. And she had been avoiding him.

They still spoke of course, But they avoided eachother. Valkyrie knew she shouldn't of been surprised, Skulduggery probably still thought of her as a child. Not a woman. That did hurt her, But she was ready to accept it. If that was how Skulduggery felt for her, It was either that or nothing. And Valkyrie didn't mind.

She got up off Tanith and Ghastly's bed, Picking up her jacket as she did so. Today she was in tight black leather and a low cut tunic. Her boots were polished and a dark purple gem hung on a chain around her neck. Her hair was loosly plated to one side of her face and black studs were placed in her ears. She looked over at Tanith, Who was spinning round on the swivel chair. "What would you do?"

Tanith stopped spinning like she had the brakes of a car. "For what?"

"If you got...Rejected."

There was a pause before Tanith awnsered. "Why you ask?"

"Tell me" Valkyrie sighed.

"What happened?"

"Its just a-"

"Was it _Skulduggery_?" She asked and Valkyrie turned away. "It was wasn't it? Well, All i_ can _say is you wern't rejected."

"You don't know that." Valkyrie snarled, Turning to look at her out of the corner of her eye. "I had almost kissed him and then Avious came and-"

"_Avious_? Why did _he_ come? How did he know where we were_ staying_?"

"He followed us and he was looking for trouble."

"And that means Skulduggery didn't reject you."

"How?"

"Well, Did he push you away?"

"No but he gave me a weird look..."

"He _didn't reject _you."

Valkyrie folded her arms. "He didn't stop me when i walked out of the room."

"He never _does_, He lets you have your own space to think over. He won't chase after you because he knows you always come running back."

"No i don't"

"Yes you do"

"No i don't!"

"Yes you do, Valkyrie" Came Ghastly's voice as he walked into the room. A sly smile on his face.

"You don't even know what we are on about, So stay out of this conversation." Valkyrie grumbled at him.

"Yes i do, I was listening in outside." He grinned and Valkyrie sent a lethal glare. "What? I pick up Skulduggery's skills, Do i not?"

"Yes you do." Valkyrie said. "And if a boy wanted me to do what i had almost done, Then he would've chased after me."

"You don't know Skulduggery, Then" Ghastly grinned.

xXx

Valkyrie leaned on the door of Tanith and Ghastly's room. She had spent half an hour getting mashed up by their words, Skulduggery _had _rejected her in her opinion. So it was tough if they saw it diffrently. Even _if _she was starting to see their point in the argument.

She stood up strait and slipped her jacket on before she hesitantly opened the door to Skulduggery and her room. She closed the door with a faint click and turned to Skulduggery, Who was Sprawled out on the bed, Cigarette in his hand and smoke filling the air around him. His eyes, Fixed on the fishes swimming above him and the light from the open curtain dancing with the colour of his hair, Making it glitter.

"We're going to meet a friend of mine" He said, His voice dangerously low. "In the woods, He has a little thing set up for Avious. If the bastard falls for the bait, We got him." He said and took another drag.

"Whats the bait?" She asked, Slipping her hands into her pockets.

"You." He said plainly.

"Why me?"

"He knows its the best way to hurt me. So if he sees you wandering about the forest _alone_, Well. Ya'know"

"He'll.."

"He'll try, But me and the friend will beat him senseless. Don't worry."

"If you say so.."

"Don't you trust me no more?" He hissed through his teeth, The smooky air swirling at the disturbance.

"I didn't say _that_" She growled, Her hands clenching into fists.

"It piggen' Well sounded like you did"

"Shut up being so grumpy or i _won't_ be comming with _you_"

Skulduggery just rolled his eyes at her words, Taking another dash of the ciggerette.

"Are you going to take your time to meet this friend of yours?"

He didn't speek again and Valkyrie sighed. Throwing her back against the wall angrily and crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes fixed a angry glare on the wall and she didn't speek as Skulduggery slowly got up off the bed. Picking up his gun in the process. He walked up to her, Leaning down so his face was inches from hers. She could smell the smoke from his breath as he breathed and the gunpowder that leaked from his clothes aswell as the deodrant.

"I don't _tolerate people _who think they can_ throw _me about like a_ child_." He hissed, Straitening his back as he opened the door, Letting Valkyrie follow him with a lethal glare on his back.

xXx

"So this is your partner?" Said a voice.

Valkyrie whirled around to the young man, He looked to be around Ravel's age with black curly hair that was hanging around his face, A peice of brown leather covered his right eye and part of his cheek. He had cold dark navy blue eyes and a scar was flicked across his cheek. A brown cowboy hat was pulled low over his eyes and a brown worn leather 3/4 length cowboy jacket hung on his collar of his white shirt hung widely open and a sharks tooth hung on a chain around his neck. A thick belt crossed his waist holding up his denim trousers, That were mostly covered by brown leather that was placed into the design. He was wearing brown boots and had a cigarette and a book his his black figerless gloved hand. Valkyrie could tell, Even by the sight of him, That he was a Vampire Hunter. Yet, He was joining them to hunt down a criminal.

"Why did you have to call me out here? I've got a job to do ya'know."

"Its not like you to hate a job, Logan."

"Come on. I ain't even said hello to your_ girlfriend yet_" He grumbled and suddenly his book flew up as he walked, Skulduggery's dagger pin pointing the middle of it. "I've already lost one eye, Boy. Don't make me loose another," He muttered and a smile played across his lips as he brought the book down.

"Miss Cain, I'm Logan Yagari. Pleased to meet you, Little girl"

Valkyrie smiled and shook his outstreched hand.

"I'm surprised," Yagari said. "The rummours of you two say that you always bicker, But not a word is being spoken" He said. Taking out a riffle from his coat.

"That we do." Valkyrie said. "But much more hurtful things are being said at the moment."

Yagari grinned as he loaded his gun. "So thats why he threw that knife at me."

"Yes thats why" Came Skulduggery's voice. "So why don't you get off the subject."

"You're alot more sensitive than i remember."

"_Do you want me to kick your sorry ass to China_?" He snapped.

"No, I preffer Australia."

"Your no friend."

"Look who's talkin'."

Valkyrie snorted in laughter and Yagari looked at her, Arching a eyebrow. "Don't worry, I could say i was agreeing with you, But i would probably get murdered."

He laughed. "Yes you probably would. He's a little touchy in'e?"

"Yes he is"

They nodded in their agreement but footsteps snapped them out of their conversation. "Get a move on. I'm sick of waiting around for you two" Came Skulduggery's mumble.

"You always _were_" Valkyrie snapped and Skulduggery stopped, Looking over his shoulder at her.

"Then don't expect me to save you from a Vampire or Assasin on your blinking tail"

"Did you?"

"Yes i did."

"Then what about when i launched myself off the pier? What about when Dusk bit me? What about when Mechilonia tore me to shreads? Aye? Explain that."

"What about when you were hanging off a Skyscraper? What about when i had to look after you through the 'hard times'? Was your boyfriend there? Actually. Refrase that. Was you _pet _boyfriend _and_ boyfriend there? Did Calaen flatter you with comments? Or did he attempt to _kill you_?"

"Yeah he did, _Actually. _But you wouldn't know because you were to buisy _sulking._" And once she had said that, She regreted it. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You have turned into one _cow_. To be honest, I don't see why i'm going to save you from Avious _anyway._"

Valkyrie turned away from him, Tawards Yagari. "Can we just get this over with?"

Yagari looked her in the eye. "Well-"

"You thought you could leave us behind?" Came Ghastly's voice. _Typical, _Valkyrie's mind cursed.

"Good thing your here, I don't think i could put up with _her _for much longer." Came Skulduggery's voice as he walked off to the place were he was suposed to be, Leaving them to stare at Valkyrie.

"_What did you do_?" Ravel asked.

"Mucked things bloody well up, Didn't I? Lets just get this over with." She snapped.

"Again?" Fletcher asked.

She glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Right!" Yagari yelled, Clapping his hands together. "We are all going to do a bit of tree climbin'. Well, Apart from Valkyrie. She's going to be the inoccent girl walking around a forest after a argument. _Which_, As you can tell, Is _true._-" He turned to Valkyrie. "-You're gonna put a big ol' act on of being in a strop. Again, As i have heard, You're_ good _at that. So, When he pounces on you, You struggle, But don't worry M'Dear, We'll be here for you."

"But." Came Tanith's voice. "How do _you _know he is _here?_ I mean, Right now?"

"Well...I did _annoy _him a little...And he chased me_, Then_ when he found me runnin' in _this_ direction-" He said, Pointing towards the hotel. "-I saw him giggle like a mad woman and run up a tree. So, He is probably waitin'_ right _above my head with a chainsaw. But don't worry, I'll be okay. Even _if _i 'ave no head."

"So are we going to jump from tree to tree, Waiting for Avious to try and _Rape Valkyrie_?" Tanith fummed.

"He _won't_. You'll protect her, Won't you?"

"Yeah, But what if we get blasted by the_ fire of hell_?"

"_Elemental_? Use air? Ring any bells _Blonde?_"

"I ain't a flippin' _Elemental. _I'm a_ Adept _who can _run up walls_."

"Oh really? Thats helpful when your going up tree's, Innit? Come on. Have a little faith."

"Tell us your name," Came Fletcher's voice. "Then we'll see if we can trust you."

"Teleporter, My name is Logan Yagari. Famous Vampire Hunter and a right _ass hole. _That is according to your friend Skully who has disapeared somewhere."

"You idiot." Came a angry voice. Eyes shot up towards Skulduggery, Who was looming high up above them, His hands gripping the branches either side of him to keep him up there. "Stop talking and start running. I saw him far away, But he's getting closer."

"Yes _sir ass hole._" Yagari called, Saluting.

"_Why_ do you keep on calling eachother _ass holes_?" Valkyrie asked.

"One of the best insults." He grinned and he waved everyone away. They all ran off, Taking lethal hieghts in the trees.

"Right." Yagari said to Valkyrie in a low voice. "I want you to push me away when i reach for you."

Yagari tried to pull her into a hug and she threw him away. Memories of when Valkyrie had been shot by Skulduggery came flooding back to her. She acted Just as she had done then, Looking at him like he was a horrible man. A thing. Although she never thought that way of Skulduggery, She could look at him like that. Look at _anyone _like it.

"Val.." Yagari said, Like he was saying sorry for something. Like he was begging her to come back.

"No." She said, Putting all the anger that had built up in her into her eyes. Making them seem darker than they were. "I'm sick of life at the moment. So just leave me alone." She snarled and stormed past him. She knew it was a simple thing to come out with, But it would have to do.

Her mind wandered as she walked through the trees. She could sense the others following her, But she didn't see them. The wind blew and her hair was brushed infront of her face, She looked in the direction towards it and saw the leaves blowing up, They blew in a wave, Surounding her as she walked. But they died down when the gust passed.

Valkyrie's eyes glittered under the suns light when she passed though it. Those little diamond rays that had broken through the branches of the trees had gotten to her, Making every feature glow as she walked. She looked around her, Noticing the small multi coloured flowers that blossomed out of the ground. The branches that wound around eachother like cobwebs and the bushes of leaves above her head that, Every so often, Would brush through her hair.

As she walked, The golden American sank a little lower into the sky and slight hints of the evening colours shone like lazors through the blue. Reds and oranges with hints of purple. It all reminded her of a little saying she was tought by her dad. _Red sky in the morning, Sheperds warning. Red sky at night, Sheperds delight._ She didn't see it as being a good day tomorrow with the way she had thrashed things about. In her view, She saw herself as a careless, Selfish child that didn't care about anything else than herself after the argument that had happened a few hours ago.

She knew she had torn Skulduggery's insides about. Played with his heart when she tried to kiss him. Tore out his stomache when she said he had been _sulking _after finding out his wife and his child had been dragged to their deaths by China Sorrows. She was surprised that he hadn't gone after the woman. But he had just left her, Not having any contact with her. But on the odd occasion, It seemed she would muster up the corage and Phone Skulduggery, Telling him there was a criminal on the loose. But she knew China had been in her younger days and wanted experience of everything. That was what she told her when they ran into eachother in town. Even then, She seemed to have brightened when she saw Valkyrie. She looked like a dull light bulb when Valkyrie saw her but when China turned, It was like she had been charged with a new battery. Because she brightened.

Valkyrie couldn't forgive her, But she couldn't hate her either. She rarely spoke to her, But she couldn't ignore her blue eyes. China would open up to Valkyrie more than she would do anyone else. Valkyrie seemed to have become a well trusted friend of hers, But it had been torn down by her selfish acts as a child.

Valkyrie snapped herself out of her thoughts and shuddered. She didn't want to unearth memories that she wanted to burry. That time was when she had found out China's secret _and _Skulduggery's past. She had forgiven him for that. But she couldn'r forgive China. Skulduggery had gone insane. Forgeting who he was and all of his memories. China had done something knowingly. She had become a criminal and gone out on a killing spree. Enjoying all the while.

She looked about her, Still senseing the small movements in the tree's above her. She noticed a willow tree and leaned against it. Her leg muscles were burning from all the walking and her mind was tired from weighing all the things in the past that had happened. She took her hair band from her whrist and tied her hair up. But as usual, Those stray, Annoying locks of hair fell across her face. Although this time she didn't mind. She just ignored them and put her hands behind her back. Continuing to stare at the forest of tree's that were before her.

There was a twig broken and Valkyrie's head snapped up. Her friends in the tree's didn't move when Avious came striding towards her. His eyes glistened calmly and for the first time, He looked like a normal guy. Well, That would be true if it wasn't for those burgundy coloured eyes. "Miss Cain. You look grumpy." He noted when he leaned against a tree opposit her. He was studying her features and Valkyrie could feel his gaze.

"I am." She said. Avoiding eye contact. "But i don't want to discuss such a thing with you."

"Oh i am sorry for interupting your..._Date_ lets say with Skulduggery. To be quite frankly honest, I didn't _think that _would _happen_. But you are _full _of surprises, Arn't you?"

Valkyrie didn't answer, She just glared away from him.

"How long has _that _been going on for? _Seriously _though. Him? Did you not have a better choice? That kid that was with you. The blonde one. Ya'know the one with the spiked up hair. Why didn't you go out with him? He would've been better than a man tied up in ropes of secrecy."

"I _did _go out with him. But me being me, I was unfaithful."

"_Oh_!" He laughed. Clapping his hands. "Its all coming out now, Innt? No _wonder _Skulduggery is moody with you! He knows what your like. He knows that you try and get what you want, In the most _horrid_ of ways._ God _he knows you to the T!"

Valkyrie glared and didn't respond. She really wanted everyone to jump out of the tree's and bring this man down. Or else she was going too.

"Has Skulduggery ever made his move on you?" He asked, Taking slow steps towards her. Her back straitened untill she was right against the tree. His hands were either side of her ribs and his face was inches from hers. "Has he? I can tell he wants to. He flurts with you all the time, But he won't make his move. He'll just flirt and see how you react. And you reacted _well_ in his point of view. _Very_ well infact."

"Keep away from me." She snarled.

He continued like he hadn't been interupted. "Why didn't you talk to him in that fancy Rolls Royce? Why didn't you just go and snog his face off after that little incident on the farm? Do you need a confidence boost? Eh? Or are you _that _desperate for a boyfriend?"

Valkyrie pushed him by his shoulders away from her and walked around him. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Do you want me to show you how its done?" He asked.

Valkyrie tore herself away from him. Backing away slowly as she felt the fear kick in. Her mind was on red alert and her hands were trembling. "Keep away from me." She said again.

Avious laughed and drove her against a tree. A grin spreed across his face and that grin reminded her of Sanguine. "Get off me!" She yelled and his grin grew. He held her legs with one of his and both her arms were held at the elbows against the tree.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, Leaning into her so his lips brushed hers. And that was when Valkyrie turned nasty. She spat in his face and he let go of her, Cursing and wiping his face. His anger flared at the girl who was walking away from him and he took her down. Pinning her to the floor as she screamed and kicked.

"You bitch." He spat. "You think you can do that to _me?_"

"Yes!" She cursed and he closed a hand on her throat.

"You're going to pay for that. So you better say goodbye to your Virginity." He snarled with a ugly grin. And that was when Skulduggery came out of the trees. He crashed into Avious and threw him down to the floor. Viciously punching him. Blood covered the leaves bellow Avious' head and the muderer threw a punch into Skulduggery's face. Forcing him to stand and stumble slightly away. The back of his hand pressed against his nose.

Avious wasn't done with him yet. He lashed a punch into Skulduggery's stomache and he fell to the floor. He kicked Skulduggery twice again in the same place and Skulduggery rolled, Trying not to let his body fold in on itself. Avious kicked Skulduggery in the face and he lay there, Only managing to keep his eyes open as the energy from the kick sent him back onto his back. He looked up at Avious with his hands either side of his head and one of his legs was bent with a foot placed firmly on the floor. The other was bent and on the floor with the foot infront of the other.

Skulduggery stared up at him breathing rough as Avious raised a boot to smack him in the face. But he was stopped by a teenager smacking into him and punching him so hard that he was flown back through the air and through a tree. The wood splitters spraying out like daggers behind him.

"You _idiot._" Skulduggery insulted up at her and she looked down at him.

"_Shut your face will you.._" She glared and clicked her fingers, The flames burning in her palms.

Avious got off the ground as Ghastly, Tanith, Ravel, Fletcher and Yagari came down from the trees. He wiped the blood from his face and glared at Skulduggery as Valkyrie helped him up. "I'll kill every last one of you" Avious snarled and a explosion of fire came like a pillar at Valkyrie. And as usual, Skulduggery grabbed her by her waist at the last second and they both landed on the floor. Skulduggery curled over her protectivly as the jet of fire curled above them.

He pulled away once it was done and small explosions like machine gun bullets peppers the ground towards them, Valkyrie forced Skulduggery off her and they rolled away from it. Some how, Valkyrie ended up ontop and she looked towards Avious who was now pre-ocupied with fighting off the 5 who were surounding them. But they were gaining on him. Valkyrie looked back down to Skulduggery, Who was looking up at her, Expecting her to get off him.

"_I hate you_." Skulduggery stated, Nodded and forced her off him. Sprawling up and sending twin streams of fire at Avious. It covered him completely and Skulduggery snarled when he realised Avious was blocking it by turning into stone. Ravel lashed a nasty punch into the back of Avious' head and Avious sent him spining with a blast. Ghastly and Tanith tried to get in close, But they to were sent off. It was just Fletcher, Yagari, Skulduggery and Valkyrie now. And they all were closing in.

"You think you kids can stop me?" Avious laughed and Skulduggery bagan cracking his knuckles and Valkyrie drew her gun. Aiming it at Avious.

"Yes we do" Yagari said. Adding a impossibly new low depth to his voice. Aiming his Rifle.

"Oh i have been _waiting _for a good fight." Valkyrie grinned.

"Bring it, Avious." Skulduggery said. Looking at him with his fists clenched by his sides.

"Well i'm going to rather enjoy thi-" Avious said. But he was interupted by loud _Pwang_ against his head. He fell forward and face planted the floor and there was a awkward silence as everyone stared at the boy behind him with a sauce pan in his hand. Ready to thwack him again.

"What?" Fletcher asked. "Someone had to do it"

Skulduggery sighed. A pissed off expression on his face. "I was looking forward to throwing him through a couple of trees."

"So was i!" Yagari cursed. Throwing his riffle to the floor in annoyance.

"You _ruined _IT!" Valkyrie cursed at him.

"Just drag this son of a bitch to the Rolls Royce and get him to the Sanctuary." Fletcher sighed.

Yagari bent down and picked up Avious, Slinging him over his shoulder. "You mucked it up!" He said whilst slapping Fletcher across the face. "We were _really _looking forward to _that!_"

"Then you can beat him up when you get there!" Fletcher cursed at him. Holding his burning cheek.

"Skul.." Valkyrie said and he looked down at her. His lips were slightly parted and it made Valkyrie want to just grab his face and snog him. But she didn't. "Thankyou."

"...No problem." He nodded and Yagari turned. His elbow smacking into Fletchers jaw and spinning him uncontious on the floor.

"Will you go out already?" He asked and they glared.

Fletcher slowly got up, Unsteady on his feet. But once he was stood straight Yagari turned back again, Nocking him back to the floor.

"Uh...Logan-" Valkyrie began, Pointing at Fletcher.

"_What_?" He asked.

"...Fletcher."

Yagari looked down at the kid. After a moment he slowly raised a boot and slammed it down on a man's sacred part. Fletcher's eyes shot open and he howled in pain. Muttering curses under his breath. "You have probably taken away the posibility of him having kids now!" Valkyrie cursed at him and stalked towards Fletcher. She helped him up but he was still bent over.

"Thats probably a good thing." Skulduggery nodded and Valkyrie turned on him.

"How is_ that being_ good friend?"

"He would say the same to me." Skulduggery laughed and walked on beside Yagari who had Avious still slung over his shoulder.

Valkyrie watched them go, Both high shouldered. Both's dark hair blowing in the wind and glittering under the suns rays. Both carrying there weapons in their hands at ease. Both's long coats swirling around their tall frames. They seamed like brothers and they could be mistaken for that by the way she was seeing them now. Skulduggery turned back slightly, Looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Find the others. We'll get Avious back to the Sanctuary." He said and turned back. Carrying on walking with his look-alike through the trees infront of them.

Once they had gone, Fletcher had managed to support himself and he turned to Valkyrie. "Don't you think...They're alike?"

"They are. But don't question about that." Valkyrie said. Beggining walking.

"Why not?"

"Because some people like to keep some things private. They don't want to speak about it." She said and Fletcher looked away.

"Are you in the same situation?" He asked. Avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yeah." Valkyrie said and she looked around her and saw Ravel. Immediately running to his aid. Why? Because he was so badly burned that he was unrecognisable.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm no good a promises. I'M SORRYYYYY!**

Skulduggery looked down at his best friend, Eskrine Ravel with a sad eye. Some parts of his face was black and blistered, Whilst others were red glossy. His clothes were slowly being peeled off by the doctors around him and those usually smiling lips were now swollen and closed. It almost brought tears to his eyes, That one of his best friends had been badly hurt just to cause a distraction. It reminded him of times in the war, People sacrfised themselves just to save him. It was horrible thing of them to do, But they did it anyway.

Is eyes moved, Towards one of the doctors hands that were slowly clipping away the fabric of his trousers. Which was black and sticking to his skin. Those white gloves already covered in blood and tiny peices of clipped skin. He was loosing to many people. Far to often. He felt like he was loosing his mind, Feeling it slow and tick over like a car left at a accident. He wanted to lash out and scream, But something was fixing him to where he was standing. He wanted to shake Ravel until he snapped out of his slumber, But something in his mind was telling him he was going to be alright. Telling him the Ravel would stay strong.

He knew Ghastly wanted him to wake up and plaster a cheeky grin on his face and say- "What have i missed?" But right now, That didn't seem possible. It was like the burns on his lips had screwed them shut, Preventing him from saying their names. His eye lids stitched together to prevent them from seeing that glistening glint in his eyes that reasured them that he was fine.

"I'm sorry sir," Said a doctor, "But i'm affraid you can't stay."

"_Don't you dare_." Skulduggery hissed, Amazed slightly at how menacing and dangerous his voice sounded. "I'm staying right here with my best friend."

"We can not continue the healing process if you are here, Please _leave_." The man said, Taking hold of his arm and attempting to move him back, But he wasn't having any of it. His gaze locked with the man's and he sent a murderous glare.

The Doctors eyes widdened at the darkness in Skulduggery's glare and stumbled slightly. Now wishing he had believed the rummours about Skulduggery Pleasant. This man was dangerous, Like a lion let into a bunch of sheep. Skulduggery sighed, Knowing that him fighting wouldn't be what Ravel wanted. He looked down at his friend before leaving the room. He didn't look at the doctor's as he left, He just grabbed the door handle and flung the peice of wood open. Then slamming it behind him with a almighty bang.

He felt the emotions that were stiring in him grow strong. Threatening with everything they had to spill. One wrong move and it would all gush out. All the years worth of pain, All the emotions people had caused to thrash in their cages. They had unlocked the doors, And were threatening to crawl out into his mind. To cause devistation and leave him as a insane mess on the floor. He needed to calm down, Go for a walk. A burn up in the Rolls-Royce along the motorway. Maybe drawing, He had heard it was theraputic. Anything he could find that would take him off the subject. Bring him away from the darkness that was invading his mind.

He rounded another corridor and Valkyrie collided with him, Her legs were on full speed in a run and the force took them down to the floor. Her tall, Yet light body crashed with his and their legs tangled. But she managed to support herself by her arms and look at the man she had attacked. "I'm s-sorry Skulduggery i didn't mean to-"

"Get off me."

Her eyes widdened at his tone and her chest felt like a knife had gone through it. "I'm sorry" She managed, She hadn't ment to do _anything_.

"I'm just in a bad mood at the moment." He snarled, Eventually having to push her off him and let her roll onto the floor. "Just leave me alone." He growled. He didn't want to speek to her. He didn't want to listen to her ramblings. He just wanted to get away from the nightmare that was nicknamed his life.

**I'm doing the next chapter right now, So it'll be up soon. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well...I did say it was going to be up soon, Did i not?**

Valkyrie looked across the bedroom at Skulduggery. Ravel was still in intesive care at the Sanctuary. Fletcher had gone out with Tanith and Ghastly for a drink down the pub, But Valkyrie had stayed. Even though the doctors at the Sanctuary had shoed them away, She was scared stiff about Ravel. He ment alot to her. Like a uncle or older brother. Someone that she always looked up to now that the real Gordon wasn't around. Of course she still used the Echo Stone, But it wasn't the same. It wasn't like the real him. It didn't think exactly like he would. Of course it had its similarities, But there could never be two of the same person. There would always be a difference.

"When do you think we will be hearing from The Sanctuary?" She asked to break the silence. Skulduggery had gotten changed into a black pinstrip suit jacket with a loose purple tie. Collar open and dark jeans that were tucked into converses. For once, He wasn't smoking. But instead, He was reading the book in his left hand. His back on the wall with one foot on the floor and the other firmly placed on the wall. His dark hair fell across one eye as he continued to read.

"I don't know." He said. Not glacing up at her as she sat there on the bed. She wished he would stop avoiding her and just forget about what she had tried to do. She didn't think he would get so worked up over it. It was a attempt at something that she knew that she wouldn't get. But Skulduggery's attitude was partually to do with her. After all, She had said he was sulking whilst she was being attacked by Caelen. That wasn't fair on him and it made her shudder when she remembered it. She had toyed with his feelings, Then tore his heart out.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Her mouth asked without her own will. She could tell this cought Skulduggery out, But he couldn't allow it to go on show fully. So he looked up slowly and met her eyes with his.

"Valkyrie, What you said to me _did _hurt." He snarled.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to say that! I know i shouldn't of said that and-"

"You know," He cut it. "This sounds _just _like the little tale you told Fletcher. Which he came and spoke to me about. I don't like the way your acting Valkyrie."

"I didn't know what i was saying-"

"No you really _didn't_." He snapped.

"I'm _sorry, _Okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to loose you Skul."

"Then maybe you should of thought before you spoke."

"Can you just forget about it? I don't like it when you black me out like you are."

"You're selfish."

"I know i am. And i'm sorry if thats not the right kind of person for you."

"Can't you stop thinking about yourself?"

Valkyrie looked away. This argument was getting to painful. His green eyes stabbing her all over with knives that plunged deep. Reminding her of Fletcher like a sunrise, Bright and powerful. She couldn't speek anymore. She couldn't look at him. Doing that would cause pointless tears. After all, Why should she cry when he hated her? He wouldn't comfort her. He would just send the same insults as Fletcher did. It was like a CD that was stuck on repeat. Forever playing the same song.

"What? Are you not going to insult me further? Or are _you _going to sulk? Do you know how that feels now Valkyrie? Do you know how i felt when you said that? I could never be angry at you and i'm not now. I'm hurt. I just can't believe you actually said it."

She didn't say anything. One word now, One word that left her mouth would cause her tears. She couldn't do that. Especially infront of Skulduggery.

"You say the wrong stuff at the wrong time. I wouldn't have minded so much if it was something else that had happened in my past, But you went and said the worst thing you could ever say to me. I had only just learned of China's envolvement in my Family's death. Which, Might i add, Was at the wrong time. I wanted to kill her. But i couldn't because i would be branded a murderer. Even though i already _am_. Or, Would that have been nice for you? To then know that you wouldn't be chained to dear old Skulduggery since he was in prison?-"

"You think you know everything, Don't you?" She suddenly hissed. "You're wrong. To be honest, I would have joined you in killing China."

"Oh would you now? I thought you disaproved of such actions."

"When it comes to things like that, The things that she did, I would have done it for you whilst you sat there on the sidelines and watched."

"I think you're lying." He growled. "I think you're saying that just to get me back to being your toy."

"Why would i do _that_? You want me to speek the _truth_, And i'm doing it. You can't accept the facts Skulduggery. Not when it comes to this."

"No, And neither can _you._ I told you that i can not forgive you for saying something like that. You insulted my _dead wife and child. _Do you have _any idea _how that _feels_?"

"Don't forgive me then. I know you'll be lonely without me." She hissed.

"Actually Valkyrie, I think that would be the other way round." He said. "After all, You did try to kiss me. What? Are you ashamed of your actions now? Do you suddenly feel guilty for toying with me the way you did? Thats lovely to know that you actually have _some _feeling towards me."

"Why don't you stop acting so childish and _grow up_? I said i'm sorry, Okay? What else do you want me to do? Beg at your feet? I'm not the begging kind of person, Skulduggery."

"_You're_ telling _me _to grow up? Why don't _you_? You were the one who said it."

"And your the one who can't drop the subject! Why don't you-"

The door opened and Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher stood there. Shocked looks on their faces. Typical. They had been listening in.

"Why are you arguing?" Tanith asked, Shocked. "You never argue like that. I thought you guys were ment to be-"

"Why don't i just say it to you all, Huh?" Valkyrie cursed. "Skulduggery here things that i _ment_ what i said when he was 'Sulking' whilst i was being attacked by Caelen. I _never _ment what came out of my mouth and never _will. _But no, He can't understand it."

"Valkyrie..." Ghastly said. "That was a little harsh."

"Thankyou!" Skulduggery's voice came from the background.

"But Skulduggery, You should just put it behind you. I know it was a hurtful thing of her to say and i know that i wouldn't forgive her. But she's your friend. Just forget and forgive."

"But-"

"Oh i have had enough of this." Valkyrie grumbled and stood, Stalking towards him and gripping the back of his head by the thick locks of dark hair. He stared down at her with wide eyes, Completely frozen to the spot as she brought his face down into a tender, Gentle kiss that stung his senses. She heard footsteps but didn't care. All that she was focusing on was the kiss. Skulduggery could feel the book slowly slipping from his grip, But he didn't have it in him to care. Letting the bundle of pages fall to the ground with a soft 'Whump' and a rustle of pages.

With each gentle touch of their lips came a small sound, Like a tune that could be replayed a million times and the listener never got bored. Valkyrie had expected him to slide his arms around her, But he didn't. They still hung loosly by his sides with his back against the wall. He made no move to take the kiss further, All his limps firmly placed against the wall with his lips doing all the work. Why wasn't he doing anything? What was she doing wrong? She tried to slip her hand into his, But it was like it was made of stone. It wouldn't open. Even his kisses had stopped. He had become a glass statue, Not responding to anything she did.

She pulled away to look into his eyes, That were now swirling with darkened shadows.

"What the hell do you want from me, Valkyrie Cain?" He asked in a deep voice. That was designed to scare away the_ shadows _that lurked in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**I like to twist events in the story. Thats why you can't ever tell whats going to happen next with me. **

Valkyrie felt a shake ripple through her at the sound of his voice. He seemed so _menacing_. She didn't know what to do with a man like him, The way his eyes met hers with a fierce glare. Trying to ward her off. Make her run away. Living her life was like living the life of a preditor. Either run, Or fight. Skulduggery had that look in his eyes, Saying that he had chosen to fight. Chosen to get to the bottom of what she had just done. But Valkyrie was the terrified little animal. Usually, She would stick up for herself. But this was Skulduggery. He was far to unpredictable. Far to out of line. He would do the opposite of what you thought. You would know one secret, Then another would resurface. Knocking you back just a little bit more.

They were alone. Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher had gone. Which explained why Valkyrie could hear footsteps. The door had been closed and Valkyrie felt cornered. Even though Skulduggery was the one with his back against the wall. Valkyrie took Skulduggery for granted, Like she knew everything about him. But she didn't. She didn't know how cruel he could be.

He couldn't hate her, But he could teach her a lesson.

He was a Detective, He worked out people's motives. How they react to certain things. How their brains worked. Valkyrie was predictable. He knew how she would act to things. That kiss? Oh, He knew that would come to smack him one day. She may have a good reputation, But Skulduggery's was better. "Why did you do that, Valkyrie?" He asked. Letting his voice become smoother, More inoccent to her ears.

"W-What do you mean?"

He felt his patience level drop a little, But he kept the voice. "The kiss? What was it for? Tell me, Why would you do such a thing?"

"I thought you knew.."

"I have a good guess, But i'd preffer to know the truth."

"I love you." She said plainly and Skulduggery smiled.

"Do you now?" He asked, His left hand finding hers as his right slipped around her waist. Whilst his head, Decided to burry itself in her neck. The long locks of hair that had been placed there were disturbed by him, Slipping from their place and falling down her back. Hitting the rest of her hair like domino's, Disurbing it from its sleep and making it flare as its sprayed around slightly. Then calming back to its natural state. "If you really do love me, Why don't we be together?"

"Uh...Okay"

He laughed. "You sound so unsure..." His head raised itself, His words brushing her left ear.

"You sound far _too_ sure."

"I never like to be dishonest, Valkyrie." He said, This time, He pulled back from her ear to kiss her. It was true, He did hate being dishonest. But sometimes it took that to get away from something. One hand moved to cup her face as his lips took the kiss further. Her hands clutched at his shirt and pulled on his black suit jacket, Forcing him forward a few steps and her back a few. His tongue forced her mouth open, Gaining entry and beginning a battle of dominance.

He shoved her back forcefully, Letting her body fall onto the bed as he crashed down ontop of her. His lips came down and he forced himself back into his calm state. Not alowing his mind the pleasure of kissing her with more force. He had disaplined that part of himself a long time ago. Back when he was wild with lust in his teenage years. Which of course, Had lasted a LONG time. He could fell the emotions inside him swirling, Slashing at the cage he had built up around it. The way he could act, Was like a demon. A devil. With no care and thought. The beast that was sturing was ruthless, Not stopping at anything to get what it wanted.

Valkyrie could feel him holding back from her. But she didn't know what to do. She was shocked. Just a moment ago, Skulduggery was acting like he hated her, But now he's all over her. She was tempted to shove him off, Throw him to the floor and scream at him. But then that side of her told her not to. The side that held her deep desires. The ones that lasted and didn't want to leave. Then that question escaped her lips, That question that asked the answer to everything he was doing.

"Skulduggery, What are you-"

"_Shut up_." He hissed, His teeth clenched and his nails digging into her upper arms. His teeth bit down hard on her neck and she cried out, His raw desire flooding into his actions. His anger and lust, All becoming one and hurting her. She gripped his shoulders and dragged her nails down over his shirt. Tearing a growl from his throat. Her nails forced the bottons to break from their hold and let his shirt hang open. She could see the white marks her nails had left on his toned chest and she took hold of his tie, Pulling him up to face her.

She almost smiled, But he cut her off. Kissing her again. She felt her mind take over, Ending up kissing his lips with all the power she had. His breath was noticably raw and fast, As was hers. Comming out in heated puffs. The kisses weirn't nice anymore, They were harsh and destructive. Neither had experienced this situation in a while, And both wanted to continue it. Even if their minds were screaming at them to stop.

Then his hand, Burned its way up her left thigh.

She had this horrible urge to shove him off now. This was all happening to fast. Her mind saw the threat and her body reacted, Sending her nails slashing at his back. The shirt tore and blood erupted, The blood spilled in trails down his back and stained his shirt. He lashed at her action, Pulling himself away from her. His eyebrows pulled into a 'V' over his eyes, That were filled with lust.

"You brought it on yourself." She snarled.

"Maybe you'll pick another boy, Princess." He said. "Because now, Maybe you'll think again. Because i am not the nice man that you met at Uncle Gordon's funeral. Grow up and realise that."

He tore himself away from her, Glared a little, Then walked out the door. Picking up his suit jacket along the way and exiting, Slamming the door behind him.

Valkyrie layed there. Shock pinning her arms either side of her head and her legs spread. Her nails, Used to be perfectly groomed. Now, They had her best friend's blood under them and staining her fingers. There was a red burn on her thigh were Skulduggery had dragged his hand, In a teasing way up the higher part of her leg. Her lips were raw from the kissing. Her cheeks were horribly flushed. Her shirt, Had some how opened a few buttons. Her breath, Wasn't easy to control either.

She blinked. Blinked again. And on the third blink, She sat up. Tears stung in her eyes and her hands shook. Great, She was going into shock. She was so used to _fights_, She never went into shock. But when things got personal, She didn't know what to expect. She stood on shaky legs, Trembling as she stumbled into the bathroom. She turned on the tap, The water coming out on full blast and she desperatly tried to scrub the blood from her nails. Her mind never even regestered the soap in the little leaf shaped tray. Her hand was on the nail scrubber, Trying to clear away the evidence of the crime as tears spilled down her cheeks.

She couldn't stop the tears, So she let them fall. She couldn't stop her body from shaking so she let it shake. She couldn't rid the stains of blood from her hands so she switched off the tap voilently and threw the scrubber at the wall. She couldn't think, Her mind was pushed over the edge. Skulduggery had done this to her. She couldn't scream out her anger. She couldn't make noises as she cried. She couldn't do anything. Her shock had rendered her body uselss. So she did the only thing she could do.

Run.

xXx

Skulduggery slammed the door behind him. He didn't regret what he had just done, But he still felt guilty. He done his shirt back up as he walked, Adjusting the blood coated fabric. He put on the suit jacket to avoid weird looks and adjusted the tie. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, Sticking it in his mouth but not lighting it. He brushed his jeans off slightly and when he got to the reception area, The woman there eyed him. But he didn't tolerate it like he usually did. This time, He sent a dark glare at the woman. His gaze went to the door as a young couple entered. Probably from a rich family. They closed the door behind them, Avoiding Skulduggery as he stormed towards it.

He didn't realise how angry he was untill he opened the door, Which flung open and rattled on its hinges. The glass about to break. But it stopped its rattling and closed itself, But Skulduggery was far gone from the door to care.

He could feel the glare of the sun on his skin and back, Eventually removing his suit jacket when he was out of people's sight and near the Rolls Royce. He looked at it for a moment, Then ran at it. His leg muscles worked, His arms moved. He could feel the power of the run, Like a new kind of Magic. That was sweet and inoccent. His clawed back screamed at him, But he didn't care. Once he was close the the Rolls Royce, He jumped. Using the door handle to propel himself onto the roof. His body rolled in the air and he landed on his back. One foot dangling over the windscreen whilst the other was on the roof, Due to his bent knee. His arms were either side of his head. He blinked, Chewing slightly on the cigarette before lighting it.

He took a long drag of the addictive substance, Letting the smoke fill his body before blowing it out. Letting it stream from his nose and mouth. He didn't want to think about how Valkyrie was. He didn't want to face the consequences of his actions. It was his fault if she was crying. It was his fault if she had done some self harm. He had thrown her like a toy to the ground. A angry little kid throwing his toys around is revenge. He couldn't hate Valkyrie, But he couldn't forgive her at this stage anyway.

He could hear the soud of a car pulling up, But he didn't look tawards that direction. Well, Not untill a voice called out- "_Skulduggery! What the hell are you doing up there_?"

He sat up slightly, His eyes looking in the direction of the voice to see Tanith, Ghastly, Eskrine and Fletcher looking at him. He glared and groaned, Slamming his body back down on the roof of the car. Not bothering to look at them.

"Answer me, Skulduggery!" Ghastly roared. "What are you- Why the hell are you covered in _blood_?"

He just took another drag of his cigarette. Continuing to ignore his friends.

"Skul, Just tell us whats going on."

Silence.

"You're driving me mad with your silent treatment now."

He didn't reply, Instead, Fletcher said something for him. "Its personal."

"What?" Ravel and Ghastly asked.

"He doesn't want to tell you because its personal."

"How would _you_ know?" Tanith asked.

Fletcher ignored her, But instead walked up to where Skulduggery's head was laying. "It was Valkyrie, Wasn't it?"

Skulduggery sighed. "How do you know?"

"If you think i'm that stupid Skulduggery, Then you're wrong. Because i've picked up a couple of your little Detective skills. You only go silent over something personal. Valkyrie isn't with you, So that means she is still inside the hotel. There's nail marks around your collar bone and your lips are slightly swollen. Suggesting that you've been kissing someone. As far as i know, You've got feelings for Valkyrie and Valkyrie alone. Unless, There is the unlikly event that you were pinned up against the wall by the receptionist. But that couldn't of happened because that lady is a shy woman. Leaving the only option of saying, That you kissed Valkyrie."

Skulduggery breathed out a puff of smoke. Whilst Tanith, Ravel and Ghastly were staring at Fletcher.

"Then, Judging by the scrapes, Things got a little passionate." The boy continued. "But, You must have done something that made Valkyrie frightened. And with a man such as yourself, Her only option was to lash out on you. Which explains the blood on your shirt. Then, As my blessed Detective insticts tell me, You must have stormed out. Which explains why you are laying ontop of the Rolls Royce, Smoking your head off. Now, Are you going to agree with my statement, Or are you going to laugh at me for being _wrong_?"

There was a pause of silence, But eventually, Skulduggery spoke. "Guilty as charged."

"_What_?" Tanith roared. "Thats _true_? What Fletcher said is _true_? Since when have you acted like _that_ Skulduggery? I thought you said you would never hurt her! No matter what! How _could_ you?"

"She had kissed him remember?" Fletcher said, His voice soft despite the anger flaring inside of him. "She said something insulting, And she's been toying with his emotions." Skulduggery sat up and glared, Stubbing out the cigarette on his leg. "What? Didn't you think i would notice? I noticed it at first back in the cafe. We had learned the news that Eskrine's mother had died, And Valkyrie comforted him. But i could tell you were _riddled_ with jealousy. Which is the reason why you stormed out."

Skulduggery jumped off the car, Coming face to face with Fletcher. "Don't think you can judge _me _and get it right all the time, Renn. You don't know me _well _enough to do that."

"But i'm right, Aren't I?" The boy snarled. "You didn't want to forgive her, You wanted _revenge _on her."

"If there is one thing that i am sure of Renn, Its the fact that i couldn't ever hate her. But i am her mentor, So its within my job description to teach her a _lesson_. And, I hope she's damn well learnt it." Skulduggery said, His voice as calm as ever. He turned striding away from there and down the path. Away from people who'd want to bother him about the matter that was on his hands.

"So you don't care about what you've done to her? You could be done for attempted _rape_, You know?"

Skulduggery half turned, A mere six foot gap between him and Fletcher's face. Which was begging for a punch. "I know. But its not exactly rape if _she _acted first, Is it?"

**Hehehe, I like cliff hangers, Don't you?**


	14. Chapter 14

**ReaderMagnifique, I like your suggestion. I've used some, And changed alot. So this chapter goes to you, My friend. :)**

**And i'm going to update BlackThorn next, Just so you know!**

Valkyrie's back shifted on the tree that held her up. Supporting her weight. She could see the hotel from here. She could see New York. The hill was high, But she'd climbed it. She needed peace. She needed to get away from everything. She needed to breath fresh air and let the American sun dry away her tears. She let her mind wander, She set it free. She let her imagination riddle her, Tainting her mood. Showing her what she really wanted. She didn't pay attention to the world around her. The one inside her head, Was more interesting.

_If i had a world of my own, Everything would be nonsense._

_Nothing would be what it is, Because everything, Would be what it isn't._

The lyrics of the song replayed in her head. The imaginary beings in her mind changed, Turning into things that hurt the people that had hurt her. Her mind was lashing out, Tearing things appart. Using her magic as another source of distruction. But she didn't move. She let her mind release the anger. Her eyes, Just fixed on the view infront of her. She was disaplining herself. Teaching her mind what emotions she should show, And ones she shouldn't.

Her expression was calm, Not allowing the anger, Betrayal or the violence to show. She couldn't afford it. She was stronger than they thought. Than _he _thought. Her inoccent days were gone, And now she had to look after her own back. She had to reinforce the layers of deffences around her heart. She was going to fight to the end, Make the men around her livid with anger because they couldn't grab someone of her worth. She wasn't going to let Skulduggery win. She wouldn't let something like childish spite from a 421 year old. All he was after was sex, And once he was done, He would throw her away like a broken toy.

Was that really what he was trying to do? Should she ask? Should she _bother_? Should she even _look _at him? The questions piled up in her head before they stopped having a meaning. She had cried and sobbed and acted pathetic back in the hotel. She had let her emotions out then. She didn't need to act anymore now. She didn't even need to act out revenge. It would all come around. She'd tried with Skulduggery, And he had pushed her away. It was his fault. Not hers.

Her phone rang in her pocket, And Valkyrie took it out. Tanith.

"Hey," Valkyrie said. All anger gone from her voice. "Whats up?"

"Don't play inoccent." Tanith said sternly. "Fletcher forced it out of Skulduggery's throat. We know what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm just sat up on a hill. Thats all."

"Which one? I want to come and have a chat with you. Is that okay?"

"Its fine! You can see the hill from outside the hotel. I'm sat by the big Willow tree. You won't be able to miss it."

"Okay, I'll be there in five."

xXx

Tanith loved sprinting. She loved feeling the surge of power in her legs. She loved the way they took off into a run that made her feel like she was running at the speed of a Cheetah. With the grace of a cat. The muscles in her legs moved like the gears and wheels of a car, Her boots kicking up leaves and mud that layed in the way like they were horses hoves. Taking down everything in her way like a sword. The leather clung tight, The flaps of the coat beat against the back of her upper thighs. And she took to the hill. Gaining speed and spotting her friend.

She reached the tree, But instead of stopping, She ran up it and jumped. Flipping her body in mid air twisting as she fell. Landing in a crouch. She looked at Valkyrie who grinned at her. "You're a little too cheerful after what just happened."

She shrugged. "I've put it behind me. I don't want to let things like his childish acts get in the way of what i want."

"I know. But whats going to happen to your relationship? Whats going to happen now between you two-"

"Nothing." Valkyrie said. "We'll avoid each other. And only when we feel ready to, We'll talk."

"Won't you miss him? He won't be the same, Gentle Skulduggery that you usually know."

"He treated me like a baby," Valkyrie said, Fixing her gaze on the view infront of her. "He's always been cold. He just had a soft spot for me though. I'm tougher than i look. Fight now, Cry later."

"Your a liar." Tanith said. "I bet you broke down and your torn up. But you are putting on a brave face because you don't want to look back on it."

"Of course i did." Valkyrie said. "Any girl would. I trusted him, And he did that to me. But i deserved it. I've toyed with him, And he lashed out. I couldn't blame him, Either."

"Well...I see your point. But won't you react to him aswell?"

"No. I won't. I didn't want to damage the relationship between us, And i don't want to destroy it anymore."

"So your just going to let him get away with it?"

"Yes." She said. "If Ghastly did it to you, Wouldn't you want things to go back to the way they were?"

There was a pause, But She finally answered. "Yes."

xXx

Skulduggery rubbed the back of his neck as Ravel and Ghastly continued yelling at him. He couldn't be bothered to listen. They were going on about what he had done to Valkyrie. What the consiquences were. But to be honest, He wanted to let Valkyrie decide. He could take the insults and the slaps she threw at him. He didn't mind. He didn't mind if she would reject him, Run away to the far ends of the earth to get away from him. He was far to dangerous for a inoccent girl like her. He had let her see the cold side of him that he had wanted to protect her from, But if she couldn't accept that, Then she couldn't accept who he was.

"Are you even _listening_, Skulduggery?" Ghastly roared. "Do you even _care_?"

"I care." Skulduggery said, His voice as smooth and calm as ever. "But its her choice. I don't want a say."

"Skuldugger-" Came Ravel's voice. But he didn't listen. Ravel was still covered in scrapes and scars, But he wasn't going to be held down now.

"There is no point in giving me a lecture when you already know my answer." He said sternly. Standing up and leaving the room. He couldn't be bothered with this. He was avoiding remembering it. He didn't want to think of how he threw her emotions everywhere. He couldn't. He looked behind him breifly, So spot Ravel and Ghastly storming after him, Growling curses and threats. Not like he cared anyway. They were trying to disapline him, To keep him in line. But that never usually happened. He was Skulduggery Pleasant after all.

He took long strides through the corridors, But when he rounded the corner to the stairs, His body collided with another and they stumbled. "Skul-Woah!" Valkyrie's voice squeeled, And Skulduggery's thoughts jammed in his mind. Started bumping into each other and screaming. But there was one that stood out from the rest. One that shone like the evening stars against the black night.

_Protect her._

Valkyrie lost her footing and fell and Skulduggery reached out to grab her. But the force of the fall took him with her. They rolled and something crashed to the ground, But Skulduggery protected her from the cold floors. Using his own body as a cushion. She landed ontop of him and he cried out, Feeling her weight come down on his stomach. His body wanted to curl up, But his mind forced him to stay where he was. There was a throbbing on the right side of his face, But he was more worried about Valkyrie.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Gently lifting her off him. But his left shoulder was numb, And it wouldn't move. He poked it and the numbness was still there. Then he punched it and cried out. Ravel, Ghastly and Tanith hurtling around the corner. Valkyrie coughed slightly on his body, Her body still in shock and not allowing her to move. "Valkyrie, Are you okay?" He repeated and she groaned. "That answer is a awful lot of help, You know."

"What the _hell happened?_" Tanith asked. Crouching down next to them.

"Fell down the stairs," Skulduggery muttered, Ravel and Ghastly joining her.

Valkyrie gripped hold of his thighs, Using them to pull her into a sitting position. "I'm...Sorry." She panted.

"I got what i deserved." He said. Whincing at his shoulder as he gripped it to hard. Damn dislocations.

"What-"

"You...Know what i mean, Valkyrie."

The silence that filled the space between them was painful. And the hurt in Skulduggery's eyes was enough to make anyone hug him. But Valkyrie knew she couldn't. She didn't know what boundries he had put up. "But-"

"Go and get yourself checked up Valkyrie, I'll be fine."

She continued to stare at him, But Tanith hauled her up with Ghastly's help. They dragged her away, But Ravel stayed with Skuldugery. The scared face of a once beutiful man with beautiful eyes fixed on him. "Well done for patching things up." Ravel said.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No. That was stating the obvious." He nodded. "Like the fact you've got part of a china pot stuck in your head."

Skulduggery growled.

**Was that okay? Does it need a little tweeking?**


	15. Chapter 15

**UWAHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SOWWWWWYYYYYY! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOOORRRRRYYYYY! I FEEL SO MEANNNN! KYAAHHH! FORGIVE MEEEE!**

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, rubbing the cream into his temple. "We need to talk."

Valkyrie turned to look at him. He was sat on the bed of their hotel room. His dislocated shoulder in a sling that was designed to speed up the heeling process. He was covered in bruises, but he didn't utter a word of complaint. Valkyrie was no better; with torn muscles and just as many bruises. She was pulling her hair into a bun when Skulduggery had said those simple few words. They were like bullets. Each and every one. She felt them pearce her skin and bury themselves in her. Tearing screams from her throat she desperatly wanted to cry out.

"Like," She paused. "Now?"

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" He asked. "If so, then thats fine." He said, standing and turning away. Using his only free arm to try and open another jar of goey stubstance. Valkyrie, rolling her eyes walked over to him. Snatching the jar and whincing as her shoulder muscles pulled from her fall. It was surprising really, how much she used her muscles for the simplist of tasks. She unscrewed the lid, and when Skulduggery held out his hand expectantly, she didn't hand the jar to him.

"You need help with this?"

"I'm not helpless." He retorted.

"You've done a lot of damage to yourself, you know."

"I don't see why that causes great concern."

"I don't care whether you see why or not," She growled. "I'm offering you help because I'd feel awkward otherwise."

"Thats your fault." He said, taking the jar. "There is no need to feel awkward. I may have done those things, but wasn't it you who said you were going to put it behind you?"

"It was," She said, sitting infront of him and he applied the substance on a large bruise on his face. "But you brought it up."

"Because you feel awkward." He finished.

"Why do you want to talk about it if it makes me feel awkward?"

"Because I want to be able to put it behind us and forget it ever happened."

She looked at him. "You expect to do _that_?"

"You wanted to do that."

"I did," She said. "I don't care."

"You do." He said. "I don't know how much, but you care."

"Alright!" She cursed. "I care! Whats your point?"

"I'm apologising, Valkyrie." He said. "Don't get angry with me. I'm trying to apologise. I don't want to get into a fight with you. I can't deal with it right now. I've got a pounding headache and I feel like my limbs are going to fall off my body. I don't want to turn this into a teenage drama where we talk about each others feelings, I already get that part of the story. There is no use in repeating the same mistakes. Valkyrie Cain, I'm sorry for...Seducing-No. Not the right word. But I'm lacking the right thought processes. I'm sorry for that, and I don't wish for it to happen again."

"Skul-"

"I don't want to hear protesting Valkyrie." He said. "I'm not going to let myself hear it."

"Do you remember...When Avious came into this room a few nights ago?"

"What about it?"

"I-"

"No." He said, his eyes glossing over with hurt. That bright green hue loosing its gleam to a dancing dull green colour which was hiding from the light. His eyes were widdening slightly. Pleading her silently not to continue with her words. Skulduggery's body was rigid and tense. His aching and groaning muscles pulling on their last energy. "No, don't. Don't you bring that up. Please don't bring that up."

"I tried to kiss you because you wouldn't act out your feelings-"

"Valkyrie don't. Don't."

"_Why?_" She said, stopping herself from yelling, but allowing the emotions to run free. "_Why do you do those things, then expect me to banish them without a trace?_"

"Don't make it any more complicated than it already is, Valkyrie. Please."

"I'm _not, _I want you to tell me how you feel. I don't want you to force it on me. Talk."

"No," He said, rubbing the cream on other bruises. Avoiding looking at her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm buisy."

She sighed, standing and running a hand through her hair. The fishes above her swirled in the glow of the blue water, moving her into a state of calm. The way the water moved splashed into her emotions, calming those stormy seas they had created. Their beautiful array of colours brought back from utter chaos. Skulduggery glanced up, but his gaze didn't linger for long. He just grabbed another ciggarette from his pocket, sticking it in his mouth and lighting it. The rush of nicotine calmed his own emotions. Taming the raw emotion.

"Skulduggery," She said and he looked up, mid drag.

"Yes?"

Valkyrie sat down directly infront of him, crawling over his lap to reach his smooth, stubbled face. He hadn't shaven in a few days. And a fresh load of rough, tiny hairs lined his smooth face. Those soft green eyes widdened, his reluctance to any contact with Valkyrie growing by the millersecond. His dark hair, suddenly fell lightly across his face. Those locks crossing over his eyes. Shelding them. "No," She said, brushing them away again. "Don't try and hide. You can't hide forever Skulduggery."

"But I can run."

"You can run for a long time." She said. "You can walk from it from a long time. But you'll get weary, Skulduggery. Thats why you lashed out on me."

"I want to be left alone, Valkyrie. Is that asking of too much?"

"Can I at least propose a deal?"

"Sorry?" He asked. "What do you mean, a deal?"

"You admit your feelings, and we go back to the way things were."

He sighed again, touching his forehead gently to hers. Those harsh, glowing emerald eyes had grown soft. Glossing gently over her skin. His right hand's finger tips were touching her cheek. "I can't." He said. "I can't admit it. The moment I do, I will never be able to go back to being 'just friends'. I can't." He grumbled something unaudable under his breath, but continued to stare at her. "I'm not the kind of person for this kind of thing."

"Admit it."

"I wish I could, But I can't."

"Please!"

"No." He wispered. "I told you my reasons."

Skulduggery was pulling away now, his hand reaching for that creamish stubstance again. But she stopped him, twinning her fingers with his. Pulling his hand back towards her. She placed their locked hands on her lap. Twisting her hand so that his hand was ontop of hers. The knuckes were slightly bruised, the skin scratched. He had been punching something or someone. Probably to releave stress. She didn't mind, she left Skulduggery to his own devices. She knew not to question his methods.

"I...I find it hard to be admiting this...But...I love...you. I don't want to leave things like this. Or with this much tension." She said. "Is one kiss, too much?"

**CHEESY AS HELL. But its one in the friggin' mornin'. Hell.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mrs Ravel, I'd like to say something. **

**DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE? DID YOU KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE?**

**That was to conclude the paragraph of begging. **

**Hehe!  
>Rosalie. :D <strong>

**Oh, and there is a little bit of lemony stuff. Just to keep you happy. **

**Yeah? **

**xXx**

Skulduggery was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to hug her or to pull away. Kiss her or give a dirty look. Hadn't they kissed enough? Hadn't they cursed and shunned one another? Hadn't they, only a few hours ago, experienced a major turn, that neither was ready for? He needed her to understand, that right now, he couldn't hold her. He'd been too cruel, too vandalised. He had been rough and he had lashed out. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. He didn't want this. He didn't want a relationship with someone he'd lashed out on so cruelly.

"Skulduggery?"

He glanced up. "Valkyrie, I told you. I want things to go back to the way they were. Friendly banter. No flirting. No...What I did to you. Is that asking for to much?"

He face contorted in pain, but she relaxed it when she looked away. "You honestly think, that we can do that?"

"It hurts, Valkyrie. I know it does. But it's better for the both of us."

"I don't know why you're going to deny this,"

"Valkyrie..."

"One kiss?! I just want one kiss."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. Taking a drag of the cigarette, he took hold of her hand. Wrapping his legs around her waist and flipping her down on to the bed. She stared up at him, his right arm supporting his possition above her as he took another drag. He turned his head away, breathing out the smoke away from her. He looked back at her, crushing the cigarette in his hand. For a moment, Valkyrie pondered whether he was concidering getting off her and running off.

"You..." He sighed. "I don't know. I'll grant you your wish, but things are difficult for me right now, Valkyrie. Please, you must understand."

"I do, I just want a compromise. A gentle kiss is far better than the last memory like it."

He closed his eyes. "You've got a point."

Skulduggery's mind was throwing down old defences and reinforcing new ones as he leaned down. Valkyrie watching his every move. His movements were careful and slow, keeping things toned down. He didn't want another lust driven episode. He wanted things to be taken slow. It wasn't that Skulduggery didn't want a relationship with her, it was that he wasn't _ready _for one. He wasn't prepaired. Given time, he possibly would.

It may take a few weeks, possibly months for him to adjust and think things through. For him to put what happened behind him. Through a mask of calm. If someone questioned about the subject, Skulduggery would become sensitive and growl answers. He needed to adjust this. He needed to create a state of mind where he would react calmly. Like the rest of his troubling issues. His family's death, Lord Vile, his facial and physical apperance. His training - both mentally and physicly. Skulduggery had high standards that he kept to. He was that kind of person.

His mouth was hovering over hers, uncertain to continue. But eventually, Skulduggery glossed his lips over hers. He wasn't doing to make her tense, or to make her want more. He was doing it so that she remembered it. So that she remembered that kiss. So that she was able to keep her memories happy of that one simple moment. So that she didn't have to cry because of Skulduggery's reluctance.

To be truthful, Skulduggery wanted to stick his tounge in her mouth and kiss her to death. But he couldn't allow himself the pleasure. He had to keep on form. His body, his mind, must obey him for once. He had to reign in his raw, uncontrolled emotion. He had to tame it. Valkyrie was trying to catch his lips, but he would only pull further away. "Valkyrie," He said. "Don't beg. Begging doesn't suit you."

She sighed, and he smiled. But let the smile drop as he leaned down again. Slowly, to catch the corner of her lips with his. Valkyrie tried to pull him further in, far to quickly. So he squeezed her hand with his left. Quietly assuring her that what she wanted would come in all good time. She needed to be patient. Valkyrie understood the gesture, and remained still as he left a long, linguring kiss on the corner of her mouth.

After that, he moved his head slightly to the left, slowly claiming her lips with his. She registered Skulduggery's slow, lingering pace. His passion leaking from his lips. For a moment, Valkyrie pulled away to speek. "Am I allowed to touch you slightly? Or is that to much?" He looked at her for a split second, then kissed her again.

"Thats fine," He said. "Be mindful this make-out sesion will only last for a few minutes. Maybe five. I haven't decided yet."

She didn't answer, instead, she continued the kiss and allowed her hands to run down his shirt. She trailed them lighty, with only brushes of her finger tips touching his chest. She felt him twist his head after a minute or so, an obvious indication that he was enjoying the tingling running across his nerves. His boundries had broken slightly, threads of emotion soking into her lips. She woundered breifly if Skulduggery would pull away if her hand travelled a little lower. She woundered whether he would look at her with disgust.

She couldn't resist. The display of affection he had previously allowed her to see was tugging on her strings. Begging her to push her hand a little lower down his body. He could feel the hand slowly making its way further down his front, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He allowed her to reach her destination - Because he was that greedy and selfish. He enjoyed dirty, pleasure moments.

He let out a low, growling gasp as he felt her hand touch him slightly. He couldn't help himself, he kissed her deeper. There was a intensified moment, where he wanted her clothes off and her body moulded with his. The moment where he completely tensed up, where he pushed her further into the sheets. Where he crushed himself to her hand that was toying with him. But, Skulduggery managed to regain control of himself. He hissed through his teeth, clenching his hands at the pleasure running through him that he was desperate to resist.

He tore himself away, looking into her eyes. She watched him, her eyes frozen. "Why..." He breathed. "...Can't I control myself around you?"

Before she could answer, his mouth was on hers once more. He used his left hand that was currently mimicing her previous movements across his body. His hand reached now, causing her to gasp at the hand that dragged across her. She managed to regain herself, only to feel the hand do that same thing over and over. Her breath caught and Skulduggery pulled away, the feelings regestering the danger signs in his head.

"Valkyrie," He said when she tried to kiss him. "This is enough."

She looked at him, a pause running through her. "Sure." She smiled. "I think your right. That was a bad idea to let me touch you."

"I'm aware." He said. "Now, I have to go."

She watched him as he stood, adjusting his clothes. "Where are going?"

"I- I need to think things through," He managed, before walking out of the door. Valkyrie stared blankly at it, before coming to one conclusion.

_He was running from what he wanted most._

**Next chapter will be longer. Muahahaha...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Le looks around awkwardly. **

**How did I get here?**

**I don't know. Ah well. **

**Balabalanceh - You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more! You get more!**

**Cranium Mischief - All about the story will be revealed to you and everyone else sooner or later. There is a lot you don't know or haven't noticed, and there are large suggestions about that in this chapter. You'll understand Skulduggery's motives sooner or later. I'll coming around to explaining that lot sooner or later. Don't worry. *Smile* You'll just have to keep on reading!**

**X…**

Three months.

Three months since the last case, which of course, was America.

There was a reason why they said what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Only this time, the saying was for the whole of America. The events between the two detectives were now taboo, and no one mentioned them. The stories had been spread, the trusted friends gossiping. All those whispers. When ever they were seen together, whispers got louder and dirty looks were thrown. The way people branded Skulduggery was disgusting. The way they sneered like revenge had been gained.

Valkyrie was managing. She was dealing with it. She was spreading the story that was true. She had seduced Skulduggery, for lack of a better word, and he had reacted badly. They admitted their mistakes, and that they had moved on. That they acted like nothing had gone on between them. This of course, was true. They had reverted back to their old ways, which was something of a advantage. She was happy Skulduggery still accepted her. She knew she had to be patient with him. He was, for a lack of a better sentence, figuring things out. He had said he would give her the signal when he was ready. What the signal was, she didn't know.

Fletcher had been the source of the false rumours, saying Skulduggery got all 'perverted' and chased after her. She had been rudely approached and spoken to about this, and told them that what he said was _nothing _like what happened. Valkyrie had now realised how fragile their reputation actually was. She hoped the commotion would go down. Which of course, it was - slowly.

"Yagari?" She questioned, walking into the Sanctuary's meeting room. "Why are you here?"

"Case," He said. "Vampires gone wild. Think you two can give me a hand?"

"I'll call him." Valkyrie took out her phone, speed dialling Skulduggery's number. "Hello Mr-I'm-To-Lazy-To-Get-Off-My-Ass."

_Why do I deserve such a damning comment at this time in the morning?_

"It's 11:30, Skulduggery."

_It is morning, Miss Cain. You see, I can't make this point any clearer._

"Didn't think you could." She replied sarcastically.

_Why exactly are you calling me?_

"Vampire hunting."

_Oh, the joys of being a detective. You get your guts ripped out by vampires. Joy._

**X…**

"So," Valkyrie said, grinning. "Who likes the new leather?"

Yagari arched a eyebrow and Skulduggery looked away. Those luscious green eyes were fixed on a piece of air over her left shoulder. The way he was stood proved to her mind that he was tense. With his hands jammed in his pockets and his shoulders held up like ice. He was diverting his gaze, and Yagari was slowly turning to look at him. He looked amused. She knew through that look. She knew exactly what the vampire hunter was thinking.

"Leave him alone, Yagari." She said, not meaning for a dark look to come across her face. But it did and it refused to leave. "That subject is off the limits. You should know."

"If you say so," Yagari drawled out, shrugging the subject off like it didn't matter.

"Anyway," Valkyrie said. "Is it okay?"

"It suits you, actually. You _do _look good in it. Its something like Miss Low would wear."

"She did choose it." Valkyrie nodded. "And Ghastly made it."

"Then you've got a piece of everyone in your outfit."

"That's inaccurate."

"I was saying it because I can't be bothered with the conversation."

"I knew that from the start." Valkyrie said. "You just continued with the conversation."

"I didn't."

"Admit it, Yagari. You enjoy talking to women who are highlights of their generation. Such as myself."

"I can see why Mr Pleasant here chose you." He growled. "You're a smart mouthed cow."

**X…**

The vampire rolled his neck as he walked towards the girl in front of him. In a bar, it was a game of putting yourself in the right position. The wrong choice, wrong move was all it took for a bomb to explode and a punch to be thrown. But in this bar, this particular bar, it was like playing Russian roulette. You hold the gun to your temple, and if you've got that single bullet in the chamber, you're as good as dead. Here, you chose the wrong girl. The wrong fight. The wrong man to talk to. You would be taken down like a Cheetah chasing a Dear.

The girl in front of him, with her long brunette curls. Her sexy walk. She was dangerous. Just the way he liked his girls. Those tight leather trousers with boots. Fingerless, fish net gloves. White frilly blouse under the shirt. She was wearing a black leather jacket with the collar pulled up and the studs covering the shoulders were polished. A chain wound around her waste as a belt. She was holding a Vodka in her hand, the waiter was so flattered by her she wasn't handing over any money for her drink.

He put a smirk on, putting a hand on her hip and looking the waiter up and down. "Another on my tab, sunshine." He purred out, and the girl looked at him, taking in his appearance. His worn jeans and his white top. His tall stature and his lean figure. His short, shaven hair with curling pieces flicking over one eye. His boots, well suited for running. Rolled up sleeves of his leather jacket. He was good looking, with that strong jaw line and glittering green eyes.

"Hey, sweetie." She said.

"So," He said. "Are you innocent or are you just as bad as me?"

Valkyrie played along. "Not very innocent. What you going to do?"

"Does teach you a lesson sound good?" He asked, moving into her. But she twisted. "Not so fast, Sweetie. I'm not that easy to catch. You'll have to impress me."

**X…**

Skulduggery leaned against the bar. Valkyrie sure liked taking her time. Flirting with that man. But, all in a good days work, as she would say. She needed to make sure she had him in her clutches. And he knew Valkyrie Cain well enough to know she could do that with ease and patience. The waiter tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked at him. "What do you want?" The boy asked.

"Give me a Beer,"

Skulduggery took the drink when the boy gave it to him, taking a gulp as he looked around the club. Music was blaring and people were dancing. The floor was filled and so were the tables. Valkyrie was with that Vampire, dancing away like she didn't have a care in the world. He knew that was a lie, Skulduggery knew Valkyrie too well. He could tell whenever she looked at him, she wanted the things that happened in America to turn their wheel and push the accelerator and come straight back for them.

He missed those soft lips, sure. He missed that way she would hug him randomly or flick his nose. She rarely did that now. In fact, she never did that. She didn't touch him anymore. She was pulling away from him probably because she thought he didn't want anything between them in the first place. She probably thought that he still liked her like a daughter, not a woman. In his eyes, he knew she would have said, that she still was a child.

Skulduggery wished that he was the type of person who could scoop her up in his arms and take her away. But things and people were preventing him. He wanted to kiss her long before now, but he couldn't. He couldn't cause her the trouble and the bother. The people and the Sanctuary's would put him in jail for sexual assault. A crime of which he would _never _commit on his Valkyrie. He loved her. But there was no way within reason that she was able to be in a relationship with him.

Skulduggery looked towards her, trouble riddling through his green eyed gaze. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to tear her from the grip of that vampire right then and there. Kill him within a instance and run away with her. But nails were through his feet and his hands were tied. There were men around. Men with eyes on his every move. Men who would shoot her the moment she touched her lips with his. He wished he could tell her about the deals and the men watching, but he couldn't. A dagger would get run across his throat.

"Pleasant," Yagari said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Skulduggery said, shaking his head. "How did you get here?"

"You're as white as sheet." Yagari said. "Spill it out."

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I'll talk about it later, Alright? Not now. We're on the job."

"Valkyrie is leading him outside. Get your gun out."

Skulduggery nodded, downed the rest of his drink, then pulled the revolver from his pocket.

**X….**

Valkyrie giggled when the boy pushed his mouth up against her neck, her hands ran across his face and down his arms. He was looming over her, pushing her against the wall. He was stronger than Valkyrie anticipated for a vampire in his condition. Too much blood consumption causes dizziness and loss of memory and balance. Weakening tense muscles and not allowing them to tense up. Something to do with too much blood in the blood stream.

"Hey," She said. "You're thinking your going to get me laid here, right?"

"Of course." He smiled into her ear.

"You're having a laugh."

"Oh, but I'm not."

"Oh, but honey," She said. "You _are._"

He pulled back to look into her eyes, just as she shot a boot into his chest. Sending the vampire soaring back into a bench. The boy flipped over it, but landed gracefully. As she watched him slowly stand up, she felt the air around her change. Not shifts, but the tone of atmosphere. Things had got darker, more violence had been released into the air. Valkyrie walked forward, her eyes fixed on the vampire and they never left him - not even for a second.

"Who are you," He breathed. "To kick me like that?"

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Well." He said. "You're a very…Formidable opponent. I should have known. You know what I am, don't you? You were the bait. You lured me out from inside the safe house. And now you're going to kill me. But hey, I'm sure Mr Pleasant won't mind if I kill you, will he? What? You thought I never knew?" The vampire was laughing now. And Valkyrie's breath was caught in her throat. She felt like the beast in front of her already had his hands on her throat, although he wasn't even touching her.

"Skulduggery can think whatever he wants." Valkyrie said. "He can do what ever he wants. He can sleep with as many women as he wants. It won't change my opinion of him, and it won't change what happened. The world knows that. And I couldn't care less what they think of me, either." She was walking now, she was feeling the electricity for killing running through her. This pathetic excuse for a creature had put her in a really bad mood. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to tear out his throat and giggle away. And she knew she could.

"You know, Miss Cain, you're not the cleverest of people." The vampire said, bearing his fangs. "You're the stereotypical type of person. You assume I'm a stupid beast. You assume that I don't know anything but blood. I've been trained by Sanctuary detectives." He was freeing his muscles now. Rolling his neck. Those eyes, that were soft and calm, were bleeding through with bright red. Light dancing lights in his eyes, they glowed. Illuminating his eyes and a burgundy shade. The colour of the blood that ran through Valkyrie's veins.

She released the shadows she was holding, slashing them outwards. The slithers coiled through the air and came down with thuds on the ground. Breaking the concrete slabs and slashing wildly around her. The Vampire flipped in the air to avoid it, but she sent another tendril towards him. Throwing him into the side of a car. But he didn't merely smash _into _it, he went _through_ it. Pieces of metal, doors and interior items scattered themselves across the road. Valkyrie strode forwards, sensing the air shifting. She could feel the magic burning her skin. She felt her gaze upwards, just in time-

-To see Skulduggery come hurtling through the air at her.

She twisted out of the way, Skulduggery landed next to her, just as the vampire came through the air. Skulduggery pushed her down, his stomach pressed against her back as the vampire clawed at the road after missing them. Valkyrie went to move in, but Skulduggery shoved her out of the way. Clicking his fingers and setting himself on fire. He vanished from her side, and was on the vampire. Both if them spinning through the air and Skulduggery was kicking. Punching. Slapping. Anything he could do to knock a hole in the person's brain.

Valkyrie moved forward, picking up his gun from the floor and taking aim. Skulduggery noticed, twisting the boy in a ferocious lock that tore his muscles and pulled screams from his throat. Valkyrie centred her aim on the boy, and fired. Only to watch as everything slowed down. The vampire twisted, throwing Skulduggery into the incoming bullet. The boy grinned and ran off, Yagari giving chase and shooting wildly. His brow drawn over his eyes in a way that reminded her of a lion chasing its prey. Wild and angry.

Blood was turning the white concrete tiles beneath him red. His teeth were gritted. There was a mess piling up in front of her. Skulduggery's shoe was stamping at the floor as the pain bolted through him. His nerves sending sizzling pains up to his brain. White hot, burning, sizzling pain. Valkyrie gripped his shoulder, trying to turn him over. But Skulduggery was no longer a skeleton. He was a changed man. He was human. He wasn't used to the bullets entering his body like this. He was used to them shooting off the bone. Not entering flesh.

"Skulduggery," She said. "Let me see."

He grunted and shook his head.

"Come on," She said. "Lay on your back."

"I can't." He muttered.

"You're going to have to."

"I'm not going to, Valkyrie. Go and help Logan. He needs you. That boy is smarter than he looks. Snap his neck, but go for the legs first. Breaking them will slow him down a considerable amount." He was grinding his teeth with every word, glaring at the tiles caked with blood. "I'll be fine. I'll call back-up. I'll meet you back at the Sanctuary." He looked at Valkyrie, her eyebrows furrowed upwards in a look of worry and her lower lip quivering.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I'm going with you."

"NO." He barked. "Go with Logan."

"I'm not."

"_Do you want him to end up like me_?" He growled through his teeth.

Valkyrie stood and took out her phone. "Ghastly? We need urgent assistance. Skulduggery's been shot down and I'm going after Yagari and the Vampire. Get a couple of doctors to attend to this silly twerp next to me, please?"

_The silly twerp is Skulduggery, yes?_

"Now."

I assure you, Valkyrie. We'll be down there as soon as.

"Thank you," She said and hung up. "Look after yourself," She said, looking at Skulduggery. "Get into a fight and I won't forgive you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Dude, I reply everyone. Want to know why? Because I'm INSANELY awesome like that. You see my ego? You see it? You no like it? Its just gonna get damn well bigger, sunshine. Like a boss**.

Skulduggery looked up, seeing Ravel come running at him. Shaking his head in worry. The stupid idiot was the Grand Mage, he no longer was allowed out here like this. He would get shot down so easily it was laughable. "Look what you've done now, eh, Skulduggery?" Ravel gave a little laugh as he cut with a Stanley knife through Skulduggery's shirt. The wound in Skulduggery's torso was messy and torn, the bullet had missed Skulduggery's lungs by miller-meters. Doctors with kits and magical equipment were ready and Ravel moved out of their way to allow them space to do their work.

A pot of ink was taken out, and a thin brush. A young doctor, a pretty woman who looked to be in her twenties, grabbed Skulduggery's hand and turned it over, noticing the weakness running through him and ushering her colleague's to go and help him. She began brushing the ink over Skulduggery's palm, painting in a symbol which has most likely been reinforced into her memory. Ravel had seen in somewhere before, a glimpse of it in his time. It was a powerful symbol, only used by those who new the book of symbols backwards and in every known language. People like China Sorrows.

"Ow." Skulduggery said under his breath, the symbol sizzling at the skin on his palm. But he didn't seem bothered. He was acting like it was a distraction from the real pain. Ghastly gripped Ravel's shoulder and the Grand Mage looked at his fellow elder, and he saw something in those eyes. Something had changed. Something had shifted. Something Ravel didn't know about. "What?" Ravel asked him. "Why are you looking like that?"

"There isn't any reason."

"You're a terrible liar, you know." Ravel growled and Ghastly noticed the venom in his tone. The Elder didn't dare to arch a eyebrow. Ravel wasn't the type to get mad over something trivial, therefore he had quite a good image of the possibilities that lay before him. Erskine Ravel was a man who didn't stand for lies or whispers. He never liked people whispering behind his back. And when it involved the man on the ground in front of him, it wasn't usually good news. Rarely was it good news. In fact, the whispers were like telling him someone else had died at his hands.

"Erskine." Ghastly said. "This is a private affair. One which _isn't _to be discussed."

"So Skulduggery chose you over myself with this secret?" Ravel said just as Skulduggery let out a loud growl of pain. A obvious sign he was in distress. Again, that boot was stomping at the floor, another way to occupy him away from the pain. It was more painful than anyone could anticipate - getting shot. The area shot would be paralyzed un till you are fully healed, and the large scales of pain were unbearable.

"He's suffering from insufficient blood," Another doctor said. "Get him to the Sanctuary now, The symbols aren't working!"

**X….**

Valkyrie dragged the body along behind her, not deeming the fact of leaving it where it lay fit. The dark shadows of the moon lit sky hung over her, and her eyes were as dark as black Onyx as she looked around her. Yagari didn't help her with the body, he merely walked and watched. But she had already had her time arguing about the unfairness. He had merely shrugged, and muttered that Skulduggery should have been rougher with her. And with that insanely rude comment to certain circumstances, she chose to ignore him and stay silent. Like any other crazily insane person would do after you hear so much rubbish coming from a man's mouth who was supposed to be mature and trustworthy.

"You look worried," Yagari said, watching her. She felt like her personality was being violated, and turned to glare sharply at him. But he didn't let a ounce of fear cross his features. Those of which were crossed with stress lines of scars. When she looked at him now, she could tell he was worried. But he wasn't letting her see. He wasn't letting her see his troubled expression. Just like Skulduggery.

"Who wouldn't be worried about their friend?" She questioned.

"You think of him more than a friend, yes?"

Her glare darkened. "What's that got to do with you, Yagari?"

"A lot, Miss Cain." He said. "I'm trying to save you and him a lot of trouble. Respect the way you are."

"You're saying that because of what happened between us before, aren't you?"

"No." He said. "I'm saying it because of certain after events."

"What?" She asked. "Isn't that what I just said?"

Yagari's eyes turned gruel. "No. So don't go around, acting like a spoilt brat all the time. Its annoying."

"What exactly are you referring to, Yagari?"

He stayed as silent as ever.

**X….**

A machine was pumping regenerative blood cells into a man, whom was confined to a hospital bed. The man was slumped, his muscles around his chest refusing to move due to the damage the bullet had inflicted. It was a special kind, one specified for a vampire. It worked like acid, the bullet would dissolve and become acid, eating away the organs in a horrifying way. The man's usually glittering, soft green eyes were closed, put into a deep sleep for healing purposes. They had been told he would wake up soon. Not today, but soon.

Valkyrie sat next to him, biting her lip as she stared at his unconscious form. Unmoving. Not even his hands were moving. Nothing. Skulduggery's hair was freshly washed, a little trick Valkyrie had done for him. She had wound her hands through his hair, gently rubbing the soap into his scalp. After doing that, she had wondered briefly if he would sit up and give her a kiss. But he didn't. His muscles didn't twitch. Not once, not ever.

The constant beeping in her ear was driving her mad. She wanted him to come back. She needed him. She needed to feel those warm arms. She needed to comfort him and tell him he was okay. She regretted leaving him. Valkyrie wanted to feel the love he had once shown her. She wanted to pull him into a hug that she knew he wanted. But she knew he was holding back. There was something causing Skulduggery to lash out, and she was desperate to find out what is was. She missed the _real _him.

Yagari's words from a few nights previous was bugging her. They way he had spoken. She was so used to people insulting her relationship with him that she hadn't noticed the small details. Yagari had implied that there was something else going on. And for some reason, it felt like it was tied with Skulduggery's behaviour. With each act around Valkyrie, he was slowly becoming more and more transparent. He was almost on his knees. She could sense his distress. His furrowed brow and his shorter temper. Little things. Like the way he sat. The way he would stand. The way he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Valkyrie didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want to pressure them into telling her, either. She had learned her lesson when hearing upon the news of Skulduggery's alter ego - Lord Vile. She had felt the shift back then, too. She had felt their relationship grow deeper. Skulduggery would never choose anyone else over her. He was addicted to her, like a drug user in a room full of heroine. Staring at his winnings in the room around him. Valkyrie was what he wanted, and he couldn't ever stand up to it. But that wasn't like Skulduggery. If he wanted something, then he would get it. No matter how long it took. Therefore, if that theory was ruled out, then the only one remaining was-

-Skulduggery had been pressurised into another form of behaviour towards her.

She didn't know whether it was true, but she didn't want to say, either. She wanted him to admit to it, but she couldn't make him. Skulduggery was stubborn. And there was no possibility that she could ever change that. He had few flaws, but they were qualities at the same time. His soft heart that was closely guarded. The way his emotions were so obvious yet so well hidden. The way he could be so egoistical, yet you wouldn't notice - because that was who Skulduggery was. And no-one could change it. He was as silly as a dog, but as cleaver as the wisest man on earth. He was as crafty as a thief, but as stupid enough to blow his cover.

Skulduggery's soft, scared hands were as still as the sheets around him. Their usual tanned complexion was fading slowly, becoming pale. The symbols written on his side were shown, glowing with light. She wondered what it was like, being a dead man. He couldn't die, a certain Necromancer had chained him to his body. So where did his soul go if he had no conscious? Was it some place he was at rest? Was it some place that he called safe? Was he able to reflect there? Did he just meditate?

**X…**

A rush of breath escaped Skulduggery's lips, a pair of the same, crystal-like glowing green eyes looking down from above him. He blinked, feeling the scratchy grass under him. The dirt touching his neck. His dark locks of hair were spread out around his head, the soft tender locks getting caught under a boot. A pair of boots he knew all to well. They were well kept, black and polished. A solid gold embroidery curving up the side and decorating the fold over. The trousers matched the boots, but weren't decorated. The man was dressed in solid black, the high shouldered coat with the little folded over pieces of fabric - Three colours decorating the little sleeve of fabric that was added over the top to show his ranking.

"What are you doing here this time?" The man above him barked, and Skulduggery slowly sat up. A throbbing stabbing at his side. Oh. He remembered now. That's what he did. Well…It wasn't exactly his fault. He was thrown into the path of the bullet. No way was it his fault. There was a warm breeze, and Skulduggery looked up to the rustling pink blossom on the trees. The way everything was so calm and comforting. Skulduggery's eyes changed their trajectory, focusing on the man above him. "I repeat the question," He said. "What are you here for this time?"

Skulduggery blinked. "Nice to see you too."

"I see you all the time." The man barked. "I see everything you do. Its frustrating, you know. Seeing all that. You're a very lucky man."

"You're jealous."

"Of course, I have a lot to be jealous about. Like the fact that you're able to live, whilst I'm not."

"Don't start. Please. My head can't deal with it."

"Well," The man said. "That is rare. You're distressed. Why?"

"You already know."

"You need someone to talk to."

"Of course, just not you."

"You're facing your identical personality here. The one that you devoured. I have every right to help you with it, brother. You need to admit your problems, then you'll find a solution."

"You sound just as grouchy."

"Emotional traits, Gabriel. You're never going to be able to deny that."

"No, I won't."

"Now," The man said, sitting down on a log. "Talk to your brother."

"Its difficult." Skulduggery said, closing his eyes for a moment in frustration.

"Because she's sweet, young and innocent?"

Skulduggery felt his lips twitch. He didn't dare open his eyes. They were closed off. The emotions were raging a war, coiling and tightening in his chest. Pulling the trigger as the barrel aiming at his heart. Valkyrie was the only person who had managed to dig that deep into his soul. One person aside from another. She was that…important. And Skulduggery didn't have any clue how he was meant to explain that. "Sasha," He said and the man arched a eyebrow. "She's lucky to be alive. You know that."

"And you're lucky to have made that bargain for her life." He nodded. "But she's worth more than a few gold to you, is she not? She's can't be compared to the people you lost. But she's not a replacement either. Valkyrie Cain, Gabriel, has managed to steal you're heart. And you've been brought to your knee's by the torture. Those meetings, when is the last? You don't know. When they've finally been satisfied, they'll leave you and her alone. But they never will be. Again, you know this, don't you? But you will let her wait, because you care that much for her."

He was looking at his brother now. That tone he had taken on was more than persuasive. It was stabbing and blunt. Just as much, true. All of what he had said, was true. "I'm not going to judge you," His brother said. "But you're not acting out what you want. Screw those idiots. You can fight, can't you? Or are you that fearful for her life? She can defend herself. From my point of view, I would have _loved _to have a sexy little angel like that one you've got, but I can't, can I?"

"Leave me alone."

"No, Gabriel. You're going to learn the hard way. You're going to talk. Whether you like it or not. Now, you can start. You can start with the trip to America. Tell me what happened between you. Please, if you wouldn't mind." Skulduggery's brother had his chin on his clasped hands, looking at him. Those eyes, almost identical to his own if it wasn't for that single streak of black. A scar of black magic - Necromancy. What Skulduggery had used to keep his soul from moving on. He had tied his own brother to him at his request. He had begged for him to. Now he was Skulduggery's moral compass, if you like. He guided and showed him the right path when he need it. He was his second pair of eyes.

"Fine." Skulduggery gave in. He couldn't argue with the man who had saved him from countless events. He always stood by him. No matter what. "We got out there, the case was running smoothly. Ravel's mother had died, Valkyrie comforted him, I was jealous. I know what you're going to say. That was wrong. It was a perfectly justifiable event. Alright Sasha, I get your point." He was being purposely snappy, trying to dislodge him from his path. But he was rock solid. He stuck to the point he made.

"You got that all wrong, Gabriel. You know that. Both of your terms, Erskine's and yours, are perfectly justifiable. You both acted out of instinct. Valkyrie understood your methods, although things were tense between you, she continued to act out her feelings. You're far to reserved, yes?" He questioned and Skulduggery nodded. "Now, this almost kiss. Something chaste? Tell me about that. Tell me how you felt about it."

He sighed. "I…" he drawled out with that low voice of his, deciding to choose his words carefully. "Even though I was trying to dislodge her, I really wanted her to do it. To release me of some…Tension. But she was very forceful. And Avious barged in, which completely destroyed my mood. I felt like ripping his throat out. Literally. Now, go get me a cigarette."

"Get it yourself, you lazy idiot."

"Just pass it here."

"No."

Skulduggery hauled himself up, feeling the muscles twist and scream at his nerves. Making him shake and shudder as he walked over to a tree, reaching his hand into a nest which had been made into the wood. After pulling out a cigarette, he lit it with as small flame in his hand. Once he had completed the task, he looked back at his brother. "After that incident, we argued and a lot of things were said and done. Eventually, we got to breaking point. The both of us were so tied up we couldn't deal with it. So we had a parting moment. Which leads me to the three month gap."

"Within those three months, you learned a lot." His brother said. "Within those months, you learned how to protect someone. You got yourself into this mess. Now, I'm going to help you out of it. And when you wake up, the first thing you tell Valkyrie Cain, is that you love her. No matter how hard it is. You must tell her. You will find a way through this. And there is no way, that I'm going to let you die. I swear down, brother. You're going to live, whether you like it or not, because I'm going to be the one to kick your sorry ass.


	19. Chapter 19

**I thought you'd like his brother. I really, really did. Now…I must get on with this. I must continue writing random stories with random characters doing random things. In other terms, the usual. YAGARI? WHY U NO APPEAR IN LE CHAPTER? Le twirp. He ditched us. *Raises fist* Get here ye little monkey! **

**X….**

Skulduggery Pleasant's eyes shot open and a rush of breath surged into his lungs. His senses and brain took over, electrifying the nerves in his back for him to sit up and start coughing. Blood filled his mouth. Copper and salt. It burned his throat and the white sheets turned red. Burgundy mixing the Titanium white. His chest rattled and his shot wound pulled on muscles as he coughed. Doctors were rushing in, bringing a bowl to prevent the blood soaking through to his garments. Everything in the room was burning his senses. Everything was tearing at him.

His eyes burned, Like there was acid in them. His skin was red hot and bubbles of pain rippled up all over him. His eyes were closed. They wouldn't open. It was too painful. He could hear shouts as his body curled over on itself, tearing out the last remains of blood that was left inside his throat. He knew what was coming next. He was going to throw up. He could feel the acid in his stomach turning violent and the gases reaching his taste buds. He couldn't stop coughing. All he could feel was burning.

The bile that was rising through him filled his mouth and he launched himself over the edge of the bed. Acid and water fell into a secondary bucket and he felt someone rubbing his back, gently, trying to calm the rage that his body was causing. He hadn't eaten in a while, so all he could throw up was acid. He coughed and coughed, doctors around him removing machines and supports, only to inflict him with more needles in his right hand. He felt warm palms, soft, warm, gentle palms cupping the weak hand of his.

His blood filled eyes opened to the girl, and she looked up. Her eyes locking with his. She was pretty, young and new. She looked like she had only just been put on the job. And she was being assigned to man who was in this state. She finished injecting him, and he felt slightly dizzy. His muscles were giving out under him. Leaving him sprawled out on the bed. There were hands around him, lifting him back into place. He felt weak, but he wasn't falling asleep. There were people around him, checking all the vital signs. Murmurs were passed that he was okay. There was a cry from somewhere and everything came slamming back into him.

Valkyrie.

He fought the drugs, his mind kicking in. He could feel a grin spreading from a face in his head. Someone was supporting him. He couldn't give up. Hands were pushing him back down. But he continued to struggle. His voice was coming out hoarse, scratchy and horrible. But the words were barely audible. "Come on Skulduggery." Said some doctor. "Come on, calm down. Everyone's okay. Rest. You must calm yourself."

He groaned.

"Sir, we've got defects." Another said. "There is multiple pulses. Four beats. There is sudden eye colour change and symbols are appearing on his skin. Facial reconstruction is appearing. Look at these images." The doctor who had been calming him, ran over to the readings and checked over them, his eyes wide. "We think he might be supporting another living life inside him. And they're trying to break out."

"Leave…" Skulduggery managed. "Let it happen…" He winced in pain. "Just leave me _alone…_"

"Mr Pleasant, who ever you are supporting will eventually kill you, doing this. We must remove them from you."

"Don't you dare." He hissed through his teeth. "Touch him and I'll kill you."

"_Him?_" The doctor asked. "Who is this man?"

"That's none of your…concern."

"And why not?"

"_Because it isn't_!" He roared, his eyes flashing bright red.

"Who is he?"

"_Get out_."

"Tell me who he is, Mr Pleasant, and I shall."

"_Do_-"

"Doctor." Said a voice. Calming and soothing. Cutting off Skulduggery like a knife. "Leave him. I'll see what I can do." She looked around her, at the doctors giving her dirty looks. "I want to talk to him, unless you _don't _want to know who's burning him inside out." There was a moment of silence, and Skulduggery's ragged breathing, but eventually everyone left. Valkyrie turned to the man groaning with pain on the bed, his hair in sweaty and his teeth gritted. She didn't know how to go about speaking to him - Not with the possibility of a split personality.

"Skulduggery?" She asked.

"Are you Valkyrie?"

"Of course I'm Valkyrie, you idiot."

"Oh, he's not wrong with that large chest and those gorgeous eyes. Bloody Henry."

She felt herself falter. "Who are you?"

"Can I trust you, Valkyrie?"

"_Who _are you?"

"All in good time when you answer my question."

"Yes."

"Well then, my name is Sasha." He said. "Don't tell anyone that, its my given name. I'm just giving Gabriel a proper ass kickin' here. Brotherly love, you know. The best kind of love."

"Gabriel?"

"Oh." He said. "He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh-_Ouch_!" He cried out. "Mental kick. Jesus that hurt."

"You're not that much like him."

"Wait till you see my appearance."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Give it another five minutes," Sasha said. "And I'll appear before you. Don't worry. Skulduggery won't be harmed. I wouldn't do that to him. Never will do, never have done. I won't hurt my brother. Vile won't let Skulduggery die anyway, he's his life support. But I'm not relying on him." Sasha grumbled. "Skulduggery isn't relying on him either. You know, he's really egger to speak to you."

"Can't see why."

"Sarcasm?"

"No."

"Oh dear." Sasha said. "Then you obviously don't know him, then."

"I know him very well."

"Hotel room wise."

X….

"Ghastly, please." Ravel pleaded. His hands were planted firmly on his desk, bags forming under his eyes, colour draining from his face. He looked stressed. Far too stressed. He had been rubbing his temples for the last five minutes, trying to contemplate the recent events. "I need you to tell me what's going on with Skulduggery. This isn't merely gossip talk. I need to know what's happening to him. I don't want to loose anyone else, Bespoke."

"Eskrine, you must understand that I can't tell you-"

"_Cut to the chase, Ghastly!" _Ravel roared. "_For god's sake! You're driving me insane, repeating the same thing OVER AND OVER. None of the rest of the Dead Men would tolerate this, and you know it! Not over their own graves!" _Ravel closed his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to calm down. He didn't like loosing his temper. It gave him a bad image. "Please, Ghastly. I need to know what is wrong with him. I can't-"

"Eskrine." Ghastly said. "Come here mate. You need a good old manly hug. You know, the hugs men give. Bear-ly ones. Come on." Ghastly offered out his large, strong arms and Ravel started laughing collapsing into his friend. "Come on, Grand Mage. Man up. Grow some. You've got too soft. Don't forget that you can always get a hug from Tanith or Valkyrie." He smiled, shaking his hands and smacking his friends back.

"When Skulduggery recovers, can we _then _sit down and talk?" Ravel asked and Ghastly nodded, feeling it was a perfectly good compromise than the Ravel who lost his temper just moments ago. "And no, I will not go running to Valkyrie for a hug. Skulduggery will over react again. You know how bad that ends up like." Ravel stopped pacing the office, looking at his friend with a troubled expression. There wasn't anything that Ravel left to be ignored. He stored every sighting, every word, everything that happened in his mind. Kept them hidden yet brought them out when he needed them.

"No, Ravel. That had nothing to do with it. He lashed out on Valkyrie because she tried to kiss him. He's been put through a lot-" Ghastly looked away. "I can't say that I agree with that, but I can't say I disagree with it, either. He reacted by instinct, Eskrine. He's apologised so many times. You know he won't do it again. You're just fearful all the time. You don't trust, that's your problem."

"Ghastly." He said. "You've seen what he's done to people. You've seen what he did to _her._ I don't want to be the cause of a corps in his house, alright? I don't want to stand over her grave. I want her to stand over ours and say how much she misses us. You have to at least understand that. Please." He was glaring at his friend now, Ghastly's naive thoughts and beliefs were going to get him killed. He was closer to Skulduggery and yet, he was the one who acted like he wasn't a threat.

"Trust him."

"As simple as that, huh?" Ravel asked. "Name one time he hasn't got someone killed, Ghastly. Go on. Do it."

X….

"My _god _you're annoying." She growled. "You're _his _brother, and you're just as bad as he is."

"Runs in the family, sunshine."

"Oh, how convenient."

"Sarcasm? Again?"

"No it was a compliment."

"_Again._"

"You annoy me."

"I've noticed."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Sarcasm?"

"When you're out of his body, I'm going to punch you. I'm going to punch you so very hard, in the face. With a chair. Fair deal?"

"…No."

**The vote is the same here, guys. Dodging love bullets or Case file? Come on? Tell me? NOW. NOW. NOW.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope this is okay, guys.**

"_Ohhhhh…" _Sasha drawled out. "_That hurt. That hurt so much." _

"You think it hurt?!" Valkyrie screeched. "You want another one you _little twat_?!"

"Don't hit me, Ferocious woman. You'll kill my sweet and innocent soul." Sasha begged, raising his hands.

"_I'm going to bloody well-"_

"Don't hit him again." Skulduggery growled, taking hold of her weakly and pushing her down onto the hospital bed. More sweat was running through his hair, and shadows were curling around the room. Blood pumped in his ears and his heart raced. He was propping himself up on a trolley that had medical equipment. Skulduggery hadn't screamed through the process of releasing his brother from his mind, but it had been extremely painful. He had even bitten into his own arm, which was now stitched up roughly and healing. He stood there in front of Sasha, glaring him down with his bad temper.

"What?" Sasha asked. "I'm not scared of you. Go ahead. Punch me. I'm not scared. I'm stating the obvious in your mind Gabriel, you know what your mind gets up to. You know your emotions." He rubbed his sleeve on the cheek which was bruising and bleeding from Valkyrie's knuckles, and his lips were drawn in a thin like across his face. He looked annoyed, pissed off and extremely angry. But his voice was as level as Skulduggery's would be if he was angry. Of course, there was a little venom to it, but it was still balancing itself on the sanity level.

"Get out, I need privacy."

"No," He said. "I think we all need to get out and breath some fresh air."

"All the more reason for you to go now. No one here knows you."

"Ghastly and Ravel remember me." He stated. "I don't know whether that child of the spider remembers our one night stand, but I do. Dear god that was…crawly."

"I don't need to know about you and your women."

"_Oh? You _don't need to know about _my _women? Every time you got knocked out I had to talk you back into blinking blooming consciousness so you can save _her _sorry backside form certain death. Don't deny it. You've always spoken to me about your blooming problems." He walked up to Skulduggery, grabbing his brother by the collar then holding his hand out to Valkyrie, who glared at it. "Come on, I'm only going to offer my help once, Miss Cain." He told her and she rolled her eyes, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

X….

"Hell." Ghastly cursed, looking through the corridors and rooms of the Sanctuary. Valkyrie and Skulduggery had gone missing, patrolling agents hadn't seen any unusual sightings within a five mile radius. And by foot, they couldn't have got that far within 5- 10 minutes - The estimated time of disappearance. This was like Skulduggery, to leave and cause chaos. But taking Valkyrie with him was completely out of line - unless she followed him. He had heard Skulduggery argue continuously with Ravel about his situation with her, and Skulduggery had sworn he wouldn't let her chase after him any longer, or let his emotions get the better of him.

"Eskrine!" Ghastly yelled. "They're not here!"

"We need officers on the look out - Spread that radius to 10 miles. If not, more. Search their houses." He ordered Ghastly and the elder ran off to his office to send the good men on their jobs. There was wide spread panic, not for their safety, but for the un-natural results of Skulduggery's check-up. The four pulses. Ghastly wanted to pull his friend back into custody, where he could help him. He didn't want him running off and going wild - He had far to much to deal with for that.

Someone was hiding in Skulduggery's mind, and they had tore apart the medical department. Who ever it was, they had destroyed all evidence of them being there. There were shadows rotting the walls on crumbling the ceiling; Or what was left of it. Chaos had been let rip, and Ghastly needed to talk to Skulduggery. He needed the truth from him, and he needed the mess that had been stirred up to be smoothed out.

Ghastly opened the door to his office, and saw a man stood there. He was tall, broad shouldered and looked to be in his fifties. He had a strong jaw line and a shaven, grey haired head. Stubble had been carefully cut around his face, and his blue eyes glistened with mischief as they landed on Ghastly. The man was wearing a suit, black with a over coat. He had a walking stick by his side, a sword encased in the gold engraved sleek design.

"Mr Bespoke, its been some time." He said with that soothing, gentle voice.

"Mr Silver," Ghastly said, feeling his insides catch. "What do you need this time?"

"Mr Pleasant is what I need. Our agreement had been breeched."

"We're looking for him any how. We can't find him."

"But you know where he would be."

"I do, but why does it matter?"

"Answer my questions, Mr Bespoke."

"Mr Silver, with all due respect, I have the right to know what rules my friends has breeched."

"His brother has been set free from his mind," Silver replied. "And we all know what havoc he can cause. He's like Skulduggery, but he is _far _worse."

"I know, but what I didn't know was that his brother was inside his mind. I think it's time for me to have a nice long chat with Skulduggery, don't you?"

"By all means." Silver said. "When you're done, send him to me."

"Yes, Sir."

X…

"We need to keep on going." Sasha finalised, hauling Skulduggery's and Valkyrie's clothes into the boot of a Aston Martin DB5. Everything they needed was in there, rolls of cash in suitcases and bags to carry items. A false number plate to make the car unrecognisable. Skulduggery liked his getaway cars, and he knew the Bentley was far to recognisable. Therefore, this was their best option. They were going to drive across country, heading for the next plane available to America. Where they were going to hide out for a while, just till things had calmed down.

Valkyrie however, didn't know what there was for them to calm down about. She didn't know of Skulduggery's dealings, but she was going along with it. She was trusting him that much, even though he had no faith in her; or so she thought. Valkyrie looked at Sasha as he pulled on a hoodie of Fletcher's which had been left at Skulduggery's house and never returned, whilst Skulduggery folded his own suit jacket neatly and put it in the boot. Valkyrie looked at him, and their eyes met.

"Skulduggery," She said. "Give me your suit jacket." She said. "And the trousers."

"Why do you want my precious suit?"

"You'll see."

He arched a eyebrow as she took off her leather jacket, revealing the top underneath. A frilly blouse. One that resembled the one that had been coated with Skulduggery's blood. She took the suit jacket and put it on, not surprised that it fitted her well. The trousers fit on when Valkyrie pulled a belt across her waist and a pair of heels on her feet. At this point, Skulduggery had turned to hide his embarrassment, but Valkyrie had ordered him to get used to it, since they were on such a road trip. She stood there, adjusting the suit around her. Skulduggery had got changed into a pair of grey suit bottoms with a wool cream jumper.

"Right, I need a hair band and a few grips. You got any?"

"No." Skulduggery said. "I haven't turned to the dark side _that _much."

"I consider that insulting." She said. "In the front pocket." She said as she pulled her hair up into a tight bun with a hair brush. She watched Skulduggery as he produced what she needed, and she grumbled as her hair refused to do what it was told. "Hey," She muttered. "Don't smirk at my failure." She said and he began laughing, chuckling lightly as she continued to glare. Eventually, he walked behind her and took hold of her hair in his hands.

"You're no good in a rush." He smirked, pulling her hair up into a swirled bun and pinning any loose strands away from her face. "Do you need a fedora?" He questioned and she smirked. Watching him as he took his fedora from his head and held it out to her, letting her take it but she didn't put it on. "No one knows what you look like, Sasha. You're lucky."

"You need to dye your hair." Sasha said to Skulduggery. "Semi permanent and a weird colour. Don't protest. We're on the run now. The colour will wash out. We'll pick up some on the way."

Skulduggery sighed. "So be it."

"Who's driving?" Valkyrie asked as she got into the back of the DB5, fitting in comfortably in the dark leather seats. Sasha just jumped into the drivers side before Skulduggery had a chance to stop him, and the detective sighed, sitting in the passenger side. He watched his brother as he started the car with ease, pulling out onto the road like the knowledge was from the back of his own hand.

"I'm going to keep my foot down for a while." Sasha said. "So I suggest you two get some rest. You're going to need it."

Skulduggery looked at him. "I'm fine, Its Valkyrie that needs the rest."

The car's 3995 cc engine roared as they speed down the motorway and Sasha looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "You've had a lot on your mind." Sasha said. "You need to be able to focus, Gabriel. Now listen to me, close your eyes and go to sleep." He said, fixing his gaze on the road. Skulduggery sighed, looking out of the window. He knew he couldn't argue with Sasha. He was as fierce as he was. And there wasn't any point in breaking up a team.

Valkyrie's teeth crunched down on a piece of chewing gum she found in Skulduggery's pocket, and looked up at the man. Her eyes drifted to the chrome plated mirror on the outside of the door, meeting his gaze. Without him saying a word, she knew his emotions. He was tired and needed something to entertain his mind. He looked like he wanted to speak to her, but she didn't know what to talk about. It felt like the events of 3 months ago were burning in the air around them.

"Skulduggery, when we reach America…Can we talk?"

There was a long pause and Sasha looked at him. Shooting his brother a lethal glare.

"Yes." Skulduggery said, nodding. "Sure we can talk."

X….

**WELL. I didn't think my story was going to take this turn, I'll give you that.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mrs Ravel - Thank you for understanding my point of view. It is SOOO hard flittering through all the stories, it drives me mad! Thank you for supporting me, you're the kind of person who's in tune with the writers, you know? But I can't take a break. Everyone would kill me.**

**X…**

Valkyrie hauled herself out of the car, stretching her legs and her back as Sasha filled up the car's petrol tank. It only did around 18 miles to the gallon, therefore they were going to need a full tank to get them across the waters. She pulled on the collar of her blouse, fanning air to her skin as she watched Sasha fill up the tank. His hands were large and rough, the skin of a worker and a man who liked his weapons. He was tall like his brother, _taller, _even. His shoulders were broad and muscular.

With Skulduggery, Valkyrie could read into his body language like a book. She could see through every move he made. She knew when Skulduggery was in a good mood or a bad one, and she saw the same with Sasha. Sasha was a rough person, who tackled the game when it came at him until he won. He wasn't the type to give up, and he had a good sense of humour, but a terrible sense of boundaries. He was a gentle person, but kept his walls up and shunned people he didn't like. Valkyrie felt like she was describing Skulduggery, they were so alike that it was electrifying. Like being stood with a reflection, but who had a different perspective on things.

"You look lost in your thoughts," Sasha said, putting the pump back into the slot and putting his hands in his pockets, standing over Valkyrie. She looked up at him, and he smiled softly. Those lips perking upwards and a single dimple showing. His eyes were glittering, with that soft streak of glittering gold catching her attention. "You mind sharing them? Or are they reserved for my brother?" He questioned and she sighed softly. He was just like him. He read into things well.

"I'll share them." She said. "I can trust you, can't I?"

"That's like saying you trust Skulduggery."

"I do."

"You shouldn't."

"I know about his past, Sasha. You know, you were watching."

"That's not my point, Valkyrie. You know he's keeping things from you, and yet you don't want to see that. You want Skulduggery the way he is."

"I don't care if-"

"_Stephanie._" He hissed through his teeth, both hands slammed down on the car roof either side of her, and Sasha truly loomed over her. His shoulders were tense and his body was locked up. His teeth gritted and his brow was furrowed. Her eyes widened and her hands gripped the handle of the door behind her, her eyes locked with his. She dared move, Sasha had always kept his distance, now he was fired up and ready to lash out. And she had no way of stopping him.

"I don't want you doing anything for our sake." He said. "Because we don't need that. We don't need you going to such lengths. The people we're running from are after Skulduggery, they know how they can squeeze the life from his bones. They have been planning for such a long time for it and they got their heroine. They found what he wants. He tries to hide it Valkyrie and he can't. Sometimes, I hear him wish he was still a skeleton. That way, he hid his emotions better. You have to listen to me. Do not, under any circumstances, _trust us _with anything."

"If you really don't want me to do anything for you guys, then you shouldn't have brought me along."

"Man, you're tough as old boots," He muttered. "Just do as I'm asking. Skulduggery isn't going to be able to contain himself for long. He's going to come after you because you are the only thing he has left to care about. Nothing, I repeat _nothing _matters to him anymore. You could burn Ghastly Bespoke alive, but he won't bring a Sanctuary down upon the killer. But when you were almost killed by that necromancer a couple of years ago, I'm sure you remember what he did. He lashed out, pulling everyone with him. I tried to convince him out of it, but you are his only soft spot, Valkyrie."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked him. "Why do I have to be told this?"

"Because I need you to understand." He said. "There are people after you and you can't let Skulduggery protect you. You saw what happened when he got shot. He almost died."

"I'm not leaving him."

"I'm not saying that, Valkyrie." He said. "I'm saying, that if the time comes, you don't let him follow you into a trap. Please, Valkyrie. You must understand. He's a terrible person when it comes to his emotions. He can control some, I must admit. But others such as love are like living dynamite to him. He won't be able to refuse you and you know that. So please just promise me you'll look after him."

"Sasha-"

"_Promise me._"

She closed her eyes. "Okay." She said. "I promise."

"Thank you." Sasha said then grabbed Valkyrie's shoulders and slung his arms around her, pulling her into the biggest hug ever. Squeezing her to his chest and burying his face in her hair. She could feel those soft plush lips pressing against the top of her head, and she could smell dust and metal on his skin. His smell was alluring, seductive and it filled her nostrils, electrifying her senses as she stood with her arms gently around him. "Thank you." He breathed, and she smelled the mint from his breath. Her hands knotted with the fabric on his back and she reassured him she was going to stick by her promise.

When Sasha pulled away, his expression and switched back to what it usually was. A quirky smile and a gentle tone. He was looking out of the corner of his eye at something, and Valkyrie followed his gaze to meet with a sight that she never thought she would see. There was a dark haired woman stood in front of Skulduggery, with her hair tumbling down her shoulders and her figure cut to perfection. Skulduggery's brow was arched at her, like something she had said had been utterly ridiculous. Then another sentence was mouthed and his jaw tensed.

"Something's going on." Sasha said. "Get in the car."

Valkyrie did as she was told.

Sasha stood there, cracking his knuckles and flexing his muscles. He looked like he was preparing for a fist fight. He called out to Skulduggery like some innocent citizen, like he didn't know what was coming at them both. But he did. Valkyrie could sense it. She could sense that Skulduggery was tense and that Sasha was reading through every detail around him. She could feel the electricity burning through the air. Valkyrie continued to watch and the woman began to turn, her hair curling in the wind. And when she looked at Valkyrie through the screen, Valkyrie herself froze.

China Sorrows.

Those light blue eyes glittered and shone, like gemstones in her face. She had her hands lapped over one another as she admired Valkyrie, sat in the car and smiled. Like she had the right to come and speak to her. Valkyrie wanted to get out the car. She wanted to get out of the car and fight. She was more than capable of taking down China. Skulduggery had taught her. And he was her closest enemy. She looked at him now, noticing the way his shoulders were relaxed yet his jaw muscles looked like they might burst from his face.

"China Sorrows." Sasha said and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "it's a long time since I've seen your pretty little face around here."

"I thought you were dead, Sasha."

"That's what they said about my dear brother, Sweet heart."

"I agree."

"And its what they say about you." He said.

"Oh?" She questioned. "Now why would they say that?"

"Skulduggery for one," He said. "His ruthlessness for another."

"The ruthless side to him was lost long ago," China said. "He's grown soft."

"I thought you would say so."

"I'm sorry Sasha, but I can't stand around to gossip at this present moment in time. I have to get into contact with Miss Cain there, you see."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that." Came Skulduggery's deep, low purr in China's ear.

"Are you sure you want to make that decision, Mr Pleasant?"

"Oh, Miss Sorrows." He said. "I'm _sure._ Its been a long time since I've spilled blood. And I'm rather looking forward to it." He said and she reared around sending a wave of energy into his chest. Skulduggery went stumbling into a stand of papers, sending the printed sheets of the latest news sprawling everywhere. Other users of the petrol station, Mortals, ran into their cars. Trying to avoid the fight that was erupting.

Valkyrie launched herself out of the car, sending herself spinning into China and taking her off her feet. The air rippled around them and the concrete ground shattered, shards of the man made rock spinning into the air and smashing into everything around them. The fresh hole was made greater as China fired a beam of light that missed Valkyrie completely, and the younger fighter began her attack.

Valkyrie's elbows came down like bullets from a machine gun. Hammering into China as she laid underneath her. But Valkyrie's assault wasn't lasting long. Because she was blasted back and smashed into a ford fiesta, denting the door massively and flipping over the car. She landed roughly, groaning and hauling herself up. She felt dizzy and her hand slammed down on the bonnet of the car, supporting herself as she saw Sasha throw China through a petrol pump. Drenching her in the highly flammable substance.

She saw Skulduggery's palms fill up with flames and she ran, dodging the twin stream of flames that would have taken her out easily and caused a major explosion. China flipped over the bonnet of the Aston Martin and Sasha vanished from where he was and was in front of Valkyrie in a instance. Who was trying not to fall over with the dizziness that was pumping through her system. She went down now, she wouldn't be able to take any resistance. Her body would shut down, sending her into unconsciousness.

"Skulduggery!" She called and China turned to him and smiled. "Just hear me out, Mr Pleasant. I'm sure you are concerned for her safety, are you not?"

"What I'm concerned about, China, has nothing to do with a person such as yourself." Skulduggery purred.

"No it doesn't, but I have information that you would deem relevant to the safety of your companion. If you discard this information, consider yourself walking into a trap. I don't wish for your lives to end in such brutal ways, but where's the fun? You need a head start, don't you? You need to get away from Silver? I can provide you with such services. All you need to do, is let me come with you."

"I see where this is going," Both Skulduggery and Sasha said in unison.

"Do you now?" China questioned. "Do you know that Silver's men are waiting at the docks for your princess?"

"I would suspect as much." Sasha said. "We're not stupid China, you of all people know that."

"Yes I do, sadly. But you must listen to me if you wish to survive. And even the chances of that are slim."

"Who is Silver?" Valkyrie asked. "You have to tell me who this Silver is."

"Skulduggery hasn't explained?"

"Explained?" Valkyrie asked. "No, he hasn't had the time China!" She cursed. Hearing the screeching of sirens.

"Leave China." Skulduggery said. "I don't want your help."

"You might not," She said. "But what are the opinions of your friends?"

"Get lost." They both growled.

"Alright then, so be it. Shall we resume the fight?"

"With pleasure," Sasha purred and the shards of broken concrete around him floated. Then turned stark and flew at China, Who spun in the air, slamming palm to palm and sending out a force field that rippled the air like a earthquake. The police cars came hurtling around the corner, screeching to a stop just as Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Sasha dropped to the floor. But the police officers who had just arrived knew nothing of the magic being used, so they were taken by the force field. Which slammed into them, sending them into the air and flipping the cars. Crunching metal with metal.

Valkyrie glanced to her left and saw the petrol alight, realizing this was her cue, she raced to the Aston. Jumping into the drivers seat, she reared out onto the road. The door opened and she let Skulduggery in whilst Sasha bolted for them. Managing to avoid the after shock of the explosion that sounded around them, the petrol station lighting up in red flames as the reaction between petrol and flame ignited. Valkyrie's ears rang as she drove the car, pulling out into the motorway and burning the accelerator. Skulduggery opened the window and flipped himself over the back, Sasha climbing in and seating himself down like a gentleman.

"Well," Valkyrie said. "I must say, that went well."

"We blew up a petrol station." Sasha grumbled, Valkyrie changed gears.

"A small petrol station." She reasoned.

"A cost of a petrol station. Cameras everywhere. Possibility's of us being seen was a certainty. Innocent bystanders lives taken away for a pathetic little re-match. What do you think this is, Gabriel? Blooming grand theft auto?" Sasha growled. "You're both stupid. Carry on acting so carelessly we're going to get killed. Don't get into fights like that for fun. Learn to control that temper, Gabriel."

"Alright, Sergeant."

Valkyrie giggled.

"And you, Valkyrie. Don't throw yourself into situations."

"Alright, Sir."

Skulduggery's turn to giggle this time.

"What is with the authority figure like name calling?"

"Fun." Skulduggery said.

"Immature." Sasha grumbled. "I can see why you two haven't slept together yet. I bet when she first saw you naked, she started giggling and couldn't stop."

Valkyrie started laughing again.

"She did, Sasha. I found it very insulting."


	22. Chapter 22

**xAriannA SerenitYx - I'm glad you like it so much! Haha! Sorry for making you cry! I try and make myself improve with each chapter, and I wish to continue that way!**

**arti dauntlesss - I'm aiming to get Blackthorn done as fast as I can, pinkie promise!**

**Mrs Ravel - I'm glad you understand! Writing is such a perilous task! It's not as easy as one thinks!**

**Cranium mischief - Now, why would I tell you who Silver is? That would be revealing the secrets, would it not? And that would be a crime. A terrible crime.**

**Ginger Anastase - I try and have my funny moments! I do try to make my stories get better as I go along, even if they are completely terrible! I feel guilty NOT writing though, I feel like I'm letting you down. But I'll get a break one day..I hope to.  
><strong>

**X...**

Valkyrie worked the dye into her hair. Her hands felt weird with the rubber gloves on, she wasn't used to it at all. She had never dyed her hair, and never planned to again. The colour she had picked was the last thing she ever went for, but Skulduggery and Sasha had insisted she'd have it that colour. And now she was dying it in a hotel room – one she had given money to the boss just to use. It was an easy bribe, and it worked to get the job done.

She finished scrubbing at the roots with her finger tips, forcing all of her long hair onto the top of her head where she left it to rest. The shower was running, and Sasha was in it. Back turned to her and the steam frosted the glass so much it made it an impossibility to see him. Skulduggery was in the hotel room, having just finished his shower and taking on a completely new look from the clothes shop round the corner. He had taken Sasha in there whilst Valkyrie had grabbed some extra supplies.

She leaned against the sink and heard the shower switch off, and turned to the nearest wall to allow Sasha some privacy to get out of the shower. But he didn't return the favour of allowing her to keep her innocent mind. No, Sasha thought it was clever to just walk out in front of her, stark naked and take a towel, causing her to squeal and turn around again.

"You're not embarrassed at seeing your best friend's brother's body, are you?"

"That's the exact point, Sasha!"

"Come on, I know what you've seen of Skulduggery. You haven't seen his human body; you've only seen his skeleton. Why not get a taster? I'm mighty fine, you know. Very large."

"_Oh_, shut _up_!"

Large sausage. Do you like large sausages, Valkyrie? I think you do."

"Get _out_!"

"Especially when their warm and toasty – coated with Mayonnaise…"

"_Sasha_!"

"You have a dirty mind, Miss Cain." She could hear that grin in his voice.

"I'm going to kill you."

X…

Skulduggery somewhat liked the leather Jacket. It was thick and smooth, yet rough. It made his shoulder's look broad and him look taller – Stronger, faster, dangerous and a menace. There was a name sewn into the back and above his heart, a brand of car and bike alike, a brand that he respected. Triumph, to be specific. Their new bikes were something to be frowned upon and glared at for what their previous models were, but they always conquered speed and danger. They were light bikes, weightless and fast. Like a Cheetah, and it left only remnants of its prey. Much like Skulduggery, a vicious animal.

His jeans were baggy, and his boots were tied up to the max so they allowed him to run easily. He looked completely different, but was ashamed he had ditched his suit. He liked those suits. He liked them a lot. That allowed him to show off his class, but this? No, this was rebellious and completely out of his comfort zone. He generally didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.

Skulduggery sat down on the soft, cloud like bed sheets. They were specially tailored for the owners comfort, and the sleeper's good night's rest. They weren't something you picked off the shelf at a cheep market store, no, these were special. Hand made. Hand made and stuffed with the softest material around. They were rare little gems, but weren't appreciated in the eyes of those who used the room. Those sheets were thrown about, uselessly kicked aside. But now Skulduggery was there, and they were a shred of comfort to his life. This was far more chaotic and restless as he had wanted.

When Skulduggery was a little boy, growing up in his own little world, he had dreamed of becoming an adventurer. He had dreamed of fighting monsters and killing demons. He had thought that life would be easy, and that he would earn a good name. But his life had gone the opposite way. He had become a Soldier, caused trouble and become a murderer. He had become vile, vicious and cruel. He had made a fearsome reputation; he had caused a devilish shadow to follow him where ever he walked. _No one goes up against Skulduggery Pleasant,_ They said. _Go up against Pleasant and you're knocking on deaths door, he's the Skeleton Detective after all. _

The names he had earned were through his dreams as a kid, and through that, he had become stressed and torn. He never had a moment to enjoy himself. He never had a second to waste on his thoughts or a minute to spare on his looks. He had no time, and he had nothing to give. He had loved, he had cared, and that only brought more blood to be spilled. He couldn't watch a friend go down with a bullet that was meant for him, and he couldn't stand to see a lover give their life for him.

That is why he wanted to protect Valkyrie, that's why he wanted to keep her safe. Her soft, silk like hair and her chocolate eyes – her smooth skin and her fragile features. All battered and bruised through him and his careless acts, through him and his tendency to bring her trouble. The dealings he made to keep her safe and the lengths he went to keep her safe. She was another girl, a woman he had cared so much for. A woman he couldn't bare to loose. Not to Silver, after all.

This world may be a man's, but it doesn't mean anything without a Wo-

"Skulduggery?"

He whirled his head around to face her, and she stood there, her blonde hair falling long over her shoulders. The side pieces were pinned back loosely and pumped with volume at the same time. The fringe was cut and brushed sideways, with strands hanging loosely around her face. Her beauty was enhanced with that soft, slightly dark blonde shade. Her sharp jaw line and small, cute nose, all to match those, big brown eyes that shone like dark diamonds beneath those thick black lashes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You looked lost in your thoughts."

He smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm alright. Your hair looks lovely."

"Skulduggery," She said. "I'm blonde. I really don't like it."

He laughed and stood up; the clothes he wore made him appear shorter. Which was an impressive feat, since he suddenly loomed over her when he walked up. His hands rose up, and his fingers caught her hair. Twisting the long, straight pieces of silk through his fingers and placing them over her shoulders. Then his hands fell, those smooth strands of delicate silk clung to them, but they couldn't support their weight. Instead, he twirled a couple of those glistening pieces of gold around his Index finger, and put it to his mouth. Kissing it gently before uttering a couple of words that kicked Valkyrie's heart into overload.

"You're beautiful, Valkyrie – Not even your hair colour can change that."

She could only batter those eyes at him; she could only blink as she stared into those crushed Emerald jewels that stood between her and his emotions. But they were lit up with little white Diamonds; they were glistening with emotion, emotion that wanted to be shared. Skulduggery was a mischievous man, who kept things under black sheets and in dusty book cases. He wasn't a man to let things out, to let you know exactly what he was thinking. He was a man who let you ponder; test you to see whether you would react to him. He stuck to the meaning of his name, and whilst he was very unpredictable, he was also very kind and gentle when he wished to be. He had that tender touch to his wing.

"You look lost in _your_ thoughts." He murmured against a strand of her hair, the colour reflecting off his smooth, tanned skin. How she wished to feel those lips against her ear. Just one more time, to feel his arms wrap around her in a warm embrace. To feel his kiss and his bites, just to feel that raw emotion.

"I think I may be." She laughed.

"May I enquire as to what they are?"

"That would be telling." She smiled.

"Would you tell me if I offered you the privilege to get a hot chocolate?"

"At Costa?"

"Your favourite."

"With Marshmallows?"

"As always."

"Then it's a done deal." She said sweetly. "Let me pick up my Jacket first."

"_My_ jacket." He corrected.

"And my hat."

"You..."

X…

Valkyrie took a sip of her hot chocolate, and Skulduggery laughed. Watching her lick her lips and savour the taste of the freshly ground coca running down her throat. Valkyrie had a sweet tooth, and added a dash of sugar to it. Of course, along with that she had Marshmallows on the side, waiting to be dipped in. She had a strong taste for sweet things, and chocolate was the Apple of her eye. It really had a war with sour sweets, and nothing could electrify her mouth more than a sour sweet.

"That does go down well." She smiled.

"Should expect so," He grinned, and she laughed.

"Thank you again, Skull',"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I know how much you enjoy hot chocolate."

"I feel awful." She said. "It's something to rest my mind upon."

"Where has all this formal talk come from, Miss Cain? Rather peculiar."

"Why is it, Mr Pleasant? I haven't noticed such behaviour." She mocked and he laughed, his hands playing with the bow on that fedora.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice. "If it isn't Mr Pleasant himself,"

Skulduggery looked up into the eyes of a young man. He was tall, middle aged looking and had a warm smile. He had stress lines forming around his pale blue eyes, and his dark hair, streaked with silver due to the age. He looked warm and gentle, with a good soul, and seemed to talk to Skulduggery like he was an old friend, a friend who knew him well and played along with his tricks.

"Matthew." Skulduggery said. "How are you?"

"Fine, my good man, 'Ow are you?"

"Still standing,"

"That's what I like to hear." Matthew grinned and then turned to Valkyrie. This a new lady friend? Where is Miss Cain?"

"She's gone to meet up with a boy down at the Cinema in town; I decided to meet up with Darcy here because she lives in these parts."

"Well," Matthew said. "Very nice to meet'cha, my lady. I hope Mr Pleasant here knows what he's letting himself in for." He said, shaking her hand.

"He had better do." Valkyrie grinned.

"I must get on," Matthew said, starting to walk away. "I've got a Sanctuary meeting."

"Alright, Matthew, good day."

"And to you, Sir. And to you."

After a moment, Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery and arched an eyebrow.

"One of my school teachers," He shrugged. "He always had to chase after me."

"I have to chase after you." Valkyrie grumbled.

He laughed. "Oh do you?"

"I do."

"I'm a good boy," Skulduggery said. "Why do you need to chase after me?"

"You were never a good boy."

He grinned again.

Valkyrie took another sip of her hot chocolate, and then picked up one of those marshmallows and dipped it into the sweet, thick liquid. The chocolate coated one half of the spongy sweet and little droplets of brown fell back into the drink. But Valkyrie didn't let it sit there for long, instead, she took a bite, chewing once and swallowing after. She could feel a pair of eyes on her, and glanced up. Hers meeting Skulduggery's with such force hers widened. He was watching her every move, like there was something wrong with what she was doing.

"What?" She asked.

"You've got chocolate running from your lip to your chin."

"Oh-"She said, slightly embarrassed and her cheeks flushing their rose read hue. Her hand reached upwards to wipe it away, the finger tips clutching a napkin with Costa printed on one side. But just before her hands reached her chin, Skulduggery stopped her with a gentle touch. His eyes locked onto hers. His hand had captured her wrist, slowly pulling it away from its task.

"Let me handle it."

Valkyrie watched him, kept her eye upon his every move. The way he let his right hand gently pull her closer to him as he leaned over the table. His finger tips were soft as they lay there; ready to pull away if she gave the sign he was taking it too far. But she gave nothing; instead, Skulduggery leaned in, his lips touching the corner of her mouth with nothing but a butterfly's wing for a touch. So lightly it was barely a flicker of a beating wing, his tongue licked away that chocolate from the corner of her mouth, leaving nothing there but the warmth of his mouth.

For a single moment, he drew back. But then he leaned down and clamped her lips fully, without a hint of rush or lust involved. It was a kiss that was slow and gentle, one that wasn't ushered along with brute force or kicking into station. His fingers brushed away the hair behind her ear, and he tilted his head so he had better access to her mouth. Valkyrie complied with his actions, letting herself greedily savour the taste of his lips for that one special moment.

Skulduggery pulled away slowly, his breath held and his eyes cast downwards. He looked uncomfortable, which was perfectly acceptable for one who had just kissed a girl who had forced him to feel so much hurt. He looked like a guilty child, caught in the act and about to be punished. But Valkyrie just smiled. She didn't see the point in putting him down, but Sasha's words at the Petrol station echoed in her head. They stained that beautiful moment red and scratched at its glittering image. Like a beautiful painting being smashed.

X...

**And to the rest of you.**

**I'm updating everything, so be sure to reply with opinions and preferences, please?**

Rosalie. ;) x


	23. Chapter 23

**I'VE HAD LOADS OF EXAMS. I KNOW, THE USUAL EXCUSE.**

"Sasha."

"Yes?"

"Tell me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Tell me. Right now. Before I kill your ass."

"With what? Sexual acts?"

"…How…Oh my god."

"You love me, don't you miss Cain?"

"I do not."

"I rather think you do."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, you saw me naked then proceeded to kiss my brother in lust after me. Therefore I am stating the obvious really. You like me."

"I don't, Sasha."

"Then explain yourself."

"You're going off topic!" Valkyrie growled, slapping him over the head as he drove, causing the steering to swerve a little too much for Skulduggery's liking. Skulduggery looked at his brother with a glare, and Sasha looked at him with a single glance. "She slapped me." Sasha said innocently. "I never did a single thing wrong." He said, and Valkyrie growled. Skulduggery just shook his head, returning his attention to the window, which of course, seemed to grab his attention far more that Valkyrie was. That god darn it window. What the hell was it that Skulduggery found so interesting about it anyway?

"Who," Valkyrie said. "Is Silver?"

Sasha sighed, looking at his brother for help; put Skulduggery kept his gaze on the window. Proving him to be of no use to him at all. Sasha's brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing as he formed a glare on the road in front of him. Instead of being the excellent road worthy driver that he bragged himself about, he was currently becoming the boy racer in an Aston Martin. With his foot full on the throttle and the engine roaring as it was put to work. Sasha of course, refused to answer Valkyrie's awkward question. This wound her up even more.

"Sasha." Valkyrie said. "Everyone's hiding things from me and I don't know who I can and can not trust. I need to know what I'm running from."

"We're literally five minutes from the airport, Valkyrie. I'm sure it was you who made Gabriel agree that once we reach America, we talk."

"And it was China Sorrows who said we're about to walk into a trap!" She yelled.

"You trust her far more than us?" Skulduggery asked.

The silence started to burn her. "No. But she had given me far more truth that you both have put together."

They sighed in unison.

"Please, I need to know."

"Fine." Sasha said and Skulduggery swung his head round to glare, but Sasha just shrugged. "Gabriel here was warned of a terrorist threat against you and your family. Along with that, past dealings have been broken – Which is why I'm free."

"So Silver is after your kidneys?" She said. "And because you were set free, Skulduggery was threatened?"

"More than just threatened, Valkyrie." Sasha said. "He was purely forced."

"How?"

"Two meetings a month, if I remember correctly. Every month of every year. Skulduggery was taken down the chambers of White Hall and forced to renew the spell. The process of that is very painful, gravely painful. But he went through it. Purely because he wanted to protect the both of us."

"Is that it?"

"Not exactly."

"Allow me to explain." Skulduggery said. "Silver, during the war, was a man who enjoyed working with us Dead Men. He was a good man, a very decent person. And wouldn't ever inflict any pain on friends. But of course, that all changed, didn't it? He got his hands on Sasha here, who was a rare specimen of science magic."

"Why?" She asked. "What's so different about Sasha?"

"He's my twin, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said. "Twins do not happen within magical relationships. It's too powerful, too unstable for the mother to cope with. The mother will have her own magic, and then, two completely new sets of magic. Burning her inside out because of their ability to become anything. Our mother was driven to hell and back because of us, and yet, she refused to give us up. When we were born, we were headline news. All across the country people talked about us."

"So because you two are twins, you share the same magical abilities?"

"No, not exactly."

"Because we are twins," Sasha said. "We have the ability to morph each others magic to become our own. Gabriel here could become twice as powerful, and at the same time, he could use my body as a puppet. He could use it as spares for his own. We are literally joined like that. But we do not have the same magic. Not even remotely. Which is why Skulduggery has Lord Vile, and I am just me."

"So he's after you because you have the ability to control each other?"

"That and the fact that only one of us is meant to be here."

"Then how come there are two?"

"No one will ever know. Even if there are twins in the womb, they're usually devoured by the strongest."

"I see." Valkyrie said. "So Skulduggery had started to devour you, but he stopped?"

Sasha was silent, motionlessly staring at her through the rear view mirror.

"Its obvious." She said. "Your magic doesn't equal."

"You really think that's it?"

"Possibly."

He glared at Skulduggery whilst driving. "You twat. You ate me."

"Sadly I never succeeded." Skulduggery mocked.

"Anyway. So Silver is after you both for experiments, and because you're not going quietly, his going to kill you?"

"No, Valkyrie." Sasha said. "He found out about you. It hurt to kill the person your after, but its harder to bear to make them watch you kill the person they care for."

"He's after me? Doesn't seem too bad."

"Really?" Skulduggery asked. "Do you want him to cut you open to rip out your guts, look through your mind? He wants to use you as a specimen. Like me. He wants to experiment and toy with your dead body, and he'll make sure you're alive enough to feel it, He did it to us both. And he made sure we remembered it."

"We were fresh from the first year of the war," Sasha said. "Blood drenched our hands, we were ruthless. Animals. We took down any one that stood in our way. We punched our way through army's. And when we let our guard down at the local pub, we were both taken. And for about half a year, maybe more, I don't know. We were tortured. But not with chains and whips, no we were tortured on a operating table. With a man we trusted looming over us."

"It was very comfortable," Skulduggery said. "Made to run with your heart hanging out of your ripped apart chest."

She sat there, silent.

"I'm sorry, I snapped at you." He apologised.

"Look." Sasha said. "Silver knows all about you, Valkyrie. Everything from the moment you were born to Mortal parents to this moment."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"We're here." Sasha said, pulling up outside the airport.

X…

"Here they come." He said, his overcoat blowing in the wind. It was crafted and woven from soft fabric. As gentle as silk, but as hard as titanium. His voice was smooth, and he gave the impression of someone who was continuously laid back. No matter the situation arising. It was rare that Silver broke. That he allowed someone to see his emotions. Well, it wasn't that necessarily. More that Silver was reserved, that he understood. That he wouldn't drop such a heavy load. Not on himself as the next person. He likes to keep things to himself, and he treated people with respect. But he was on the point of balance, and the slightest of triggers toppled his almighty stance.

"Sir," A man in navy blue uniform stepped up. "You wish for us to break the shadows?"

"A little longer, my boy. Just a little longer."

"Why? They're inside the Airport sir."

"Doesn't mean to say we jump the gun, Jackson." He said, looking the boy in the eye. "They don't need to realise we are here. They need to be about boarding before we make our move. Then things will get ever so twisted. That's because they can't use magic in front of mortals. And they're on a airfield. Do you see where I am coming from? A simple little air blast could be enough to flip a plane."

"Causing dangerous and catastrophic results."

"Precisely."

"I sometimes wish that I had your brain, Sir."

Silver laughed. "And sometimes I wonder what its like to see through the eyes of others. Seeing things so differently. But then I have. I've seen war, I've seen conflict between people for personal reasons. I've seen one man tear through cities because of murder. I've seen evil no one can describe. And I realise that people determine their actions by what goes on around them. By how they are treated. It depends on whether they are a good angel, or a blood drenched devil."

"I see what you mean, Sir."

X…


	24. Chapter 24

**I do try, don't I? Mrs Ravel - My exams went fine, thank you! I hope yours were alright! :D No, I doubt I get better. I think I just stay the same. XD You however, are REALLY good. I read your fanfic, in case you didn't know! Balabalanceh - I know right? He's mean! HE ATE SOMEONE.X…. **

The blade was cold. Like a block of ice against Valkyrie's neck. It was long and sharp, the sword the length from her boot to her breast. It in the hands of a man who stood behind her, his left arm wrapped around her waist like a lover's embrace, but that deadly right hand held the sword steadily in place. She didn't know what he looked like, the pounce had been carefully planned. And Valkyrie knew China had been right. Skulduggery was glaring over her shoulder, about 5 men holding him in locks so he couldn't move. Sasha however, was pinned to the wall, his eyes locked on the man who stood in the centre of the chaos.

He was tall, well dressed and a man who gave the air of a good temper. He smiled gently at Valkyrie, and her face morphed to form a vicious glare. She wouldn't trust him. She'd never trust them. Silver walked up to her, his hand slowly reaching out, but Valkyrie tore herself away from it. Silver smiled softly, his eyes taking on that warm sheen as he looked from her to the man behind her. He nodded, and the strong hold was released on her. Valkyrie tore herself forward, slapping away the feeling of that man from her arms. She looked at him with a fierce glare, and he merely blew her a kiss, resting his weight on his sword.

"Miss Cain." Silver said and she turned to him. "I've heard so much about you. But there is no time for flattery, I hear you're not to fond of such a thing."

"And I'm not to fond of ambushes, either, Silver."

"I do apologise, you see, I had to get your attention some how, didn't I?"

"Why didn't you greet us in the polite manner, then?"

"Far too stereotypical, for my liking. What is it that Skulduggery says? Doors are for people with no imagination."

"What do you want?" She asked. "I just want to skip the small talk already."

"I would like to have a nice, civil talk with you Miss Cain. That is all."

"Release Skulduggery and his brother, and I will."

"I'm afraid we cannot release Mr Pleasant and Mr Swift."

"Why not?"

"That will be discussed." Silver nodded. "Now, would you like a seat?"

"I prefer to stand."

"My my, what a well trained pet you are. Isn't she Skulduggery? I bet you a River there get your games out of her. She's your toy, isn't she?"

"No." Sasha said.

"Then what is she?" Silver asked, looking Sasha in the eye. "Your mistress? Tool? Apprentice? Friend? Lover?"

"Friend."

"And you, Skulduggery?"

Skulduggery looked him in the eye. "Apprentice."

"Well, not a special one, then? Not like-"

"Here we go." Sasha muttered. "Why don't you just let her go, Silver? If she saw you, if she saw _Skulduggery _now, she would turn in her grave!"

"And does that mean that you were perfectly justified for what you did, River?"

"No, it doesn't. And I admit to it. But what you did to us? That was childish spite."

"You disserved that, _boy_." Silver hissed, then whirled around, hauling Sasha from one of his men, and dragged him close by his collar. Silver's teeth were gritted, raspy uneven breaths hissing through his white teeth. His brow was drawn, and Valkyrie eyed Sasha. Sending him a warning. He was like his brother, his mouth got him deeper in to trouble than a mouse walking into a room full to the brim of cats. The name Cain, was one that suited Sasha more than anything. But he held Silver's gaze with the look a Lion gave when it saw it's prey. The fierce look of no fear. No boundaries. Nothing to loose. Sasha was a man, and he was a animal at the same time. And Silver was foolish to underestimate him.

"What you going to do, Silver?" Sasha asked. "Kill me? Kill you River Swift, the man that you need to complete your research?"

"I'm going to make sure you die painfully, River."

"We all do in the end." Sasha said. "Skulduggery knows that."

"Does he?"

"He does." Sasha said. "So why don't you release him?"

"Because I need you both. And I need Miss Cain. I have a short patience, Mr Swift."

"I realise that, could you let go of my collar? Your breath reeks."

Silver hissed, and his fist raised, catching the hinge of Sasha's jaw. Sending him to the floor. Skulduggery saw red, and his eyes flared as he reared up, his legs kicking off and sending a Horses boot straight into the man behind him leg's. Skulduggery turned into a vicious Tiger, snapping bones and breaking ribs. Sending men down like his hands were made of bullets. Valkyrie let shadows writher around her hands, coiling around her arms. Playing with her hair. They shot out at Silver, sending him into the wall and she followed. Her tall posture riddled with anger. Tight with revenge. She was angry.

Sasha sat up on the floor, looking around him. He shrugged, standing and then looked up as the man who held Valkyrie by his sword came at him. Sasha bent over backwards, his index finger on the tip of the blade. Both of them were still for a moment, before Sasha straightened, and looked at the man with a slightly annoyed look. "Now that isn't very nice, is it?" He asked. Then within seconds, his hands had gripped the sword, and he was flipping over it, his black boots with their fancy engraving slamming into the man's face. Sasha landed with both feet on the ground, the man unconscious with Sasha's left boot right near his face. Sasha thought for a moment, then reached into his coat.

He produced a flintlock pistol, it's classic engraving glistening. The man was slowly drifting back to consciousness, and when he realised he was staring down the barrel of a gun, his eyes widened in terror. He dared to move. Sasha just let his eyes glisten with anger. Flaring like his brothers. "Doing you a favour, mate." Sasha whispered, then pulled the trigger. The shot ringing out through the airport. Silence filled the air behind him, and Sasha didn't bother to look around. He leant over, picking up that long, lethal blade and wielding it in his left. Whilst his right, still remained in the comfort of that beautiful pistol.

"Don't you remember how ruthless I was in the war, Silver?" Sasha asked, his once gentle, warm tone that stilled his voice gone. Replaced with venom, temper and ice. "Do I have to remind you of the man I am? Do you wish for me to tear this building apart?" Sasha said, his gun raised to his right and before the man stood there could do anything, Sasha had pulled the trigger. And blood exploded from the back of his head. The force sending him crumbling to the ground. Valkyrie had frozen. The shadows spiked in defence. Skulduggery stood there, watching his brother. "Lets be fair, why don't we settle this?"

"How can we settle this, Mr Swift? You just cold heartedly murdered two men."

"And it'll be a third." He said, then raised the gun again. "Can we come to agreement?"

"I don't know."

_BANG._

"Make your mind up, Silver. Or you're going to be the last man standing."

"Why don't we talk, Swift?"

"What use is talking when you got a gun?" Sasha asked, then turned it on Silver.

"I don't know, the fact that Valkyrie is about to be assassinated?"

Skulduggery's eyes flew at her, and she looked at him with terror. Then both their eyes drifted upwards, to the man stood on the ceiling above them. His black hair hanging down. It was soft, carefully looked after locks. But his eyes were wild with the lust to kill. And there was a bubble of energy burning in his palm.

"Now, Mr Pleasant, Mr Swift, I know how much you both care for Miss Cain here. Be good boys and follow me, or she is dead before you can reach her."

The brothers looked at each other, then back at Valkyrie. Skulduggery had such a sad, torn look in his eyes. But he wasn't going to let her be killed. He couldn't. He couldn't even dare to risk it. With his eyes down cast, he slowly walked up to Silver. Sasha following in suit. But his hand wound with Valkyrie's, pulling her close to make sure her face was buried into his shoulder. So that she didn't see what Silver was about to do. His free hand wrapped around the back of her neck, purposely keeping the noise out as Silver reached for Skulduggery.

Sasha took a deep, shuddering breath, kissed Valkyrie's forehead, but a sudden crack and a drop rattled him like a earthquake. He held Valkyrie tighter when she tried to squirm to see what had happened, refusing her the allowance of the sight. Sasha's heart was racing, his bones shaking in shock. The man with the long hair jumped down from the ceiling, and Sasha looked away. He couldn't look at it anymore. He buried his face into Valkyrie's hair as much as he could, shutting his eyes and breathing deeply to try and stop himself from going through the stages of shock that were beating at his door.

"River, Valkyrie, Come with us." Silver said calmly.

Sasha risked a glance upwards, to see that he was gone. And he slowly released Valkyrie. Who shook violently. But Sasha made sure to hold her hand. Whilst he wasn't exactly the same as his brother, he was some sort of comfort. Her hands gripped his coat, the force to it's bare minimum due to the constant rattle. Sasha looked at Silver, a somewhat pleading look for something to calm her. And Silver nodded to darkness, a man bringing forth a blanket and wrapping it over her. "You'll need that miss," The man said. "The dungeons are very cold for company." He laughed, and walked off. Sasha pulling her protectively to his chest as they walked on.

X…


	25. Chapter 25

**DON'T SHOOT ME. ..PLEASE? I'm updating. Working on the next chapter now… **

**YOU GUYS ARE TERRIFYING. **Sasha sat in the corner of the cell, a cold, stone wall pressed to his back. His eyes were dead. Those glistening deep Emerald gems had lost their shine. The pupils of his eyes were constricted, small and lost. His shoulders were heavy, and he wasn't supported by his own body against the wall, more like the wall gave him the support. His breaths were short and quick, and that was all that seemed to move at that current moment in time. His chest, which was built of solid brick like muscles, moving quickly to inhale a breath into his dry, almost desert like mouth. The air was stale, brittle and his tongue was dry.

His appearance had somewhat faltered, his usual high stance, which gave him authority, was now crushed. He was slouched, his shoulders curled over. He looked like a impression of a frail old man. A frail old man, who somehow, took on the appearance of a young man just at the peak of his 20's. His body was heavy, his arms feeling like dead weights, but his mind was alert and racing. His breaths were caused by the quick heavy beat of his heart, which then onwards caused the anxiety. Sasha could feel it, he was about to go into one of his Hypos. It burned his head, it was kick starting his brain into gear with a full throttle.

The clash and rattle of bars were distant to Sasha as he lashed out at the guard who dared to walk past his room. The feelings of anger overwhelming him. He lacked interest in everything around him, everything he loved and everything they offered. He didn't want food. He didn't want friends. He didn't want hobbies in the prison. He wanted to kill. He wanted to murder. He wanted to feel the thrill that drug had brought him. He wanted it so badly. He screamed, smashing his fist into the guard as he caught his collar with his left hand. Punching down again and again. The thrill burning, almost letting itself be awaken -

-Until Silver stormed into the corridor.

Sasha jumped back into his cell, curling up into the corner and watching Silver haul the guard up and slam him back on his feet. Forcing him to stand. Sasha could have giggled. Silver had returned after a month. With more of what he needed. And Sasha was desperate. He wanted it so badly. The door to Sasha's cell burst open, and Sasha looked up with frightening speed and agility, whizzing from the corner to his bunk in a matter of miler seconds. He sat on the edge, watching Silver with those green eyes.

"My, Mr Swift." Silver said, standing in front of him with two guards at his back. "You certainly know how to cause trouble around here, don't you?"

He knew what Silver was talking about - He was talking about the guard. "I couldn't help it, Sir. He was annoying me."

"He just walked past your cell, Swift." Silver said. "That's not exactly fair."

"He looked at me."

"I see." Silver said. "In a threatening way?"

Sasha was silent. "Can I have my package?"

"What package, Sasha?" "Silver…I need it. I need the drugs."

"I have no idea what you mean, Sasha. I do apologise. I think you're a little delirious."

Sasha groaned, coiling in a corner.

X…

Valkyrie felt like she was hallucinating.

It felt like Skulduggery was there. Like he was with her. She had her back pressed against the wall, and whenever she looked down. A pale figure with soft black hair was crumpled to his knees. His hands gripping her thighs. Although she could not feel the touch. He looked like a doll, but he had a ghostly touch to him. His once naturally bronzed skin was now so white and pale. So fragile that she almost saw the hard, cold stone floor beneath him. All the right colours were there, but they were drained. They looked as if someone had mixed white water colour to a Oil painting, sending the colours everywhere across the page. Sending Skulduggery scattering like butterfly's in the wind.

Skulduggery's face was buried deep into her neck, the only thing that Valkyrie could properly notice. Almost like he sort comfort. But he was nothing. He wasn't really there. She couldn't feel him. Compared to what she used to feel. He was ghostly. He was some sort of comfort between the spaces when Silver would visit. He held her, his voice like a song in her ear whenever she'd curl up and cry. He was just a memory, but one that stuck with her forever. One that kept her sanity in place.

The door to her cell suddenly rattled, and Skulduggery disappeared. She looked up, the rattle of keys and squeaking of hinges boomed in her ear drums. She fixed her gaze upon the figure that entered, his hair brushed away from his face. He was always so immaculate whenever he came to see her. Silver walked over to her bed, sitting on it and facing opposite her. His eyes, glittering with life and intelligence that Valkyrie hadn't seen for a while, locked with hers. His hands, clasped together in front if him whilst his legs, crossed at the ankle.

"Valkyrie,"

She looked up lazily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Skulduggery keeps on coming in here." She said. Her voice dry and cracked. "He keeps coming to sit with me."

"You want me to stop him?" He asked. "Because I can."

"No. He's alright. He doesn't say much. He keeps me company."

"You need company?"

"I need my friend."

"You need Skulduggery?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because I'm lonely."

"I do apologise, Miss Cain." Silver said. "I was considering moving you to somewhere different. Somewhere where you've got a comfy bed and warm sheets. Would you like that? Somewhere with a warm shower, fresh meals. Clothes. Would you like that?"

"Can Sasha come with me?" She asked. "I hate being lonely."

"I'm afraid I'll have to separate you both. But yes, you can see him if you wish."

"Then I'll do it." She said. "I just want to feel normal again."

"I know." Silver stood, his hands reaching out to pick her up. What he didn't realise, as he leaned over to her, was there was a figure in the background. Leaning against the wall. A fine man, dressed in a suit - all black. Even the shirt and tie. His eyes were cold. His shoulders were hunched. His fists were clenched. He watched Silver, picking Valkyrie up. Bringing her to her feet. His arms around her. He didn't like it. He didn't like the way Silver held her. The man's teeth were bared in complete and utter anger. He was livid. Although he was only a ghost.

Silver walked out.

And Skulduggery Pleasant followed.

X…

Sleep was something of a luxury to Valkyrie's eyes. She could never really afford such a royalty. Not when she was in the dungeons, after all. The blankets were warm, they were fresh. They were comfort. But they didn't have any likeness to her hallucinations when they were around. They were far more comforting than anything else. She pushed the blanket away, sitting up in the bed. Her hair was knotty again. She needed a brush. Her eyes wandered around the large room. With its fancy furniture and colour scheme. It reminded her of a royal family's mansion. With is deep burgundy's and rich gold's. It was all very fancy. Something Valkyrie Had barely appreciated back before the cell.

A figure lingered in the room, and he was pointing at something. Valkyrie stood, smiled and walked over. The figure smiled back. At least he was still here. She missed him. She stood there, About to pick up the brush from the tabletop that he had indicated to, but she was fixing her eyes on him instead. With his pale complexion ever more noticeable in this light. He was almost transparent. His soft, beautiful green eyes warming her. Comforting her. She stood there, her eyes intertwined with his. His eyes held a questioning look, like he was surprised she had looked at him and kept herself there.

"I thought you'd leave me." She said faintly. "I thought as soon as I would leave that cell you'd leave me."

Sadness crossed his face, now. His eyes holding nothing but sorrow. He tensed his shoulders, shifting slightly as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. His eyes looked hurt, his brow furrowed in such a way that she had barely ever seen. But like a mind reader, he pulled her in close to him. And she felt that warm, sweet presence he always had. The cold that was warmth, that's what she felt from him. His arms were tight, and she didn't move away. She just continued to stand there. Surrounded by him.

"I'll never leave," He whispered, his voice a mere whisper, but a gentle song to her ear. "I promise. I'll always be here. Regardless if you can see me or not."

She sighed, feeling her shoulders relax.

X…

Silver looked at the body on the operating table.

The man who it had once been, was a man who was filled with life. Filled with secrets, dark tales and strong wit. He was a man who would take down anyone who stood in his way. He was a man who stood with pride. A man who was clever right the way down the bone. A man who stood proud and strong. A man who had such a wild ego it was barely not seen. He was a man who had a glimmer in his eye, but always hid how he felt. He wasn't one to keep his mouth shut, though. No. He was a man who would openly let you know if he liked you or not. He would protect the ones he cared about. He had a fierce temper, but would take a bullet to the teeth if someone dared to hurt anyone close to him. He had so much to tell, so many stories drifting around him. So much he as a person wanted to say, but it was all cut off.

"Have you made the preparations, Nye?"

It looked up, its eyes emotionless as it nodded to Silver. Who started removing his jacket, preparing himself for the peril that lie ahead. The symbols carved onto the slab were the same sorts of what Nye had in his warehouse. Keeping the body and person alive, no matter what. Although the man that was there was currently dead. Nothing but lifeless. They were going to attempt something drastic. Something that only could be done since The Necromancer's high priest had meddled with his existence. Nye watched Silver, its eyes wondering as he walked over. Silver placed his palms on the table, looking down at the man bellow him.

"So," Nye said. "Shall we begin?"

Silver picked up a knife, ripping the man's chest right open. No blood was spilled, but it was rough and messy. Nye arched a eyebrow at Silver being so ruthless with his patient, but he shrugged and said something along the lines of "I'd like to leave him with a mark." Nye picked up a pair of pliers, his hands shifting the raw, toned fabric of muscle away from his chosen place of work. Silver followed in suit, picking up his own. "Shall we begin?" It asked. And Silver nodded, clenching his fist together.

And the first, sickening sound of a crunching rib was heard. Rattling through the hallways of the mansion like a explosion.

X…

Sasha looked at Valkyrie as he was pushed into the room, the door slammed closed behind him. He stared at her. Her pale, frail figure highlighted by the gold glow of the chandelier above them. Pure, complete and utter pain shot his features. He hadn't wanted her to be like this. He wanted her to be back home. He wanted her to be with her family. In the warm embrace that he would never again experience. She was so lucky, to have such a brilliant family. Full of thoughts, laughs, fights. Many Differences. She was so lucky to be able to say she had a family who were always there. He didn't have that, not any more. His own brother. He missed the light he always got from him. They were truly lost without each other. Sasha hadn't ever felt right since that day.

"Sasha?" Valkyrie asked, her eyes wide. "Is that…Is that you?"

He couldn't help it, a sob broke out from his throat and he ran forward. His arms wrapped around her tight. The drugs that had riddled his system were fading. Good riddance. He got his mind back whenever they were gone. He knew withdrawal would kick in, but he didn't care. Valkyrie was there. He knew she'd understand. That she'd make sure he was warm as he recovered. He suddenly realised he had picked her up, hugging her tight to him. Was this how Skulduggery felt with her? When he _was _with her? Did he feel the way she could set fire to the emotions within him? He hadn't felt so relieved in his life. The last remnant of his brother still stood strong. She had held him when he was crushed. She had stood by him when Sasha couldn't. He appreciated her more than anything else for what she had done.

"I'm so glad you're okay.." He whispered, setting her down gently.

"Sasha…" She said, touching his face. She knew, didn't she. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She knew what was wrong with him with a single glance. That was Valkyrie for you. She had such great intuition. She always saw through lies. He loved her for that ability. She was ever so clever for that. Her hand locked with his, and she pulled him over to the bed, where she forced him to sit down. Sasha tried to shift out of it, but he couldn't. So instead, he pulled her down with him. So she was leaning right over his body. "What?" She asked.

"Do you miss him? Do you miss him like I do?"

"Of course I do." She said, straightening herself to sit beside him. Her hand still locked with his. "I miss him so much I hallucinate. He's always here, with me. Always watching over me. Its like that." She laughed at how silly it sounded, but something in Sasha's eyes told her to continue. "It seems like…Like he understands when I want privacy. When I feel upset, he's always there to comfort me. He's so cold. So frail. So pale. But…He's still warm. Its like…" Her voice cracked. What she wanted to say was on the tip of her tongue. But she couldn't say it.

"I know." Sasha said. "I get the same sort of thing. But he's always scolding me."

She laughed again.

"Silly, isn't it?"

"It is." She laughed again. But he's kept us sane, hasn't he?"

Sasha grinned at this. "Thereabouts."

"What was it Skulduggery said? Embrace your inner lunatic."

"Fun times guarantied!" He chimed.

She laughed again. "I've missed you. I always heard the guards talking about how you screamed at them and rattled the doors. Or punching them."

"I know." He said. "The drugs did that. But now I think about it…" His eyes were locked with their hands. His thumb gentle stroking her palm. She was so warm. Although she hadn't opened her mouth about what Silver had done to her, she was still the gentle Valkyrie she had always been. She hadn't lost that character. That shine. "If I consider it, I think I would have beaten them to death anyway." Sasha concluded. Nodding gently to her. His eyes didn't leave their hands, it was the sort of comfort he had craved ever since he got there.

She smiled. "If I had the energy, I would have." She looked away then, and he noticed the scratch and bite marks on her neck. Through pure instinct, he reached out to touch them, but Valkyrie sensed it immediately. She turned round to him, giving him a vicious glare. Hearing her growling slightly, he retracted his hand. And looked at her softly. Sadness crossing his features like he had been struck with a bullet. She didn't look like she wanted to bring it up. Therefore he didn't want her to talk about it. He didn't want her to bear anymore pain than she had done. Not again.

"Sorry."

Like that anger hadn't been there, She smiled lightly at him. "No worries."

Her free hand reached out, parting his shirt. Exposing the warm skin and the toned muscles. Even here, he remained with remarkable likeness to Skulduggery. She sighed, running the hand across his toned chest. Sasha's breath grew relaxed, soft, gentle. And she noticed the way his shoulders became even more sagged than they were. He was begging for that gift of sleep. She continued to rub Sasha's chest gently, soothing him like a child. He had the right to be a little selfish, she didn't mind that at all. He had been through a lot of chemical warfare through out his body. And worse was yet to come. So she continued to work on his chest, gently tripping him into unconsciousness. His body wasn't as rigid, but she could sense the withdrawal slowly kicking in. His body began to slowly tremor, and Valkyrie bit her lip.

This was going to be a long couple of hours.

X…

Nye looked down at the heart through the ripped apart ribcage. It was clean cut through its hands, all very well and pretty. The man's chest was a exquisite thing. Compared to most, this sort of perfection was rare to find. His years as a skeleton had a better affect on his actual body. By magic of course, or possibly not? Nye would have to investigate. He thought the muscle may have stayed identical to before, but it had increased over the hundred or so years. This man was remarkable. Still standing after being put to death? He was a specimen that Nye would love to work on. But of course, this mere thought was pure treason against Silver, the man who stood opposite, working away. Nye knew it would be the end for it if he dared to move out of line.

"There," Silver said. Standing back and looking down upon the body - The heart, more specifically. "Now, given about, ten minutes, the heart _should _start to beat again. And the symbol will fade. If that goes to plan, we can stitch him back together. And then monitor his recovery." Nye nodded again, it's eyes locked on the heart. The symbols were carved _inside _of the thing, and they had made _thorough_ checks that it was still in tact. Which of course, it was. They stood there, waiting. The seconds ticking by so slowly the clock might as well have stopped. After what it seemed like hours, a minute passed. 2 minutes. Three. Four now, nearly five. Six was close, seven was there. Eight. Nine…Ten.

There is was, the first, slow, gentle beat of the man's heart. Soft, beautiful. It set its own rhythm, slowly and carefully moving back into gear. Nye took hold of some equipment, gently pressing needles through the skin of the man's arms. Lights and images flashed up on a screen. And Nye inspected the diagrams. "His pulse is slow, but its getting a rhythm. Brain activity normal. Magic normal - for him anyway. He had such a remarkable balance on him, Silver. I can tell why you wanted him." He flicked switches and pressed buttons. Giving the body a decent healing boost.

"That is good to hear. Lets start to stitch him together, Nye."

"Very good, sir." it said, both Doctor's beginning their work.

X…


End file.
